Restart
by Shazael
Summary: Saison 5 fictive de POI (suite de And then what ?) avec en ligne de mire le couple Shaw / Root. Fic complète. (Réécriture en cours modifications faites sur Chap 1 à 6) MAJ le 16/06/16
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1

 _ **Texte co-écrit avec Ta Tchou,** encore merci pour vos messages et Review, ils sont toujours très encourageants et nous vont droit au coeur._

 _Bonne lecture._

* * *

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis que la Team Machine avait réussi, in extremis, à sauver une RAM de mémoire de celle-ci. A présent ils tentaient avec beaucoup de difficultés de la remettre en service.

Ils s'en étaient sortis de justesse, parvenant à s'extirper d'une véritable pluie de balles. Tous avaient essuyé des tirs. Harold fut blessé à l'épaule gauche, ce à quoi Reese lui avait rétorqué, une fois en sécurité, qu'à présent ses épaules seraient parfaitement symétriques.

Root quant à elle avait reçu une balle dans le bras gauche et une autre dans l'épaule. Reese restait le plus chanceux, la balle lui avait frôlé la jambe.

Heureusement Fusco était intervenu pour les sortir de là. Il avait pu prendre les troupes de Samaritain à revers et avait exfiltré tout le petit groupe loin de là.

Harold et Root passaient leurs journées à argumenter et tester la machine, mais tout ne fonctionnait pas correctement, et la peur d'éveiller les soupçons de Samaritain les obligeait à la tester dans un premier temps dans la station de métro, en circuit fermé.

Les débats devenaient souvent houleux entre eux. Root souhaitait cette fois prendre entièrement part au projet, et son avis, bien qu'ayant considérablement évolué ces deux dernières années, demeurait encore très éloigné de celui défendu par Finch.

Ils avaient essuyé plusieurs échecs lors des premiers démarrages. Tout d'abord la machine ne reconnut pas l'administrateur, puis ce fut au tour de l'interface analogue d'être ignorée.

Il leur avaient fallu quatre longs jours pour arriver à recoller les morceaux et faire en sorte que la Machine arrive à identifier clairement ses agents. Elle avait même pris la liberté d'y ajouter Fusco.

En effet, lors de leur sauvetage, celui-ci les avait conduits jusqu'à leur planque. Reese avait pris soin de lui expliquer tout ce qui concernait la Machine et leur mission.  
Il regretta immédiatement son abstinence à l'alcool, un grand Whisky aurait grandement facilité l'assimilation de toutes ces informations.

Quant au fait que Root soit une interface analogique, ça il ne parvenait pas encore à l'encaisser. Il ne comprenait pas que la Machine ait choisi une folle furieuse pour "prophète".

Harold savait qu'une fois mise en service, la libérer immédiatement serait inévitable pour que Samaritain ne détecte pas une nouvelle Intelligence Artificielle. Il ignorait encore comment elle allait se développer sans attirer l'attention, et dans quels systèmes elle s'infiltrerait pour se propager. Cette variable l'inquiétait tout particulièrement.

Root le pressait de plus en plus chaque jour, l'exhortant à terminer les ultimes réglages le plus rapidement possible.

Car plus les jours passaient, plus Sameen s'éloignait.

Root avait élu domicile dans le métro. Elle se savait invisible aux yeux de Samaritain, mais ses agents eux rôdaient toujours et, n'ayant aucune idée de l'identité qu'elle portait vu que la Machine n'existait plus, cela rendait ses déplacements difficiles.

Depuis elle dormait sur le lit d'appoint qu'ils avaient auparavant installé à Sameen lorsque sa couverture avait été grillée.

Elle aurait très bien pu rentrer chez elle ou encore élire domicile chez l'ancienne agent de l'ISA, mais c'était ici qu'elle se sentait le mieux. Elle préférait de loin s'endormir dans le lit où elles avaient partagé leurs derniers moments d'intimité avant ce fameux jour où elle lui avait été arrachée.

Root s'était repassé la scène plus d'une centaine de fois depuis, changeant à chaque fois l'issue inévitable où elle voyait l'amour de sa vie sur le sol surplombée par une Martine prête à l'abattre. Mais maintenant l'espoir était revenu.

Sameen était en vie, quelque part.

A la solde de Samaritain certes, mais bel et bien en vie.

Ce soir-là Reese avait ramené de quoi manger pour eux trois. Fusco n'était pas des leurs, souhaitant passer un maximum de temps avec son fils depuis l'attaque que l'équipe avait subie une semaine auparavant.

Il revenait chaque soir avec de quoi nourrir la grande brune qui n'arrivait à avaler que quelques bouchées après que celui-ci l'eut forcée.

Reese s'inquiétait de plus en plus pour Root, ce qui surprit la jeune femme tout autant que lui. Mais depuis qu'elle avait entrevu Sameen et qu'elle et Finch s'évertuaient à tout mettre en œuvre pour redémarrer la Machine, elle perdait de plus en plus ses couleurs. Elle refusait constamment de sortir du métro, préférant passer tout son temps soit rivée sur son ordinateur, soit simplement allongée sur le lit d'appoint, fixant l'étrange objet qui ne la quittait plus.  
Elle avait perdu sa répartie cinglante et semblait de plus en plus déconnectée.

Harold lui avait promis de mettre définitivement la machine en route le lendemain, alors ce soir-là, il lui fut difficile d'arriver à trouver le sommeil.

Une fois Reese et Finch partis, elle entra dans le wagon et s'installa sur le lit, puis saisit un sac posé à côté de celui-ci et en sortit une parka trouée et tachée de sang.

Il s'agissait de celle de Shaw, retrouvée une semaine plus tôt, dans l'hôpital où les agents de Samaritain la retenaient prisonnière avant qu'elle et Finch n'y débarquent.

Elle fouilla dans l'une des poches et en sortit la médaille de l'ordre de Lenin que Shaw gardait constamment avec elle depuis qu'elle la lui avait ramenée.

On l'avait brisée, la forçant à révéler l'implant cochléaire de Root, et la piégeant par la même occasion. Shaw était une battante, elle avait réussi à tenir près de quatre mois avant de révéler ces informations, et en refaisant le calcul Root ne put s'empêcher d'imaginer tous les sévices qu'elle avait pu subir. Tuer Martine ne suffisait plus, à présent elle voulait éliminer tous les agents de Samaritain un par un, et garder le meilleur pour la fin, Greer.

Pour lui, elle y mettrait les formes, elle avait déjà en tête une multitude d'actes de torture qu'elle avait classés méthodiquement, et elle se les répétait chaque nuit pour trouver le sommeil.

Caressant machinalement la médaille, et serrant la parka sur son ventre, elle s'allongea sur le lit et ferma les yeux.  
"Bientôt, Sam..."

 _ **Trois semaines plus tôt, Hôpital psychiatrique Parkay village.**_

"Debout Sweetie."

Shaw ouvrit doucement les yeux. Martine se tenait au-dessus d'elle, un sourire malsain sur le visage.

"Tu as été très sage tu sais, grâce à toi nous avons enfin la dernière pièce du puzzle."

Elle caressa la joue de Shaw qui se dégagea immédiatement.

"Nos petites séances vont me manquer Shaw, mais maintenant qu'on sait comment neutraliser ta petite copine..." Elle imagea ses paroles en tapotant sa tête avec les doigts côté droit indiquant l'implant cochléaire de la grande brune.

"Je vais t'anéantir, cracha Shaw à travers ses mâchoires serrées, et les yeux aussi noirs que de l'onyx.  
－ Non Shaw, la seule personne qui va être anéantie c'est ta copine !" rétorqua-t-elle avec un grand sourire. "Mais ne t'en fais, elle ne sera pas seule, Finch et l'homme au costume la suivront."

Shaw, à présent folle de rage, essaya de se dégager des sangles qui la maintenaient solidement attachée au lit.

Ce geste fit sourire Martine, qui sortit une seringue.

"Chut..." murmura-elle en plantant celle-ci dans son bras sans aucune délicatesse pour lui injecter un tranquillisant. "On se revoit après ta petite sieste."

Shaw sombra quelques secondes plus tard.  
Martine jeta la seringue sur une table et se dirigea vers la sortie. Greer et Lambert l'attendaient à l'embrasure de la porte.

"Vous voir à l'œuvre est toujours un plaisir Martine."

Les deux hommes lui sourirent.

"Il ne nous reste plus qu'à attirer Mademoiselle Groves ici. Samaritain fera le reste," ajouta Greer.  
－ Qu'allons-nous faire d'elle ensuite ? lança Lambert.  
－ La suite vous concerne Lambert, nous serions malavisés de perdre un élément tel que Mlle Shaw.  
－ Finir de la briser demandera du temps Monsieur.  
－ Nous ne sommes pas pressés, après la défaite de la machine et de ses acolytes, le temps ne jouera plus contre nous."

Ils se dirigèrent tous les trois vers la salle de contrôle, abandonnant Shaw dans son lit.

Après une semaine de traitements lourds, ajoutés à tous ceux administrés précédemment par Martine, Shaw commençait doucement à craquer.

A l'inverse de la blonde décolorée qui se contentait de l'agresser physiquement, laissant sur son corps des scarifications diverses et variées, Lambert, lui, s'employait à la faire plier psychologiquement. Il inondait son esprit de mots et d'images dépeignant les plus abjectes sévices qu'il s'apprêtait à infliger à Root ainsi qu'aux autres. Privée de nourriture, de sommeil, et soumise aux "soins" administrés par Martine et Lambert, ses espoirs commencèrent à se briser davantage chaque jour.

"Allons Shaw, il est temps maintenant.  
－ Allez au diable." Elle était visiblement à bout de forces, mais continuait de lutter.  
"Tu sais que j'ai rencontré Root il y a peu ?" Lambert avait compris que le seul moyen de la briser définitivement était d'attaquer là où ça faisait le plus mal.  
Il s'approcha doucement de Shaw toujours attachée au lit.  
"Tu sais que que tôt ou tard nous la retrouverons n'est-ce pas ?"

A ces mots, Shaw se raidit, rouvrant les diverses cicatrices que Martine avait pris plaisir à tracer sur son corps.  
Elle fusilla Lambert du regard.  
"Sais-tu que Martine à une forme, disons... d'affection pour elle ?"  
Ses poings se resserrèrent. Ses yeux étaient humides mais son visage restait toujours aussi fermé. Imaginer Martine s'approcher de Root et lever la main sur elle, comme elle l'avait fait pour elle-même, la révulsait. Elle ne dit plus un mot.

"Je suis sûr qu'elle aimerait jouer avec elle, comme elle l'a fait avec toi." Il s'assit tranquillement sur une chaise.

Shaw commença à se débattre, essayant en vain de briser les sangles et faisant apparaître des traces de sang sur sa blouse, indiquant que ses blessures se rouvraient.

"Tu sais aussi que je peux faire en sorte qu'il n'en soit rien ?"

Shaw s'immobilisa un instant et fixa Lambert, la mâchoire contractée.

"Il te suffit de coopérer. Oui... je sais que ce n'est pas ce que tu veux, mais tu souhaites qu'elle reste en vie, n'est-ce pas ?" Il s'installa confortablement dans la chaise, posant sa jambe gauche sur sa jambe droite.

"Si la Machine est détruite Samaritain n'aura plus aucun intérêt à tuer Root ainsi que tes autres amis. L'équation est simple Shaw. Il suffit d'un coup de téléphone, et ils resteront en vie je peux te l'assurer. Et pour ce qui est de Martine, je m'en occupe."

Shaw avait reposé la tête sur son oreiller et fixait le plafond. Lambert se releva doucement avant d'ajouter :

"Les cartes sont entre tes mains Shaw." Il se pencha au dessus de son lit, la forçant à croiser son regard. "Passe cet appel et elle vivra." Puis tout aussi rapidement il se dégagea et se dirigea vers la sortie.  
"Dans le cas contraire, Samaritain et Martine s'occuperont d'elle." Il avait déjà atteint la porte.  
"Je te laisse réfléchir, mais le temps presse ne l'oublie pas."

Shaw avait retourné les mots et les options cent fois dans sa tête depuis qu'ils avaient été émis par Lambert, et elle ne trouvait toujours pas de solution.

Il était revenu, presque toutes les heures lui semblait-il, lui rappelant comment Martine aimerait jouer avec sa "petite amie".

Petite amie, ce terme sonnait faux, cela ne définissait en rien ce que Root signifiait pour elle.

Elle aurait été d'ailleurs bien incapable de définir ce que la grande brune représentait pour elle. Mais imaginer Root blessée ou en danger lui soulevait tout simplement l'estomac, et réveillait ses instincts les plus meurtriers.

Et pour rien au monde elle ne laisserait une telle chose arriver.

Elle avait déjà révélé la pire chose qui soit en indiquant qu'elle portait un implant cochléaire, elle ne se souvenait d'ailleurs pas comment Martine avait pu lui soutirer cette information.

Lambert allait revenir, encore, exigeant d'elle une réponse au choix qui lui avait été proposé.

Lorsqu'il arriva dans la chambre de Shaw, il n'y eut aucun besoin de lui demander quoi que ce soit. Il pouvait très clairement lire sur son visage d'habitude si impassible qu'elle avait abdiqué.

Il lui tendit simplement un téléphone après avoir libéré sa main droite d'une des sangles.

Sans dire un mot et sans bouger, Shaw composa son propre numéro de téléphone et le mit à son oreille.

"Allo?" La voix de Root fit battre son cœur comme jamais. Le sang affluait à vitesse grand V dans son cerveau.

"Root, tu es là ?" Elle prononçait ces mots tel un automate, à peine consciente des mots qui sortaient de sa bouche. "C'est moi. J'ai besoin de ton aide. J'ai bes..."

Elle raccrocha précipitamment. Se raccrochant désespérément à la voix de Root, elle resta un instant calme. Puis elle imagina l'état dans lequel la grande brune devait se trouver, et comprit qu'elle venait une nouvelle fois de la trahir, la conduisant tout droit dans le piège qu'elle venait elle-même d'activer.

Folle de rage, elle jeta alors violemment le téléphone sur le mur d'en face et essaya de se dégager à l'aide de sa main libre.

"Shaw, ne gâche pas tout."  
Lambert l'observait. Il n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre.  
"Je peux encore revenir sur notre marché."  
Il fit un pas dans sa direction.  
"Ou non..." termina t-il calmement.

Shaw dont la main était posée sur la sangle de son bras gauche pour s'en libérer s'arrêta soudain et le fixa. Les yeux grands ouverts, la rage suintant de chaque pore de sa peau, elle la relâcha à contre cœur et se rallongea dans le lit. Un sentiment de dégoût infini glissa le long de sa gorge lorsqu'elle déglutit.

"Root vivra, ainsi que les autres" se contenta d'ajouter Lambert. Il libéra alors la main gauche de Shaw, à sa grande surprise.

"Je suis un homme de parole, tout comme toi. Et ensemble nous allons faire de grandes choses." Il se dirigea ensuite vers la porte sous le regard interrogateur de Shaw et ajouta :

"Nous partirons dans quelques heures, tâche d'être prête."

* * *

 _Voila pour l'introduction de cette saison 5 fictive, merci de me dire (via MP ou review) ce que vous en pensez ainsi que vos idées etc ..._

 _En espérant que cela vous plaise._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

 _ **Texte co-écrit avec Ta Tchou,** encore merci pour vos messages et Review, ils sont toujours très encourageants et nous vont droit au coeur._

 _Bonne lecture._

* * *

 ** _Voiture de Décima, le soir où la Machine a accepté de se rendre en échange de la vie de ses agents._**

Ce soir là, Lambert et les agents de Samaritain conduisirent Shaw à plusieurs centaines de kilomètres de New-York.

Elle fut surprise de ne pas avoir été attachée ou cagoulée durant le trajet. A première vue, Lambert semblait tenir ses promesses. Elle savait que Root serait a priori en sécurité tant qu'elle ne tenterait rien. C'est bien tout ce qui la retenait en ce moment même de sauter du véhicule pour courir la rejoindre.

"On va où ?"  
Tranquillement assis à l'arrière, Lambert prit la parole :  
" A ton centre d'entraînement.  
– J'ai pas besoin d'entraînement.  
– Alors disons ton centre de formation. Vois-tu, nous ne fonctionnons pas comme vous, Samaritain est bien plus pointilleux que votre Machine sur la façon de traiter les menaces potentielles."  
Puis, s'avançant dans son siège pour se rapprocher de Shaw :  
"De plus, si tout se passe comme prévu, nous t'avons préparé une belle surprise.  
– J'aurai le droit de tuer Martine ?"  
Lambert sourit.  
"Non Shaw, tu sais que si tu la tues je serais obligé de revenir sur notre petit accord."  
Il vit le visage de l'ex-ISA se fermer davantage encore.  
"Mais tu devrais bientôt retrouver une de tes anciennes connaissances."  
Il attendit un instant avant d'ajouter :  
"Contrôle."  
Le visage de Shaw s'illumina : les images de leur dernière rencontre venaient de jaillir dans son esprit. Puis elle repensa à la cicatrice derrière l'oreille de Root. Un vilain sourire enlaidit son visage.  
Certes, ce n'était pas Martine. Mais elle ferait diaboliquement bien l'affaire en attendant.

Trois jours plus tard, Shaw se languissait dans la chambre spartiate qu'on lui avait allouée. Root hantait ses pensées. Elle voulait croire que Lambert avait tenu parole. Mais elle ne pouvait s'en assurer. Elle ne pouvait que l'espérer.  
Elle poussait son entraînement physique à son maximum, rouvrant donc régulièrement ses multiples plaies.

Elle avait bien tenté de croiser Martine. Mais pas moyen de trouver la moindre trace de la blonde décolorée.  
Oh elle savait bien qu'elle ne devait pas la tuer.  
Mais Lambert n'avait jamais dit qu'elle ne pouvait pas l'estropier un peu.

Elle ne quittait que rarement sa chambre. Les agents de Décima venaient la chercher plusieurs fois par jour, principalement pour des examens médicaux, mais aussi pour s'entraîner au combat. Ils se mesuraient à l'arme blanche. Et cela ne lui posait absolument aucun putain de problème de blesser, même grièvement, les agents durant leur sessions.  
Elle en avait déjà envoyé une dizaine à l'infirmerie.

La porte s'ouvrit alors qu'elle continuait, encore, de travailler ses tractions.  
Lambert apparut dans l'encadrement, une serviette à la main, toujours parfaitement apprêté dans son costume bleu cintré.  
Shaw resta suspendue à la barre, posant sur lui des yeux effroyablement vides.  
"J'ai déjà eu ma session d'entraînement aujourd'hui.  
– Tu as encore fait sauter tes points de suture."  
Il lui fit signe de descendre.  
"Nous avons besoin d'un agent opérationnel, pas d'une écorchée laissant des traînées de sang sur son passage."  
Shaw se laissa redescendre, le visage aussi atone qu'à l'ordinaire.  
Il s'était figé plusieurs jours auparavant. Depuis, plus aucune expression n'en transpirait.  
Lambert lui lança la serviette qu'elle saisit au vol.  
"Je t'avais promis quelque chose il y a trois jours, tu t'en rappelles ?"  
Shaw essuya machinalement les taches de sang et le regarda, toujours aussi inexpressive.  
"Martine ?"  
Lambert baissa brièvement les yeux.  
"Shaw, tu n'auras plus à t'occuper de Martine désormais." Il releva doucement la tête.  
"Contrôle."  
Pour la première fois depuis son arrivée, Lambert décela quelque chose qui filtrait de Shaw. Sa mâchoire s'était contractée, muscles saillants.  
"Je peux la tuer ?"  
Des jours qu'elle bloquait sur cette foutue cicatrice. Que cette putain d'image s'associait obsessionnellement au visage de son ancienne supérieure. Qu'elle la renvoyait à sa propre trahison. C'était, hélas, tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire, en cet instant, pour s'en acquitter.  
Tuer cette femme atténuerait peut-être la furieuse culpabilité qui la rongeait.

Lambert secoua la tête.  
"Shaw. Tu auras tout le temps de tuer les cibles que nous te donnerons, mais Contrôle n'en fait pas partie."  
"Alors ça ne m'intéresse pas." Elle lui jeta la serviette et sauta sur sa barre de tractions.  
"N'oublie pas que tu n'as pas réellement ton mot à dire Sameen"  
A l'énoncé de son nom son corps se pétrifia, comme foudroyé. Ce mot était réservé bordel. Elle ne supportait plus de l'entendre prononcer par quelqu'un d'autre.  
"Je m'appelle Shaw !" gronda-t-elle.  
"Très bien Shaw, mais cela ne change rien. Contrôle nous est tout aussi utile que toi, et nous ne nous débarrassons pas du personnel utile. Enfin, pas si nous pouvons nous en servir correctement." Il fit une pause, attendant que Shaw arrête de nouveau ses exercices.  
Ce qu'elle finit par faire.  
"Bien, continua-t-il. Le souci avec Contrôle c'est son patriotisme comme tu le sais, maintenant nous comptons sur toi pour qu'il soit converti au profit de Samaritain."  
Shaw pencha la tête.  
"Et qu'est-ce qui vous dit que je ne vais pas tout simplement la tuer lorsque je la verrai ?  
– La même chose qui me dit que tu resteras très longtemps avec nous."  
Il sourit de toutes ses dents.  
"Root bien sûr."  
Encore une fois le ventre de Shaw explosa comme sous un uppercut. Ce prénom prononcé à voix haute lui déchirait systématiquement les entrailles et, l'espace d'un instant, elle se vit sauter sur Lambert et lui éclater violemment la tête contre un mur.  
Ses mains se crispèrent sur la serviette et son souffle se fit de plus en plus court.  
"Ne prononcez pas son nom."  
Lambert afficha un demi-sourire et tourna les talons.  
"Si cela peut te faire plaisir. Maintenant suis-moi." Il avança dans le couloir sans l'attendre.  
Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une cellule semblable à celle de Shaw.  
"Tu peux l'abîmer un peu bien sûr, mais n'oublie pas notre accord."

Contrôle, installée sur son lit fixait, pensive, la lucarne qui la surplombait et dont le fin rai de lumière rendait la cellule un peu moins austère.  
Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser apparaître Lambert, elle afficha un visage sûr d'elle, tentant de garder un maximum de contenance. L'homme lui rendit poliment son sourire.  
"Je me suis dit qu'un peu de compagnie pourrait rendre votre séjour plus agréable."  
Il poussa la porte, laissant apparaître Shaw.  
Le visage de Contrôle se décomposa instantanément.  
Shaw fit un pas dans la pièce avant de se retourner vers Lambert.  
"J'aurais besoin d'un scalpel." Puis elle avança vers Contrôle.  
"Je veillerai à ce qu'on te l'amène".  
Il referma la porte, laissant les deux femmes livrées à elles-mêmes.

Shaw demeura immobile à un mètre de son ancienne chef, la tête légèrement penchée, le regard noir et visage clos.  
Contrôle se ressaisit et se leva pour faire face à Shaw.  
"Agent Shaw, cela faisait un moment que ..."  
Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Shaw lui asséna à direct en plein visage, la précipitant à nouveau sur le lit.  
"C'est moi qui parle ici !"  
Elle se jeta ensuite sur elle, refermant sa main sur sa gorge comme une serre assez puissante pour commencer à l'étrangler, le visage crispé par la rage.  
"Ils m'ont interdit de vous tuer." Elle se pencha plus près d'elle : "Mais vous finirez par me supplier."  
Elle relâcha son cou dans un mouvement si brusque que l'arrière de sa tête frappa le mur.  
Contrôle se rassit en se massant le crâne. Elle reprit, pleine de défiance :  
"Je saisis maintenant l'intérêt que Mademoiselle Groves vous porte."  
Elle essuya le sang qui s'écoulait de sa lèvre.  
Shaw avança de nouveau. Control leva la main.  
"Elle semble être la plus convaincue du groupe que vous êtes en vie. Et visiblement elle n'a pas tort."

Elle vit le visage de Shaw se détendre pendant une fraction de seconde. Control savait donc maintenant comment riposter, ou du moins comment attirer son attention.  
"Mais nous savons toutes les deux que cette personne n'existe plus. N'est-ce pas ?"  
Shaw s'avança à nouveau vers elle et la frappa si fort qu'elle lui brisa le nez. Cette fois son visage n'avait laissé passer aucune émotion.

Quelques heures plus tard dans sa cellule, Shaw se remémorait l'échange avec Contrôle.

Elle aurait voulu en savoir plus. Comment Root l'avait-elle confrontée ? Quand ?  
Mais elle avait perdu tout ascendant sur elle-même et avait roué Contrôle de coups jusqu'à qu'elle tombe inconsciente, réfrénant ses assauts à temps. Elle ne devait pas la tuer.

Elle ressassait ses paroles, qui finissaient par prendre sens.

Shaw n'était plus la même. Et s'imaginer face à Root, affronter son regard couleur de temps sur celle qu'elle était devenue l'angoissait.

 _ **Station de Métro désaffectée IRT**_

Root n'avait pas dormi beaucoup cette nuit-là.  
Deux heures déjà qu'elle tournait en rond dans l'ancienne station de métro en attendant l'arrivée de Finch. Elle caressait nerveusement son implant, souhaitant impatiemment que la Machine lui parle de nouveau.

Lorsque Finch arriva enfin, elle lui laissa immédiatement la place pour qu'il achève la mise en route de la Machine. Tel un spectre debout derrière lui, elle attendait, les pieds tapotant nerveusement bien que silencieusement le sol.  
Finch leva la tête vers elle  
"Votre impatience ne m'aide guère Miss Groves.  
‒ L'heure tourne Finch, et bien que cet endroit soit d'un charme absolu, j'avoue qu'il me tarde d'en sortir."  
Root ne pensait qu'à une chose : se mettre en route pour retrouver Sameen, et ce dans les plus brefs délais.  
"Je vous assure que je fais tout ce qui est mon pouvoir pour la déployer le plus rapidement possible. Mais vous tenir ainsi derrière moi en trépignant n'accélérera en aucune façon l'opération."  
Root souffla en secouant la tête et se dirigea vers le wagon, où elle commença à rassembler plusieurs pistolets en en plaçant deux directement dans son dos et deux supplémentaires dans un sac.  
"Est-ce vraiment nécessaire Miss Groves ?" lança Finch.  
"Je doute pouvoir récupérer Sameen sans quelques coups de feu Harold. Mieux vaut être prévoyant."  
Harold cessa un instant de saisir sur son clavier et recula son siège.  
"A ce propos Miss Groves. Nous n'avons toujours pas parlé de ce qu'il s'est passé ce jour-là à l'hôpital."  
La grande brune s'était figée, mais ne semblait pas vouloir répondre.  
"Êtes vous sûre que récupérer Mademoiselle Shaw soit la bonne solution à l'heure actuelle ?"  
-Ne pas la récupérer n'est pas une option Harold."

Root fit brusquement volte-face, les yeux plissés par la colère qui déformait son visage habituellement si doux, à présent dur et froid comme le marbre.  
Ne souhaitant surtout pas la blesser, Finch prit son temps pour énoncer ce qu'il avait à dire.  
"Shaw n'est peut-être plus la même, dois-je vous rappeler qu'elle a informé Greer de votre implant et nous a menés tout droit dans un piège ?"  
Root s'était dirigée vers Finch et s'approcha de son visage.  
"Et dois-je vous rappeler que nous l'avons abandonnée pendant quatre mois avant qu'elle ne les révèle ? Shaw sera toujours des nôtres Finch, et je ne la laisserai pas tomber une seconde fois !"

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'écran : celui-ci indiquait "Progress 100%". Elle pressa la touche Entrée.  
Finch vit le visage de Root s'illuminer d'un coup. Son sourire était revenu. Elle irradiait.  
Elle se releva et se dirigea vers la sortie.

"Que c'est bon de t'entendre…"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

 _ **Texte co-écrit avec Ta Tchou,** encore merci pour vos messages et Review, ils sont toujours très encourageants et nous vont droit au coeur._

 _Bonne lecture._

* * *

Finch avait tenté de joindre Root toute la matinée en vain.  
Trois jours que l'ancienne tueuse à gage ne s'était plus montrée à la station de métro. Depuis la remise en service de la Machine, les numéros non pertinents affluaient à tel point que Fusco ne prenait même plus le temps de manger un de ses sempiternels sandwichs ni Reese d'entretenir ses costumes, alors que les tasses de thé noir du Sri Lanka s'entassaient sur le bureau de Finch.  
"Monsieur Reese ?  
\- Oui Finch." Sa voix aussi calme qu'à l'ordinaire n'aurait jamais laissé imaginer qu'il se trouvait dans un bar à en maîtriser fermement l'un des clients contre un mur.  
"Toujours occupé avec votre numéro ?"  
\- Vous avez peur que je m'ennuie, Finch ?" Il raffermit sa prise et envoya la tête du pauvre bougre contre le mur.  
"J'ai dû rentrer dans les détails, mais nous sommes sur la bonne voie." Il releva la tête de l'homme : il était à présent totalement dans les vapes .  
"Un nouveau numéro ?  
\- Le lieutenant Fusco devrait pouvoir s'en occuper. Cela concerne Miss Groves."  
Reese fronça les sourcils, et son visage se ferma.  
"Il lui est arrivé quelque chose ?"  
\- C'est précisément ce qui me préoccupe, je n'en ai aucune idée. Elle ne daigne pas répondre à mes appels, je pensais que ..."  
Reese ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir sa phrase.  
"Je dépose le paquet et je me mets en route." Il traîna le corps de l'homme jusqu'à l'entrée du bar.  
"Vous avez des coordonnées ?"  
\- Par chance oui, d'après celles transmises par son cellulaire il semblerait que Mlle Groves se trouve sur les docks, mais leur position est étonnamment restée la même depuis plus de trente minutes."  
\- Envoyez-les moi, je m'occupe du reste." Il cliqua sur son oreillette et jeta rapidement l'homme dans sa voiture sans ménagement avant de démarrer en trombe.

Root faisait le pied de grue depuis une bonne heure devant l'entrepôt désaffecté.  
Patiemment adossée à un mur dans le froid, les mains plongées dans ses poches, elle s'accrochait de toutes ses forces à la médaille de Shaw.  
Mais ce n'était ni l'endroit ni le moment de s'égarer.  
Elle avait filtré les informations de la Machine, se préoccupant uniquement des numéros pertinents sur le secteur de New-York. C'était le meilleur moyen pour cueillir l'un des agents de Samaritain afin de lui soutirer un maximum d'informations sur Sameen et éventuellement le tuer si l'envie lui prenait.

Un sourire se dessina sur son visage lorsque le 4x4 aux vitres teintées apparut.  
Elle se rapprochait enfin de Sameen.  
Seul souci : la Machine n'avait aucun visu sur ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer dans les entrepôts. Le site était dépourvu de caméras de surveillance.  
Bien, elle allait devoir y aller à l'aveugle.  
Serrant religieusement une dernière fois la petite médaille dans sa main, elle agrippa ses armes, les sortit résolument de ses poches et marcha d'un pas déterminé vers l'entrepôt.  
Deux détonations retentirent. Elle sauta immédiatement à couvert derrière des palettes en bois et évalua rapidement la scène qui se déroulait quelques mètres plus loin.  
Ses jambes défaillirent.  
Mais juste une fraction de seconde.

Sameen était accompagnée de Lambert et de deux autres agents. Deux corps gisaient à ses pieds, et elle tenait un troisième homme en joue.

Finch avait donc en partie raison, Shaw travaillait très clairement pour le compte de Samaritain.  
Ses mains tremblèrent légèrement. Pourquoi ses yeux se mirent-ils à briller ?  
Elle les ferma un instant. Sameen. Bel et bien en vie. Impossible de se laisser submerger. Pas maintenant. Se ressaisir, vite.  
Elle respira profondément et se releva.

Elle ne put aller au bout de son mouvement. Une main ferme la maintenait accroupie.  
Elle pivota brusquement, prête à faire feu.  
"Refrène tes tendances suicidaires Root." Reese appuyait calmement sur son épaule.  
\- Je dois la récupérer John !"  
Root n'eut pas le temps d'argumenter : une troisième détonation avait retenti.  
Ils pivotèrent tous les deux : le corps du troisième homme venait de s'effondrer.  
Shaw l'avait abattu d'une balle en pleine tête.  
Ils restèrent accroupis, dévisageant une Shaw méconnaissable.  
La voir exécuter quelqu'un n'avait rien de spectaculaire en soi. Après tout c'était de l'une de ses spécialités. Elle tirait dans le tas, et plus souvent qu'à son tour.  
Mais la petite brune n'avait plus rien à voir avec leur ancienne partenaire et équipière. Son visage maintenant si pâle semblait comme figé dans la glace. Son regard était si vide.  
Les quatre agents de Samaritain remontèrent alors dans le véhicule et quittèrent les lieux.

La voiture se trouvait déjà loin lorsque Reese reprit la parole.  
"Root, la Shaw que tu as connue n'existe plus." Son murmure, encore plus cassé que d'habitude, laissait deviner son dépit.  
Root se dégagea de son emprise et lui jeta un regard noir.  
"Et à qui la faute John ?" Elle rangea ses armes dans ses poches et se releva.  
"Nous avons baissé les bras ! Et regarde ce que ces ordures en ont fait !" Elle se dirigeait déjà résolument vers sa voiture, tremblante de rage.  
"Root, tu fonces dans la gueule du loup."  
Mais, complètement indifférente, elle avait déjà parcouru une centaine de mètres à vive allure.  
"Parfait, j'ai aussi une faim de loup," gronda-t-elle entre ses dents.

Assise côté passager, Shaw pouvait encore sentir le canon brûlant et l'odeur âcre de son arme à travers la poche de sa veste.  
Installé de façon tout à fait détendue à l'arrière, Lambert détaillait son rapport par le menu à Greer.  
"L'agent Shaw se montre à présent complètement réceptive aux ordres.

\- …  
\- En effet Monsieur, comme prévu, aucune mauvaise surprise pendant l'opération." Son sourire s'élargit.  
"Je pense que l'agent Shaw sera très prochainement autonome. La mission suivante nous le dira."

‒ ...

‒ Oui, l'état physique de Control reste en effet inquiétant. Mais voyons le bon côté des choses, elle ne l'a pas tuée. Il nous faudra simplement encore attendre quelques semaines avant de reprendre les séances.

‒ ...

‒ Très bien monsieur."

Il raccrocha son téléphone et se pencha vers Shaw.  
"Si l'on écarte le petit souci avec Contrôle, nos supérieurs se montrent plutôt satisfaits, et si tout se passe bien tu pourras jouir d'une parfaite autonomie sur les futurs numéros."

Shaw demeura impassible.  
"C'est quoi la prochaine mission ?"  
Lambert rit tout en se repositionnant dans son siège.  
"J'aime tellement ta fougue." Il remit machinalement sa veste en place.  
"La prochaine mission risque de ne pas te plaire mais c'est pour ton bien et celui de ... Enfin celle dont je ne dois plus dire le nom."  
Un éclair de rage traversa les yeux de Shaw, elle saisit son arme et se retourna en la pointant sur Lambert.  
"Vous avez promis de la laisser en dehors de ça."  
Lambert affichait toujours un sourire confiant.  
"Range ça Shaw. Nous savons tous les deux ce qui se passerait si tu en venais à de telles extrémités."  
Le visage tendu comme jamais, la mâchoire serrée à s'en briser les dents, elle résista de toutes ses forces pour ne pas appuyer sur la détente, tentant désespérément de se raccrocher à la seule personne qui lui permettait encore d'entendre ces petites voix en elle, celles qui avaient empêché l'extinction totale de son humanité.  
Elle relâcha la gâchette et reprit lentement sa position initiale.

Il lui avait fallu se raccrocher au visage de Root pour réussir à se contenir.

"Allez-y, accouchez."  
"Hum..." Lambert hésita un instant.  
"D'abord j'aimerais que tu remettes ton arme à Mike ici présent." Il désigna de la tête l'homme assis à ses côtés. Et attendit que Shaw s'exécute.  
Elle mit une bonne minute avant de le faire.  
"Bien. Comme tu t'en doutes, ton carnet de bal va être complet pour un bon bout de temps. Et nous savons tous les deux que ton agaçante comparse n'arrêtera jamais de te… chercher, n'est-ce pas ?"  
Il prit un instant pour déceler une quelconque réaction sur le visage de Shaw, mais celui-ci n'avait même pas frémi.  
"Je t'ai fait une promesse et je compte bien la tenir. Cependant je doute qu'elle me facilite la tâche en te courant constamment après."  
Shaw avait remis les mains dans ses poches pour éviter de succomber à la tentation d'égorger tous les passagers du véhicule.  
Aux mots de Lambert elle serra si fort les poings que ses ongles s'enfoncèrent jusqu'au sang dans sa main.  
"Venez-en au fait."  
"Tu dois lui mettre les points sur les i et rapidement. Cette fille est pire qu'une sangsue. Sais-tu qu'elle vient de te voir abattre trois hommes de sang froid ?" Il se racla la gorge.  
"Samaritain ne peut pas encore la détecter mais nos agents si. Il aurait été déraisonnable de ne pas en placer quelques-uns avant notre arrivée."  
Il se tortilla à nouveau sur son siège.  
"Je ne comprends toujours pas comment elle a pu remonter ta piste. Mais une chose est sûre Shaw.  
Plus elle persistera, plus vite je le découvrirai."  
Shaw pouvait sentir le sang s'écouler sur ses doigts.  
Comme ça l'enrageait que cet enfoiré ait raison. … Bien sûr que Root, en bonne tête brûlée obsessionnelle, ne s'arrêterait pas. Elle la comprenait trop bien, elle en aurait fait autant. Depuis quand, chacune à sa manière, avaient-elles commencé, par tous les moyens, à se protéger l'une l'autre ?  
"Ce soir tu te rendras à ton appartement. Nous savons pertinemment que résister à t'y rejoindre lui sera impossible. Il va de soi que nous nous embusquerons à proximité. Ce sera ensuite à toi de décider de son avenir. Abattre une grande brune irritante ne sera jamais mon fantasme secret, mais sois certaine que je n'aurais aucun scrupule à loger une balle dans sa jolie tête."

Root s'était escrimée tout le reste de la journée à essayer de remonter la piste du véhicule dans lequel s'était engouffrée Shaw, sans aucun résultat. Plus les heures passaient, plus sa fébrilité ravivait la Pearky Psycho. Ses habitudes de tueuse à gage refirent lentement mais sûrement surface.

La Machine restant résolument muette, elle décida de prendre les choses en main et se rendit au commissariat où travaillait Fusco.  
Elle se présenta sous l'identité d'Augusta King en prétextant une enquête pour accéder au système des caméras de surveillance afin de remonter la seule piste dont elle disposait.  
Après deux heures de recherches et avoir gentiment envoyé bouler Fusco, elle finit par trouver ce qu'elle cherchait. Apparemment, la voiture avait déposé Shaw à proximité de son appartement. Elle se rua, incontinente, vers la sortie, sous le regard toujours aussi médusé de Fusco.

Le manteau de la nuit enveloppait déjà les rues de New-York.  
Sitôt arrivée devant l'immeuble de l'ancienne agent de l'ISA, son coeur battit à lui sortir de la poitrine. Il s'était déjà affolé à mesure qu'elle approchait.  
Elle ne prit même pas le temps de vérifier qu'aucun véhicule suspect ne stationnait à proximité. Evidemment qu'il s'agissait d'un piège, mais pas question de perdre une minute de plus, il fallait qu'elle la voie, qu'elle lui parle.

Elle hésita un moment en arrivant sur le pas de la porte. Elle pouvait voir la lumière percer à travers les interstices, mais aucun bruit ne filtrait de l'intérieur.  
Elle ferma un instant les yeux, posa une main légèrement tremblante sur la poignée de porte, prit une profonde inspiration et… entra.

Le visage de Root avait commencé à s'illuminer en apercevant la petite brune plantée devant son lit, les bras croisés sur la poitrine, mais le pas avide qui la précipitait vers l'objet de toutes ses obsessions s'arrêta brusquement.  
Quatre mois à explorer chaque piste, chaque miette laissée par Samaritain, à compter chaque minute loin d'elle, pour maintenant, en cet instant, s'en sentir aussi affreusement éloignée.

Elle pouvait à présent clairement distinguer ses traits.  
Shaw qui avait effroyablement maigri, et affichait de grands cernes noirs sous des yeux presque vitreux.  
Shaw qui se contenta de la fixer ostensiblement.  
Un seul pas la séparait de ce visage à présent étranger, que sa main vint naturellement effleurer.  
"Sameen..." Sa voix fragile étrangla le nom dans sa gorge.  
"... que t'ont-ils fait ?"

Shaw resta paralysée. Enfin Root en face d'elle. Ce visage. Cette voix. Comme son corps implorait de la serrer dans ses bras. L'étreindre jusqu'à ce que tout s'éteigne autour d'elles.  
Sa mâchoire se contracta davantage encore sous la main de Root, accentuant sa maigreur.  
Elle ne put retenir un profond soupir de passer dans ses narines. Elle vibra un bref instant avant de se ressaisir  
Elle dégagea sèchement sa joue du contact trop chaud.  
"Arrête," ordonna-t-elle d'une voix dure et froide.

A contre coeur, Root laissa doucement retomber sa main. Ne pas craquer, lutter, ne pas exposer à Sameen cette faiblesse. Rester forte, suffisamment forte pour contenir les larmes qu'avaient précipité le douloureux rejet.  
Mais ses yeux rougis la trahissaient déjà.  
"Je ne les laisserai plus jamais…" promit-elle dans un sinistre sifflement.

Désormais incapable de soutenir le regard de Root, Shaw fixait obstinément le sol.  
Son inquiétude, peut-être aussi sa peine, réveillaient toutes ces voix en elle.  
Voici plusieurs mois qu'elles n'étaient plus que de vagues murmures. Presque imperceptibles.  
Et maintenant elles hurlaient. Comme des sirènes assourdissantes au beau milieu d'une raffinerie de pétrole en feu.  
"Tu ne comprends décidément rien."  
Root écarquilla les yeux d'un air interrogateur, laissant du coup s'échapper quelques larmes bien contre son gré.  
"De quoi parles-tu Sameen ?"  
Les yeux de Shaw se refermèrent au doux son de son nom prononcé par Root, comme pour graver celui-ci en elle. Elle les rouvrit ensuite et leva la tête. Root avait perdu son sourire pour seulement afficher une profonde tristesse sur son visage.  
"Tu n'as plus le droit de faire ça."  
Le son de la voix de Shaw si glaciale fit presque peur à Root. Elle ne la reconnaissait plus.  
"De faire quoi ?"  
"Tu dois arrêter de me chercher." Elle s'était redressée et avait enfoui ses mains dans les poches de sa veste. Un point rouge apparut alors à un mètre au-dessus de la tête de Root, se détachant très nettement sur le mur blanc derrière elle. Un éclair de colère traversa ses yeux noirs. Une fois encore on la forçait à trahir Root. A la blesser.  
Alors elle retira sa main de sa poche. Mis fin à la faible distance qui les séparait encore, et murmura :  
"Pardonne-moi..."

Root ouvrit grand la bouche au contact froid de l'acier dans sa chair.  
Elle s'agrippa de toutes ses forces à Shaw, qui venait de la poignarder, laissant cette fois ses larmes s'échapper de ses yeux au même rythme que son sang.

Sans dire un mot, ni sans même un regard, elle se releva et quitta la pièce.  
Le point rouge sur le mur avait disparu.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Texte co-écrit avec Ta Tchou,** encore merci pour vos messages et Review, ils sont toujours très encourageants et nous vont droit au coeur._

 _Bonne lecture._

* * *

Les bips stridents de l'ordinateur de Finch faillirent lui faire renverser la gamelle de Bear.

Roméo Oscar Oscar Tango  
Roméo Oscar Oscar Tango  
Roméo Oscar Oscar Tango  
Roméo Oscar Oscar Tango

Ces quatre mots de l'alphabet phonétique défilaient en boucle, comme affolés, sur la ligne de commande de l'écran.  
Il composa immédiatement le numéro de John.  
"Monsieur Reese ?" demanda-t-il tout en pianotant vivement sur son clavier.  
"Oui Finch ?  
\- Il s'agit à nouveau de Miss Groves... la Machine ne cesse de reproduire son nom." Il se tut, comme soudain assailli par une sombre intuition.  
"Mon Dieu, il semblerait qu'elle soit..."  
Reese ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir.  
"Chez Shaw.  
\- Comment...?  
\- Je viens de recevoir un message, je vous l'envoie."  
Deux secondes plus tard, Finch reçut : "911 appartement de Shaw"  
"Je suis déjà en route," lança Reese tout en attrapant son manteau.  
Il ne lui fallut guère plus d'une dizaine de minutes pour se retrouver sur le palier de Shaw.  
Un téléphone avait été abandonné sur le pas de la porte grande ouverte.  
Il fonça dans l'immense loft arme au poing, jetant d'abord un rapide coup d'oeil circulaire.  
Aucune trace de la grande brune. Il refaisait consciencieusement le tour de la pièce quand ses yeux s'arrêtèrent au pied du lit de Shaw.  
Le corps inerte de Root gisait dans une mare de sang, un couteau profondément enfoncé dans son flan.  
Reese rangea immédiatement son arme tout en activant son oreillette et se précipita vers elle.  
Il examina rapidement la blessure de laquelle le sang s'écoulait. La lame ne semblait avoir touché aucun organe vital. Il la retira avec précaution et compressa la plaie.  
"Finch, il nous faut une ambulance tout de suite."  
"Juste ciel, est-elle...?"  
Reese prit son pouls.  
"Vivante."  
"Je vous l'envoie immédiatement. Quelque signe de Mademoiselle Shaw ?"  
Reese prit le temps d'inspecter la pièce scrupuleusement cette fois.

Elle ressemblait en tout point au souvenir qu'il en avait gardé depuis son passage deux ans auparavant. Le chevalet trônait exactement au même endroit que lorsque Root avait enlevé Shaw. Aujourd'hui c'est Root qu'il ramassait, Root poignardée par Shaw, souçonnait-il. Comment les choses en étaient-elles arrivées là ?  
"Non Finch, aucun signe de Shaw..  
\- Vous ne pensez tout de même pas..."  
Harold n'eut pas le cœur de finir sa phrase, l'idée qui lui traversait l'esprit était tout simplement inacceptable.  
"Je ne vois pas d'autre explication. Il s'agit d'une blessure à l'arme blanche qui nécessite un combat rapproché."  
Finch restait silencieux.  
"Je suis désolé Harold."

Shaw avait simplement rejoint la voiture de Décima, où Lambert l'attendait patiemment en compagnie des deux autres agents.  
Sans un mot, elle balança un uppercut à celui de gauche. Enchaîna avec un coup de pied dans la rotule de celui de droite. Puis plaqua violemment Lambert contre le véhicule, son avant-bras contre sa gorge exerçant suffisamment de pression pour accentuer ses paroles.  
"Si jamais vous la menacez encore une fois je vous crève."  
Lambert fut presque effrayé par l'inhumanité polaire des yeux de Shaw.  
"Ce ne sera plus nécessaire à présent," réussit-il à articuler. Il fit un signe aux deux hommes qui s'apprêtaient à maîtriser Shaw.  
Elle relâcha son emprise et monta posément dans le véhicule. Une violente sensation de dégoût s'empara d'elle tandis qu'elle fixait nerveusement la fenêtre de son appartement.

La voiture avait continué de rouler pendant plusieurs blocs. Mais Shaw aurait été bien incapable de dire où elle se trouvait. Quelque chose s'était affreusement obscurci en elle depuis qu'elle avait fui le loft en laissant l'ex tueuse à gages pour morte.  
Elle ne réalisa même pas qu'ils étaient arrivés à destination et que le moteur s'arrêta.  
Lambert passa la main par-dessus l'épaule de Shaw.  
"Vos clés, agent Shaw."  
Shaw sortit enfin de ses ténèbres et tourna la tête vers Lambert.  
"Les clés de quoi ?"  
Lambert lui sourit en agitant lesdites clés.  
"Celles de votre nouvel appartement voyons."  
Son sourire se figea devant le regard absent de la petite brune. Il continua néanmoins :  
"Nous n'avons plus aucune raison de vous retenir en cellule, beaucoup de travail vous attend ici à New-York. Les cibles n'y manquent pas."  
Il lui tendit un téléphone extrait de sa poche.  
"J'oubliais. Il va de soi que vous devrez répondre à chaque appel, sinon je considérerais que vous êtes revenue sur notre accord."

Shaw n'avait pas fermé l'oeil de la nuit. Les images de la soirée bouclaient, parfois dans le désordre, telles une litanie nauséeuse se déversant dans son esprit.  
Les yeux incrédules de Root quand elle avait enfoncé la lame en elle. Ses mains agrippées de toutes leurs forces aux pans de sa veste.  
Depuis les voix hurlaient, comme une piste son détraquée sur ce mauvais montage video.  
Elle avait dû dissiper les doutes des autres abrutis quant à sa 'dévotion' à Samaritain. S'assurer de ne toucher aucun organe vital de Root. Lui éviter de se prendre une balle en pleine tête.  
Sûr que le putain de point rouge au-dessus de leurs têtes l'avait motivée.

Il fallait qu'elle la voie. Qu'elle s'assure que...

Elle attendit jusqu'au matin. Reese avait déjà dû recevoir le texto envoyé la veille via le téléphone de Root qu'elle avait subtilisé.  
Elle embarqua le téléphone de Décima et partit immédiatement en acheter un autre, ainsi que des vêtements neufs. Elle compliqua son itinéraire de toutes les façons possibles et inimaginables pour être sûre ne pas être suivie.  
Elle ne pouvait prendre aucun risque. Ses vêtements et son équipement avaient certainement été truffés de mouchards. Elle se changea donc au détour d'une allée, mit en place le renvoi d'appel sur le nouveau téléphone qu'elle prit soin de cacher, et se débarassa de ses anciens effets dans la première benne venue.

Elle se rendit rapidement au coeur du quartier Chinois, là où la Team opérait en toute discrétion au fond de la rame de métro désaffectée. Elle se tint à bonne distance, juste assez pour observer les va- et-vient, et avoir une chance d'apercevoir Finch ou Reese.  
Impossible qu'ils l'aient emmenée ici, pensa t-elle. Les lieux n'étaient pas du tout adaptés pour des soins médicaux.  
Finch finit par sortir de la station de métro, un grand sac noir à la main. Il remonta ensuite la rue du quartier chinois, Shaw sur ses talons.

Lorsque Root se réveilla le lendemain elle sentit un poids sur ses jambes Elle se redressa difficilement, et grimaça lorsqu'elle sa blessure la rappela à l'ordre.  
Bear s'était allongé sur elle. Il releva la tête à son tour, puis descendit quémander une caresse en se plaçant doucement près de sa main.  
Elle allait répondre à sa demande, mais interrompit son geste en entendant des voix au loin.  
Bear s'agita. Elle sortit alors du lit avec difficulté et, accompagnée du Malinois, se dirigea vers ce qui semblait être une vive discussion.

"Finch laissez-moi la voir !  
‒ Je regrette Miss Shaw, vous ne me laissez pas le choix.  
‒ C'est moi qui n'ai pas eu le choix ! C'était ça ou une balle dans la tête. Si j'avais réellement voulu la tuer elle serait morte. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de me rater quand je cherche à liquider quelqu'un. Faites au moins confiance à mes qualités de tueuse !"  
Ses joues creuses accentuaient grossièrement ses cernes, mais toute impassibilité avait disparu de son visage.  
"Je ne prendrai aucun risque, bien qu'il soit certainement trop tard. Vous avez sûrement conduit les agents de Samaritain jusqu'à nous en commettant l'imprudence de venir ici.  
‒ Vous allez m'apprendre à couvrir mes traces Finch ? Et à m'assurer que je ne suis pas suivie ?"  
Finch ne semblait pas vouloir bouger.  
"Harold je ne veux pas vous faire de mal, mais je vais devoir passer.  
‒ Pas la peine d'en venir aux mains Sweetie."  
Root avait ouvert la porte et se tenait au chambranle, Bear à ses côtés. Il se rua sur Shaw sitôt qu'il la reconnut et la fit chuter, tout en lui débarbouillant le visage.  
"Bear !" rit-elle en se débattant sans grande conviction.  
La voix de Shaw avait changé, elle avait repris ses douces intonations. Plus rien à voir avec cette chose glaciale qui l'avait pratiquement tuée la veille.  
Root ne put retenir un sourire en regardant la scène, et un frisson en entendant cette voix.  
"Pas d'inquiétude Harold, elle me le fera savoir si nous devons recevoir de la visite.  
‒ Êtes-vous certaine que ce soit une bonne idée ?"  
Son regard allait et venait de Shaw à Root, qui affichait le même sourire que quatre jours plus tôt lorsque la Machine s'était remise en route et lui avait enfin parlé.  
Shaw s'était assise et caressait un Bear toujours aussi excité par leurs retrouvailles.  
"Comment ça elle te préviendra ?" Elle interrogeait Root du regard.  
Root ne répondit pas à la question et regarda Harold.  
"Vous n'avez pas de thé noir ici Harold je suppose, vous savez pourtant que j'en raffole."  
Root s'avança précautionneusement vers Harold, la douleur ralentissant quelque peu ses gestes. Mais il continuait de fixer Shaw avec les sourcils exagérément haussés comme à son habitude.  
"J'insiste Harold.  
‒ Très bien Miss Groves, mais je reviendrai rapidement, et serai sûrement accompagné de John à mon retour."  
Il jeta à dernier coup d'oeil à Shaw.  
"Bear."  
Béatement lové entre les jambes de Shaw, le Malinois ne semblait pas vouloir en bouger. Elle lui fit un simple signe de tête. Il obéit et fila immédiatement rejoindre Finch.

La petite brune se releva en adoptant une posture qui, si la chose était possible, lui donnait un air vaguement penaud. Elles attendirent en silence que Finch et Bear aient quitté l'appartement.

Shaw fut la première à rompre le silence qui menaçait de devenir pesant.  
"Que voulais-tu dire par elle me préviendra ?"  
Root pencha la tête et fit une moue.  
"Alors même pas une excuse ?"  
Shaw avait repris son air sérieux, mais son visage ne ressemblait heureusement pas à celui auquel Root avait fait face la veille.  
"Je suis sérieuse Root.  
‒ Et moi donc !"  
Elle grimaça. La douleur se diffusait dans ses jambes et rendait la station debout difficile.  
Shaw accourut la soutenir.  
"Tu devrais rester allongée. Que ça cicatrise un peu.."  
Elle passa sa tête sous le bras de Root pour la soutenir et la reconduire dans la chambre.  
"On va jouer au docteur ?" murmura Root.  
Shaw sourit. Surprise de constater qu'elle en était encore capable. Impossible de se souvenir de la dernière fois que ça lui était arrivé.  
"Oui Root. Si tu veux."  
Elle la déposa doucement sur le lit, la forçant à s'allonger. Elle se retourna ensuite pour se diriger vers la salle de bain. Root agrippa son bras de toutes ses forces.  
"Reste," implora-t-elle.  
"Je ne compte pas partir, rassure-toi." Son visage s'était littéralement transformé depuis la veille, il était certes toujours aussi creux et pâle, mais une lueur était apparue dans ses yeux.  
Elle prit la main de Root dans les siennes et la déposa sur le lit. Leur contact était chaud et doux, deux sensations qui avaient elles aussi quitté le corps de Shaw depuis bien longtemps.  
Elle lui sourit gentiment et alla chercher des gants ainsi que tout le nécessaire pour refaire le pansement.  
Root ne l'avait pas lâchée une seconde des yeux.  
"Je ne t'en veux pas tu sais."  
Shaw suspendit son geste, en évitant le regard de Root.  
"Ils ne m'ont pas laissé le choix... Ils..."  
‒... Allaient me tuer, je sais." Elle attendit un moment avant de reprendre.  
"Tu travailles pour eux maintenant."  
Shaw se retourna et revint auprès de Root.  
"C'est le seul moyen de te protéger. Ainsi que Finch et Reese."  
Elle souleva le tee-shirt de Root, retira le bandage ensanglanté et examina de près les points de suture.  
"Tu ne peux pas rester avec eux."  
Elle saisit la main de Shaw pour la forçer à arrêter les soins.  
"Sameen. Regarde-moi."  
Shaw planta des yeux clairement déterminés dans les siens et murmura :  
"Je ne veux pas risquer de te..."  
Elle n'eut pas besoin de finir sa phrase. Root qui lui souriait tendrement, posa son autre main sur sa joue.  
"Ça n'arrivera pas." Elle releva lentement la tête et attira Sameen à elle. Qui ferma instantanément les yeux et frissona sous l'infinie douceur des lèvres de Root.  
Le temps se figea, et elles flottèrent longtemps, fondues l'une en l'autre quelque part dans l'espace-temps. Il fallut le claquement de la porte d'entrée pour les ramener brutalement sur Terre.

"Root ?" La voix de Reese résonna fortement dans tout l'appartement. Il surgit dans la chambre, arme aux poing.  
Elles s'étaient déjà dégagées l'une l'autre, et Shaw avait repris les soins.  
Seul leur souffle court aurait pu témoigner de leur vibrante rencontre.  
"Tout va bien John," lança Root en arborant un sourire béat.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

 _ **Texte co-écrit avec Ta Tchou,** encore merci pour vos messages et Review, ils sont toujours très encourageants et nous vont droit au coeur._

 _Bonne lecture._

* * *

Reese abaissa son arme sans pour autant la ranger, observant attentivement les gestes de Shaw.  
Finch apparut en compagnie de Bear quelques secondes plus tard.  
"Je pense que nous devrions discuter de certaines choses miss Shaw."  
"J'en ai encore pour cinq minutes."  
Shaw n'avait pas levé la tête, toujours concentrée sur la blessure de Root.  
Cette dernière regarda attentivement Finch et Reese et leur fit un signe de tête pour confirmer que tout allait bien. Ne les voyant pas bouger Root pencha la tête pour leur signaler que leur présence n'était pas nécessaire.  
Les deux hommes sortirent sans dire un mot, les laissant à nouveau seules.  
Root releva la tête de Shaw et refit sa petite moue.  
"Cinq minutes ? Vraiment ? C'est tout ce à quoi j'ai droit ?"  
Shaw la regarda en souriant légèrement à son tour.  
"Root. Je dois vraiment finir ton pansement. Reste tranquille.  
‒ Tu sais quand même qu'il va falloir beaucoup plus que ça pour te faire pardonner. Si on fait les comptes c'est quand même la deuxième fois Sam."  
Elle transforma sa moue en un sourire féroce.  
"La première ne compte pas Root. Et si on va par là dois-je compter le nombres de fois où je me suis retrouvée droguée ou attachée ?"  
"La dernière fois ne compte pas non plus. Si je me rappelle bien tu étais tout à fait consentante. " Elle élargit encore plus son sourire.  
Shaw marmonna quelques mots confus au souvenir de leur dernière nuit passée ensemble, à la fin de laquelle elle s'était réveillée menottée à Root.  
Elle fit glisser le tee-shirt de Root pour le remettre en place et, mue par le besoin stupide de vérifier que personne ne les regardait, jeta un œil à la porte de la chambre. Mais les deux hommes étaient hors de vue.  
"Evite de trop remuer, et change les pansements toutes les vingt-quatre heures.  
‒ Tu me demandes de tenir en place alors que je t'imagine déjà vêtue d'une magnifique blouse blanche ?"  
Le sourire de Shaw s'effaça.  
"Je ne reviendrai pas. Finch a raison, c'est trop dangereux. Ils vont finir par me suivre. Je ne veux prendre aucun risque.  
‒ Vous me connaissez bien mal, Sameen Shaw, si vous vous imaginez une seule seconde que je vais vous laisser à nouveau disparaître…"  
Le sourire de Root avait lui aussi fait place à une mine bien trop sérieuse.  
"Je trouverai un moyen, mais je ne dois rien précipiter. Ils viennent tout juste de me "relâcher" et je m'attends à les voir débarquer n'importe quand. L'autre chienne à poils jaunes doit déjà être sur mes traces"  
Le visage de Shaw s'était assombri en évoquant son ancienne tortionnaire. Comment ne pas revivre ce calvaire trop récent.  
Root pencha la tête, perplexe.  
"Tu parles de Martine ?  
‒ Un mois que cette tarée ne s'est pas montrée. Elle doit prendre son temps pour faire une entrée fracassante."  
Root sentait la rage vibrer dans tout le corps de Shaw. Et imaginer les mains de cette vulgaire blonde décolorée sur elle, ses yeux sadiques suivre les scarifications qu'elle y dessinait... Constater que la simple mention de cette femme affaiblissait sa petite brune d'habitude si solide lui faisait presque regretter de l'avoir tuée si… proprement...

"Oh Honey, la seule entrée fracassante qu'elle ait faite dernièrement, c'est au cimetière."  
Shaw fronça les sourcils d'un air interrogateur. Root lui sourit.  
"Je lui ai brisé la nuque il y a un mois."  
Elle retroussa légèrement le nez en murmurant :  
"Tu sais très bien, que je ne supporte pas que quelqu'un te fasse du mal… personne à part moi bien sûr…"  
Shaw se sentit se détacher brusquement de tout son être. Comme témoin d'un corps qui ne lui appartenait plus, elle se vit plonger sur Root et, presque avidement, saisir son visage de ses deux mains et sceller ses lèvres aux siennes.  
Root répondit à son baiser en l'attirant sur elle. Que Shaw ait pris l'initiative la renversait.  
Shaw glissa enfin dans un monde de silence, sans luttes, sans voix. Juste le besoin irrépressible de contact avec Root, qu'elle avait tant désiré pendant tous ces mois, ne lui laissant que cette sensation d'être enfin à sa place. Et tandis que leurs mains parcouraient impatiemment leurs corps, Shaw sentit Root se tendre contre elle.

Elles s'embrasèrent en abandonnant toute réalité autour d'elles, jusquà ce que Shaw sente une contraction de douleur sur le visage de Root. Elle mit instantanément fin à leur étreinte et se souleva légèrement.  
Elle posa sa main sur la blessure de Root, vérifiant qu'elle ne s'était pas rouverte.  
"Désolée..."  
Root répondit en posant sa main sur le visage écarlate de Shaw.  
"Ne le sois pas."  
Elles prirent encore un moment avant de rejoindre Finch et Reese.  
Shaw avait vainement essayé de convaincre Root de rester allongée, mais elle avait formellement refusé de rester une minute de plus loin d'elle.  
Finch avait déjà préparé deux grandes tasses de thé.  
Shaw se tenait debout à côté de Root qui s'était installée à table. Elle fut rejointe par Bear qui s'assis à ses pieds.  
"Comment comptes-tu faire maintenant Shaw ?" Reese gardait une mine sévère, il ne savait pas trop comment réagir au retour de leur ancienne co-équipière.  
Il aimait Shaw, c'était son compagnon d'arme, mais il savait aussi combien la torture pouvait vous transformer quelqu'un, et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de poser sur elle un regard empli de méfiance .  
"Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais réellement le choix. Je dois travailler pour eux."  
Elle croisa les bras et déclara :  
"Sans la Machine, vous êtes sans défense. Ils pourraient vous trouver trop facilement. J'ai, disons… conclu un accord avec eux. Ils ne bougeront pas si je reste en place."

Finch jeta un regard interrogateur à Root qui sirotait tranquillement son thé. Elle reposa sa tasse.  
"Non, je ne lui ai pas dit."  
Shaw plissa les yeux.  
"Pas dit quoi ?"  
Root enchaîna.  
"Nous avons pu la sauver."  
Shaw en laissa tomber ses bras.  
"Vous ne devez en aucun cas vous approcher des cibles de Samaritain, il comprendrait immédiatement, ils se posent déjà des questions sur la manière dont Root a bien pu remonter ma trace. C'est beaucoup trop dange..."  
Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase : son téléphone sonnait.  
Elle le saisit immédiatement et se mit à l'écart des autres tout en restant dans la même pièce puis décrocha.  
Tous virent son visage se métamorphoser immédiatement.  
"Oui ?" Sa voix avait retrouvé ses intonations glaciales.  
"Ce que je fais en dehors des missions n'a aucun intérêt Lambert."  
Au fur et à mesure que la conversation avançait Root vit à nouveau la Shaw de la veille émerger.  
"J'y serai." Elle raccrocha le téléphone.  
"Je dois y aller."  
Root essaya de se relever, mais Shaw qui passait à proximité posa sa main sur son épaule et secoua la tête en un "non" silencieux.  
"Je reprendrai contact avec vous dès que je le pourrais."  
Elle glissa lentement, presque sensuellement la main dans le dos de Root en guise d'au revoir. Puis, tout en se dirigeant vers la porte, elle fit signe à Reese de la suivre.

Reese et Shaw se firent face sur le pas de la porte. L'ancien militaire, peut-être par réflexe, n'avait pu se défaire tout à fait de son scepticisme et gardait la main posée sur son arme. Il dévisagea attentivement Shaw, cherchant les traits de "sa" Shaw, sa partenaire à la loyauté en acier trempé avec qui ils avaient mis leur vie en danger d'innombrables fois au service de Finch et de sa Machine.  
Shaw l'arracha à son observation. OK. La même voix grave teintée d'ironie blasée balaya les derniers doutes :  
"Relax John, je n'ai pas encore reçu l'ordre de tous vous flinguer."  
Les lèvres de Reese s'étirèrent légèrement et ses épaules se relâchèrent presque complètement.  
Puis, baissant davantage encore la voix, Shaw ajouta :  
"Je veux que Root soit constamment sous surveillance. Elle ne doit pas m'approcher.  
‒ C'était déjà assez compliqué de la retenir sans la Machine dans sa tête, là ça sera mission quasi impossible, tu en as conscience ?  
‒ Je ne peux pas prendre le risque de bousiller cette couverture. Si on compte détruire Samaritain y'a pas le choix. Débrouille-toi."  
Elle ne le laissa pas répondre et s'évanouit dans les escaliers.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6

Ok petit changement de Rating pour ce chapitre, alors zappez le si ce genre ne vous intéresse pas, sans souci ce n'est pas essentiel pour le déroulement de l'histoire.  
Au pire vous pouvez allez jusqu'au XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX qui indique la partie concernée.

 _ **Texte co-écrit avec Ta Tchou,** encore merci pour vos messages et Review, ils sont toujours très encourageants et nous vont droit au coeur._

 _Bonne lecture._

* * *

Trois jours que Root n'avait aucune nouvelle de Shaw.  
Qu'elle était restée au calme dans la planque de Finch et s'était lentement laissée submerger par ce fichu sentiment d'abandon depuis que la Machine s'était à nouveau tue.  
Elle savait aussi qu'il était bien trop dangereux pour tous d'essayer de la retrouver mais, au matin du 3e jour, l'attente devint insoutenable, et cette inactivité forcée allait la rendre folle.  
Mais au petit jour, elle entendit enfin le léger crachotis familier : sa fidèle alliée répondait à ses suppliques et se décidait à se manifester.  
Finch avait bien vainement tenté de la retenir.  
"Demandez au moins à Monsieur Reese de vous accompagner Miss Groves !"  
Retrouvant ses expressions faciales préférées, Root pencha la tête et lui décocha sa petite moue enfantine.  
"Harold, je trouve tellement adorable que vous vous inquiétiez pour moi, mais vous ne devriez pas."  
Elle caressa son implant.  
"Vous voulez m'avoir à l'oeil, mais à quoi bon un chaperon puisque j'ai votre déesse a à l'oreille ?"  
Elle saisit sa veste, son cellulaire, sans oublier son taser bien sûr, et se dirigea vers la sortie de son pas dansant. Au passage elle gratifia Bear d'un câlin et lui confia :  
"Elle reviendra bientôt, ne t'inquiète pas.  
‒ Puis-je au moins connaître votre plan Miss Groves," paniqua presque Finch ?  
Elle haussa les épaules.  
"Avec plaisir Harry, mais il faudrait que je sois moi-même au courant. Soyez sage, lâcha-t-elle en s'éclipsant.

Pendant que Root trépignait dans la planque de Finch, Shaw courait les rues de New-York. Lambert n'avait pas menti : les cibles et les missions s'étaient accumulées, laissant peu de temps à l'ennui ou aux états-d'âme, du moins dans la journée.  
Contrairement à la Machine, il ne s'agissait ni d'infiltration ni de travail sous couverture.  
Samaritain était intransigeant et considérait forcément les cibles pertinentes comme une menace requérant une élimination immédiate.  
Jusqu'ici, enlever une vie avait toujours laissé Shaw de marbre. Mais étrangement, chaque nuit depuis son retour, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'elle n'était ni plus ni moins que redevenue un vulgaire exécuteur nettoyeur au service d'un foutu robot.  
Elle n'avait pas su résister à l'envie de s'assurer que Root respectait son confinement, puisque tenter de retenir cette furie c'était comme essayer de mettre des menottes à Shaw. Alors avant chaque mission, munie de son fusil sniper, elle se rendait sur les toits et scrutait l'appartement de Finch et ses environs. Juste pour vérifier qu'elle ne s'était pas débinée. Il lui arrivait même de la contrôler plusieurs fois par jours, lorsque ses déplacements le lui permettaient.  
Elle ne fut donc qu'à moitié surprise, perchée sur son toit ce matin-là, de n'apercevoir personne dans l'immense appartement de Finch.  
Elle ne sut pas si elle était plus hérissée par une nouvelle et probable escapade de Root, ou terrifiée à l'idée d'une descente de ses nouveaux collègues chez Finch. Elle vérifia rapidement d'éventuels signes de lutte ou de kidnapping. Mais cette incertitude quant à la situation de Root la rendit insupportablement nauséeuse. Cette foutue tarée avait le don de lui déclencher une multitude de réactions incontrôlables qui, décidément, l'enrageaient plus que tout.  
Et la pister maintenant que la Machine était à nouveau branchée allait encore être vachement simple !  
Hors de question d'écumer tous les parcs d'enfants de la ville à la recherche du nouveau déguisement sous lequel elle s'était glissée. Lambert ne l'avait pas encore contactée. Elle hésita à un instant, puis remballa son fusil et descendit des toits.  
Réfléchir, vite. Ne pas attirer l'attention de Samaritain, et surtout espérer que Root n'ait pas eu l'inconscience de se lancer à sa recherche. Il aurait par ailleurs été dangereusement stupide et stupidement dangereux d'entrer en contact direct avec Finch ou Reese.  
OK. Fusco.  
Son téléphone sonna alors qu'elle arrivait en bas de l'immeuble. Elle secoua la tête, prit une inspiration et décrocha. Elle devrait remettre sa visite au détective aux costumes douteux à plus tard.

Le visage de Root s'illumina en arrivant devant l'hôtel Hilton de New-York. Elle y entra et se dirigea directement vers la réception.  
"Tu peux me faire des surprises comme celles-ci quand tu veux," murmura-t-elle à la Machine.  
"Bonjour, une réservation au nom de Bridget Stones."  
Une jeune femme blonde lui sourit et pianota sur son ordinateur.  
"Mais bien sûr." Elle releva ensuite la tête, semblant chercher quelqu'un. Un peu déroutée, elle tendit la clé à Root.  
"Voici."  
Root regarda la clé électronique que lui avait tendue la jeune femme et son sourit s'agrandit encore plus.  
"Hum, intéressant" Sur le porte-clé king size était indiqué en relief : Suite Nuptiale.

Shaw avait passé l'après-midi à s'occuper d'un cartel mexicain spécialisé dans l'armement.  
Un combat loyal à cinq contre un. Elle avait pris soin d'en garder deux en vie pour finir le travail "à la main". Elle était pleine de frustration et de colère depuis ces derniers jours ,et il fallait l'extérioriser d'une façon ou d'une autre.  
Mais cette petite séance de bottage de fesses n'eut pas l'effet escompté. Shaw ne se sentait pas du tout détendue. Elle contacta ensuite Lambert pour qu'il envoie une équipe de nettoyage.  
Après s'être assurée qu'elle n'aurait plus personne à descendre pour la fin de la journée, elle put reprendre les recherches sur sa brune excentrique. Elle se rendit donc au commissariat du 8e. Pourvu que Fusco y soit... Ces foutus Latinos lui avaient déjà fait perdre assez de temps.

Le détective mâchait distraitement un burritos à son bureau en fourrageant dans une pile de paperasses.  
Shaw s'installa directement sur la chaise qui lui faisait face.  
"Salut Lionel."  
Il leva la tête et, tel maître Corbeau, ouvrit un bec aussi large que les yeux et manqua laisser tomber sa proie, offrant à Shaw une belle vue sur sa bouchée à moitié mâchée.  
Il déglutit et se leva lentement, une expression de surprise complètement comique sur le visage.  
"Elle avait raison, on peut pas tuer ton genre de chat, murmura-t-il…"  
Mais ses yeux pétillants trahissaient autant de joie que de soulagement, ainsi qu'un vénérable respect.  
"Discrétion Lionel," fit Shaw en jetant un oeil aux caméras derrière lui. "Je ne veux pas attirer l'attention. Je vais avoir besoin de toi."  
Fusco se rassit maladroitement et posa sa mangeaille sur le bureau.  
‒ Ça a un rapport avec 'CocoPuffs' ? Tu sais qu'elle a été insupportable après... enfin tu sais.  
‒ Pas comme si elle l'avait jamais été. Mais elle a disparu de chez Finch, et j'ai besoin de savoir dans quoi elle s'est encore fourrée.  
‒ Je regarde ça. Comment je te contacte ?"  
Shaw ne put empêcher de montrer toute son affection dans son sourire . Ce sacré briscard avait pigé au quart de tour et resterait toujours aussi fiable et efficace.  
"Tu as un vieux Talkie qui traîne ?"  
L'inspecteur fouilla dans son tiroir pour en sortir deux Talkie-Walkie.  
"Tiens, mais ce sont des ondes courtes.  
"Je serai pas loin. Au moins ils ne pourront pas remonter tes infos".  
Elle saisit l'un des appareils et se leva.  
"Merci Lionel."  
Elle lui adressa un rapide regard reconnaissant. Il se leva à son tour et se rendit confusément compte qu'il se tenait presque au garde-à-vous devant cette incassable auxiliaire de la Machine qui, bon sang, s'était faite truffer de plomb pour leur sauver la peau.  
"Quand tu veux," maugréa-t-il, gêné, en cherchant son cellulaire.  
Lorsque Shaw arriva devant le Hilton, elle considéra son sempiternel pantalon para et son sweat-shirt noir, et fit la grimace. On ne la laisserait jamais passer la porte dans cette tenue. Elle leva les yeux au ciel et se mit en quête d'une boutique adéquate.  
Fusco lui avait indiqué quelques heures plus tôt que Root s'était montrée à l'hôtel au début de l'après-midi et n'en avait pas bougé.

Lorsqu'elle revint habillée plus convenablement pour les lieux, elle s'arrêta brièvement devant l'entrée du bar-restaurant. Root y sirotait un cocktail, tranquillement assise au comptoir.  
Et une Shaw stupéfaite écarquilla les yeux en détaillant la robe de soirée plutôt courte et les talons de la grande brune qui soulignaient ses jambes interminables enroulées comme des pythons autour des montants du tabouret.

La violence du désir qui lui embrasa le ventre lui coupa le souffle. Cette fois il faudrait plus que les baisers stratosphériques dont Root avait le secret pour l'apaiser.  
Respirant un peu trop rapidement à son goût, elle parvint à se glisser à une table assez éloignée du bar en prenant garde à ne pas se faire repérer par Root qui semblait attendre quelqu'un, à moins que jouer les tentatrices dans les hôtels de luxe ne soit dans ses habitudes ? Il allait vraiment falloir qu'elle prenne vraiment le temps de vraiment la connaître. Quelle mission avait bien pu lui assigner la Machine qui justifiait cette mise à éblouir la plus aguerrie des sociopathes ?

"Sameen…" murmura Root qui recevait en direct les images que lui transmettait la Machine. Elle put donc admirer sans être inquiété une Shaw vêtue d'une longue robe noire fendue, galbant sa merveilleuse poitrine et relevant ses courbes parfaites, et dont la longue chevelure auburn retombait sur ses épaules dénuées. Elle affichait cet adorable air grognon qui faisait à chaque fois chavirer son coeur.  
Elle souriait en caressant du pouce l'écran de son smartphone. Le barmaid vaguement grisonnant qui en était à sa deuxième tentative d'approche dans un flirt bas de gamme contrastant avec les lieux, sentit ses instincts de chasseur vivement stimulés. En observant les vaines tentatives du pauvre homme, Root se souvint sans rougir qu'elle avait usé du même bagou, deux ans auparavant, pour faire fléchir son inflexible brunette.  
"Peut-on vous servir autre chose ? Offert par la maison bien entendu," crut-il utile de préciser en ponctuant sa phrase par un clin d'œil supposément aussi dévastateur que son sourire.  
Root se contenta de lui répondre poliment.  
"C'est gentil mais je dois garder les idées claires."  
Mais l'homme continua sur sa lancée en se rapprochant de plus en plus.

N'importe quelle autre que Shaw aurait froncé les sourcils, grincé des dents et lacéré la table de jalousie, mais regarder Root se débattre avec le barmaid était plutôt divertissant, voire amusant. Et de toute façon, barmaid de luxe ou pas, c'était elle que Root teasait sans relâche, et elle avait furieusement envie de faire l'objet de ses provocations outrancières. Là. Tout de suite.

Root recula félinement et fixa la caméra au-dessus du bar. Elle était en connexion permanente avec le système de sécurité d'excellente qualité de l'hôtel et avait clairement pu voir le regard enflammé de Sameen.  
"On dirait que votre numéro de Don Juan a attiré l'attention - pour rester mesurée - de mon amie." Elle appuya son sourire.  
"Pourriez-vous s'il vous plaît garder ceci ?" dit-elle en faisant glisser lascivement son sac sur le comptoir, les mains suivies par le regard hypnotisé du pauvre homme.  
Elle se leva doucement du siège et se dirigea vers les toilettes de l'hôtel.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A revoir Root (et cette fois autrement qu'à travers cette maudite lunette de sniper) Shaw s'était sentie comme balayée par un souffle crépitant qui vivifiait chaque cellule de son corps. Se tenir à distance depuis plusieurs jours alors que tout son être ne lui réclamait que le contact était devenu impossible, invivable, in... gérable.  
Bien sûr, l'avoir découverte dans une telle tenue n'avait absolument rien apaisé, et Sameen tentait de retrouver une quelconque emprise sur son mental surchauffé qui ne parvenait pas à repousser cette image.  
Il fallait qu'elle reste centrée. Qu'elle comprenne pourquoi Root avait quitté la planque et quelle mission forcément absurde cette fichue Machine lui avait encore assignée. Parce qu'il ne devait, il ne pouvait s'agir que de ça.  
Une mission, se répétait-elle en fixant la porte par laquelle Root avait disparu.  
Toujours hypnotisée, comme aimantée et le regard encore brouillé par la stupéfiante beauté de cette trop désirable psycho, elle ne se rendit compte qu'elle l'avait machinalement suivie qu'une fois la main posée sur la poignée de la fameuse porte.

Evidemment, Root l'attendait, appuyée bras croisés sur les lavabos, et évidemment qu'elle affichait cette expression mi-moue mi-sourire d'où ne pointait pas la moindre surprise. Cette perpétuelle espièglerie qui retournait le coeur de Shaw et se révélait être, finalement, un furieux stimulant sexuel.  
Evidemment qu'elle reconnut cette demande dans ce regard enflammé.  
Evidemment qu'elle sut voir l'appétit dans la posture diaboliquement lascive de ce corps qu'elle avait plus d'une fois soumis, exploré, conquis, dévoré.  
Et ces yeux. Toujours ces grands yeux couleur de temps qui la convoitaient, constamment, sans arrêt, tout le temps.  
Et comme sa volonté s'essouflait, courbait puis abandonnait devant ce désir incessant, obsédant.  
Elle lutta une dernière fois, mais déjà vaincue, avec ses pulsions, batailla pour ne pas céder aussi facilement, systématiquement à ses envies. A leurs envies.

Elle réussit toutefois à se souvenir des raisons de sa présence à l'hôtel et attaqua sans préambule :  
"Tu étais censée rester au repos chez Finch et tu t'es encore évaporée.  
‒ Ca faisait si longtemps que tu ne m'avais pas grondée Sameen, susurra Root... mais elle m'a donné une mission.  
\- Qui concerne un barman dans un hôtel cinq étoiles ?"  
Root, bien consciente de son effet, prit un air exagérément adolescent :  
"Jalouse ? taquina-t-elle doucement"  
Shaw la considéra, interloquée par une telle idée.  
Le regard de Root se fit ouvertement provoquant alors qu'elle fit mine d'avancer vers la porte et ajouta langoureusement :  
"Fini de me sermonner, Sameen ? J'ai du travail qui attend..."

Sur le champs, Shaw claqua la porte, la verrouilla et se jeta furieusement sur Root, la repoussant vers les lavabos et pressant immédiatement son pubis contre le sien. Elle loua sa petite taille qui lui permit, dans cette empoignade, de chercher en roulant des hanches à atteindre un certain point sensible dans l'intimité de celle qu'elle assaillait avidement, qu'elle sut avoir trouvé quand Root, enfonçant la main dans ses cheveux, l'embrassa profondément tout en se hissant sur les lavabos et, remontant précipitament sa robe, s'ouvrit davantage pour accentuer le contact.

Complètement affolée, Shaw ne sut pas lequel de leurs coeurs battait le plus fort, dans ce fracas de percussions qu'elle sentait entre leurs poitrines. Elle paniqua de leur impossibilité à se déshabiller, à même froisser leurs robes, à sortir des toilettes échevelées, au temps rageusement court qui leur était imparti.

Root ne s'était pas attendue à ce que Sameen, qui avait toujours subi ses attaques, prenne ainsi les devants, mais son corps se pressait maintenant contre elle, l'obligeant à se cramponner au lavabo pour encaisser la soudaineté de l'assaut.

Tout ça devait évidemment aller vite, trop vite à leur goût, mais l'urgence implorante de leurs corps leur avait-elle laissé le choix ? Root sentit la main de Shaw glisser sous son sous-vêtement, et attendre là, à l'entrée de son ventre, comme un accord. Elle empoigna la main fermement résolue de Shaw et la guida en elle, l'invitant à prendre possession de son corps, elle se cabra d'avantage pour accompagner le mouvement au plus profond d'elle.

Shaw entreprit alors de l'explorer lentement de façon très appuyée, quand elle entendit Root lui intimer dans un souffle à l'oreille :  
"Remplis-moi encore plus, Sameen…"  
...qui s'exécuta et répondit immédiatement à la divine supplique de son amante.  
Etait-ce son savoir-faire, l'extrême réceptivité de Root ou le côté complètement inattendu de leur rencontre ? Les hanches de Root se déchaînèrent sous la main de Shaw, qui aurait tout donné pour la regarder, en cet instant, jouir dans ses bras, admirer ce précieux visage s'abondonner sous sa caresse. Mais Root préféra, peut-être par pudeur, ou pour ne pas ameuter tout l'hôtel, étouffer les cris de sa libération dans son cou.

Shaw resta immobile quelques instant, lui laissant le temps de s'apaiser après s'être délivrée. En voyant son propre visage rougi et souriant dans le miroir, elle eut l'impression saisissante qu'il s'agissait de quelqu'un d'autre.  
Elle se retira doucement de Root, sans rompre le contact de leurs corps. Root vibrait encore.  
Elle dégagea lentement son visage du cou de Shaw avec un mélange de peur et de plaisir à découvrir l'expression de son amante. Elle ne vit qu'un sourire sur ses lèvres, ses pommettes écarlates, et ses grands yeux flamboyants qui la regardaient tendrement.  
Elle caressa son visage et l'embrassa doucement. Puis elle l'interrogea intensément du regard.  
"Tu peux me gronder encore un peu ?" Un immense sourire s'était dessiné sur son visage.  
Pour la première fois, Shaw ne roula pas des yeux.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7

 **Encore merci à Ta Tchou qui a pri** **s** **le temps de corriger, et remettre en forme mes textes.  
Ils en avaient grandement besoin :)**

* * *

Root était toujours assise sur les lavabos, Sameen face à elle lui souriant, puis son visage se ferma l'espace d'un instant.

Shaw pouvait reconnaître lorsque la machine prenait place dans la tête de Root, elle ne perdait généralement pas son sourire, mais quelque chose changeait dans ses yeux.

Elle la saisit par les hanches et l'aida à rejoindre la terre ferme.  
"Ta cible est là ?"

Le sourire de Root revint immédiatement au geste offert par Shaw.  
"Il vient d'arriver.

Shaw se dégagea et ramassa les sous-vêtements de Root, et les lui tendit.  
"Je peux aider ? "

Root élargit son sourire en récupérant le morceau de tissu.  
"Ce ne serait pas raisonnable Sameen"  
\- Root ...  
-Pour la mission, ajouta-t-elle. Cet homme est directement relié à Décima, ce serait trop risqué de te montrer."

"Et quel est le plan ?" Shaw ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder la grande brune se rhabiller.

"Je n'en ai aucune idée pour l'instant, je vais juste l'approcher."

"Ok et je fais quoi en attendant ?"

"Tu peux toujours aller dans ma chambre, si tu n'as rien de mieux à faire bien entendu." Elle ne put s'empêcher de ponctuer sa phrase par un clin d'œil.

"Mouais... si on ne m'appelle pas d'ici là."

Shaw détourna alors les yeux.  
"Quel est le numéro ?"

Root lui fit face, ce qui attira de nouveau les yeux de Sameen, après s'être ré-apprêtée devant le miroir, et lui fit un grand sourire.  
"La suite nuptiale."

Shaw leva les yeux au ciel.  
"Il faut toujours que tu en fasses trop."

Elle vérifia que Root était prête puis déverrouilla la porte et sortit en première.

Root resta un instant là, se repassant ce moment dans sa tête puis la secoua et sortit à son tour.

Lorsque qu'elle entra enfin dans sa chambre Sameen l'y attendait, elle était assise à table mangeant tout ce qui se trouvait dans le panier garni.

Root ne put s'empêcher de sourire en la voyant relever la tête dans sa direction, tel un enfant prit la main dans un sachet de bonbons.

"Quoi ?" dit-elle la bouche encore pleine.

"Rien." Elle partit en direction de la salle de bain en ajoutant.

"J'aime bien te voir manger je crois."

Shaw roula des yeux  
"Mouais. Je t'ai laissé les pommes." Elle bascula sur la chaise regardant en direction de la salle de bain, mais ne put rien voir.  
\- Quelle est l'étape suivante ? "

"Je dois intercepter l'un des nouveaux serveurs de Samaritain, et d'après ce cher Miky, la prochaine livraison est prévue la semaine prochaine."

"Miky ?" Ne pouvant rien voir, elle se remit en place tout en fronçant les sourcils.

"L'homme que je viens de sédater dans sa chambre." Root était réapparue en tenue décontractée. Elle se dirigea vers Shaw, installa une chaise à ses côtés, puis prenant une pomme elle s'assit sur la table et posa ses pieds sur la chaise.

"J'aimerais vraiment comprendre d'où te vient ce besoin de droguer ou d'attacher les gens."

Root souleva juste ses épaules.  
"C'était ça ou le taser. Au moins il ne gardera aucun mauvais souvenir de cette soirée, à part avoir fini celle-ci avec une fille dans sa chambre."

Puis elle se pencha vers Shaw.  
"Et je n'attache pas tout le monde Sameen. Seulement les personnes que j'affectionne tout particulièrement." Elle ponctua sa phrase par un petit sourire.

Soudain celui-ci s'effaça lorsqu'elle posa les yeux sur le poignet de Sameen.

Cette dernière s'était également changée et même si elle avait un haut à manches longues celui-ci ne couvrait pas entièrement son poignet laissant apparaître un bandage.  
"Qu'est ce...?"

Shaw remit en place la manche de façon instinctive pour cacher sa blessure.  
"Le traceur de Samaritain."

Root saisit le bras de Shaw le ramenant à elle, et souleva la manche.  
"Comment..."

Shaw s'était laissée faire jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'entende ces mots.  
"Je l'enlève à chaque fois ne t'inquiète pas."

"Ce n'est pas ce qui m'inquiète Sameen."

Elle posa la paume et de ses deux mains elle ressaisit le poignet de Shaw et souleva cette fois complètement la manche, laissant apparaître le bandage mais aussi plusieurs cicatrices tout le long de son bras. Son visage se crispa, elles étaient récentes, elle les effleura de ses doigts, contractant encore plus sa mâchoire.

Shaw se laissa faire quelques secondes puis se dégagea à nouveau. Laisser ainsi exposer ces cicatrices à Root lui provoquait un sentiment de gêne, et le plus étrange n'était pas de savoir décrire ce sentiment, mais le fait de le ressentir.

Root savait que ce geste repousserait Shaw dans ses retranchement, mais elle n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher, le contact de ses doigts sur les scarifications encore récentes, avait fait monter en elle cette rage, et les images de Martine, Lambert et Greer lui avaient sauté au visage, elle se revoyait lui briser la nuque, et pensa au jour prochain où elle ferait la même chose avec ses deux compères.

Shaw s'était dégagée, et elle craignait que cette dernière ne se braque encore plus et quitte la chambre. Il en était hors de question, elle devait se ressaisir, offrir à Shaw ce qu'elle souhaitait, une personne sûre et confiante, pas cette chose apeurée et triste.

Elle ne la retint pas. Et luttant contre elle même, reprit sa pomme en main et la porta à sa bouche, même si manger était la dernière chose dont elle eut envie à cet instant.

Shaw se couvrit à nouveau, tout en gardant les yeux rivés sur le sol.  
"Je ne suis pas douée pour ça Root"

Root déglutit difficilement, et essaya d'avoir l'air sûre d'elle avant d'ajouter.  
"Permets-moi de te contredire mais... Tu es très douée pour ça." Elle se força à sourire.

Shaw avait gardé la tête baissée et releva des yeux désapprobateurs vers Root avant de secouer la tête.  
"Je fais pas dans les relations Root."

Root cligna des yeux et la regarda.  
"T'ai-je demandé quoi que ce soit Sameen ?"

Shaw commença à ouvrir la bouche mais Root ne la laissa pas s'exprimer.

"Je n'ai pas besoin que tu poses des mots sur ce que tu ressens, ou dans ton cas sur ce que tu ne ressens pas. Et je n'ai pas non plus besoin de définir ce qui se passe entre nous. Je suis une grande fille et je sais ce que je veux c'est tout."

Elle prit un instant pour regarder Shaw qui n'avait pas bougé. Puis elle abaissa sa tête vers elle.  
"Et toi. Sais-tu ce que tu veux ?"

Shaw avait relevé la tête, regardant Root droit dans les yeux. Elle l'inclina légèrement, puis d'un geste rapide elle se jeta sur elle la renversant sur la table.  
Seule l'étincelle dans ses yeux trahissait son visage impassible.  
"Toi." lâcha-t-elle.

Au matin Root avait été réveillée par la Machine, il lui fallait partir au plus vite.

Elle avait passé une bonne partie de la nuit à regarder Shaw dormir paisiblement.

Lorsque le jour se leva Sameen lui tournait toujours le dos, lui laissant pour seul tableau son dos meurtri.

Durant leurs ébats Root avait dû lutter pour ne pas fondre en larmes en découvrant les sévices qu'elle avait subis au fur et à mesure qu'elles s'effeuillaient. Son corps n'était maintenant qu'une gigantesque cicatrice.

Elle se retenait pour ne pas la toucher, ne voulant pas la réveiller, elle laissa sa main à quelques centimètres de sa peau, dessinant de loin chacune des innombrables traces qui striaient son dos.

Et pour chacune d'entre elles, elle se voyait en infliger le double à Greer.

Après plusieurs minutes, et un énième rappel de la machine, elle se força à quitter le lit, relevant la couverture sur Shaw le plus délicatement possible.

Trois semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis la dernière fois que Shaw avait vu Root, celle-ci avait juste quitté la chambre avec une note et un réveil du room service à base de bacon et de pancake. Ça avait fait sourire Shaw à ce moment-là. Mais depuis silence radio, et son sourire avait disparu.

Les premiers jours elle avait essayé de l'apercevoir à la planque de Finch ou chez elle, toujours en prenant soin de changer l'endroit d'où elle prenait les visus avec son fusil sniper, elle ne voulait pas être imprudente et risquer de la faire repérer elle ou le reste de la Team.

Mais rien, Root avait littéralement disparu.

Au bout d'une semaine elle s'était résignée, elle ne pouvait clairement pas risquer de tout gâcher en se lançant à sa recherche, alors elle se rassurait en se disant que la Machine couvrait ses arrières.

D'après ce qu'elle avait pu voir, les recherches sur Finch Reese et Root avaient complètement été stoppées, Samaritain ne les considérait donc plus comme une menace après la destruction de la Machine, et n'avait aucune idée que celle-ci avait pu être sauvée.

Cela faisait maintenant quatre longues heures qu'elle était en planque dans la pièce qui faisait face à l'appartement de sa cible.

L'œil dans la lunette, elle attendait patiemment que l'homme rentre chez lui.

Ses missions consistaient généralement à tenir le rôle de sniper, et ça faisait presque deux semaines qu'elle n'avait pas eu le plaisir de prendre part à un bon vieux combat au corps au corps, et cela lui manquait. Finch et Reese lui manquaient tout autant, autant pour Bear cela était normal, mais elle n'avait jamais pensé à eux de cette façon avant.

Elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour une petite bagarre en compagnie de son ancien compagnon de jeux.

Elle fut arrachée à ses pensées lorsqu'elle vit la porte de l'appartement d'en face s'ouvrir, sa cible venait de rentrer.  
Elle fit craquer son cou et se remit en position, s'apprêtant à appuyer sur la détente, elle sentit alors une main se poser sur son épaule.

Lâchant son fusil, elle saisit instinctivement cette main, la retournant en une clé de bras tout en assénant un uppercut dans les côtes de son assaillant.  
Ce n'est que bien trop tard qu'elle s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait de Root.

Cette dernière malgré la puissance du coup et la torsion de son bras n'avait émis aucun son, mais son visage montrait très clairement la douleur ressentie.

Shaw écarquilla les yeux et desserra son emprise.

"Agent Shaw ?"

Shaw était encore sous l'effet de surprise de voir Root à ses côtés, mais la voix de Lambert la ramena dans l'action, elle commença à regarder autour d'elle à la recherche de caméras. Elle croisa les yeux de Root qui lui fit simplement non de la tête tout en posant le doigt devant sa bouche.

"La cible est toujours vivante. Un souci ?"

"Non" Shaw se baissa à nouveau vers le fusil et regarda dans la lunette, l'homme n'avait apparemment fait qu'un bref passage puisqu'il n'y avait plus trace de lui dans l'appartement.

"Vous m'avez juste fait louper ma fenêtre de tir."

"Hum, décevant venant de vous."

Shaw avait relevé la tête vers Root qui la regardait tentant de lui sourire, même si celui-ci avait plus l'air d'une grimace de douleur qu'autre chose.  
"Ho la ferme Lambert, si mes méthodes ne vous conviennent pas, faites-le vous-même"

Root avait eu envie de hurler lorsqu'elle avait senti son poignet se plier et ce poing se loger dans ses côtes, mais même si elle savait qu'aucune caméra n'était en mesure de montrer ce qu'il se passait dans la pièce, les agents de Samaritains communiquaient en permanence et auraient donc pu l'entendre.

En voyant Shaw penchée sur son fusil, elle avait su immédiatement que l'approche allait se solder par une blessure, mais ça avait été au-delà de ce à quoi elle s'attendait.

Elle tenta d'oublier un instant la douleur en lui souriant, mais l'exercice était difficile, et au regard de Shaw cela ne devait pas être très concluant.

De son bras valide elle sortit un scalpel de sa poche et le tendit à Shaw montrant son poignet d'un coup de tête.

Shaw hésita un instant puis le saisit.  
"La cible sera morte avant ce soir Lambert, mais pour l'instant je dois attendre son retour et je n'ai pas besoin de vous entendre pour ça." Elle souleva sa manche, il n'y avait plus de bandage et la plaie semblait avoir cicatrisé. Elle coupa la chair et en extirpa la puce qu'elle posa à côté de son fusil et interrompit la communication avec Lambert en cliquant sur son oreillette.

Elle s'apprêtait à parler quand Root posa précipitamment sa main sur sa bouche toujours en faisant non de la tête.

La Machine avait donné à Root toutes les indications et elle savait que l'endroit où se trouvait Shaw était sur écoute et sous bonne surveillance humaine. Après l'avoir empêchée de parler elle lui prit la main et la tira hors de la pièce.

Shaw se laissa guider en silence. Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent à la sortie de secours de l'immeuble, Root s'arrêta et plaqua Shaw contre le mur lui faisant face.

"Absolument," murmura-t-elle. Puis elle se pencha suffisamment prêt d'elle pour que leurs lèvres ne se trouvent qu'à quelques millimètres l'une de l'autre.

"Prépare-toi à courir"

Le souffle chaud, et le corps de Root maintenant si proche d'elle, réveilla instinctivement toutes ses pulsions. Elle pouvait sentir son sang battre dans chaque parcelle de son corps, celui-ci avait répondu à ce contact en se crispant instantanément.

Même la déflagration qui retentit à l'extérieur de l'immeuble, n'avait pas réussi à faire décrocher les yeux de Shaw de ceux de la grande brune.

La porte s'était ouverte.

"Mesdames ?" Reese tenait son arme en main et maintenait la porte ouverte, les invitant à sortir.  
"Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps."

Root saisit la main de Shaw et se mit à courir dans la rue d'en face.

Dehors Shaw eut juste le temps de voir une bouche d'incendie transformée en geyser après qu'une voiture l'eut percutée.

Reese les avaient dépassées, leur montrant la direction. Quelques pas plus loin, elle put voir Fusco au volant de son véhicule.

Il prit place côté passager et Root jeta littéralement Shaw sur les sièges arrière en l'accompagnant, puis la força à se baisser pour être le moins visible possible.

Root grimaçait, la position ne devait rien avoir d'agréable pour quelqu'un souffrant au niveau des côtes, pensa Shaw.

Root quasiment couchée sur Shaw lui fit un petit sourire d'excuse.  
"Désolée mais la fenêtre d'extraction était courte."

"Pourquoi toute cette mise en scène ?"

Le sourire de Root s'effaça un peu.  
"Nous n'avons pas eu le choix, il fallait te récupérer avant qu'ils..."

Root n'arriva pas à finir sa phrase.

"Avant que quoi ?" Root ne semblait pas vouloir répondre.  
"Root ça fait un mois que je travaille pour Samaritain, je ne suis pas suivie, la puce leur suffit."

"Nous discuterons de ça après veux-tu ?"

"Parce que tu as mieux à faire dans l'immédiat ?" Le visage de Root était tendu, elle ne l'avait que très rarement vue aussi sérieuse.

Root souffla par les narines ce qui réveilla la douleur dans ses côtes.  
"Ils ont fini de créer leur propres implants."

Shaw fronça les sourcils.  
"Et ?"

"Et quoi de mieux qu'un agent surentraîné pouvant fournir à Samaritain toute les informations nécessaires en temps réel ?"

Root fronça à son tour les sourcils.  
"Et tu seras sûrement l'un de leur premier sujet."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8

 _Me_ _rci pour vos Reveiws ainsi que vos MP, ils sont toujours très encourageants :)_

 _Cette Fiction prendra fin avant le 3 Mai date de la diffusion de la vraie saison 5 d'avance merci, en espérant vous avoir divertis en attendant nos héros ^^_

 **Encore merci à Ta Tchou qui a pri** **s** **le temps de corriger, et remettre en forme mes textes.  
Ils en avaient grandement besoin :)**

* * *

Fusco s'était arrêté près d'un entrepôt, il se retourna vers les deux femmes encore recroquevillées sur la banquette arrière.  
"Hey Cocoa Puffs, c'est bon ?"

Root le regarda et attendit un instant.  
"Oui Lionel, la voie est dégagée." Elle se releva péniblement en grimaçant, et accompagnée de ses compagnons quitta le véhicule pour se diriger vers l'entrepôt.

Finch les attendait en compagnie de Bear, qui fonça directement sur Shaw en la voyant arriver.  
"Bonjour Miss Shaw"

"Bonjour Finch" lança-t-elle en le regardant brièvement, reportant toute son attention sur le Malinois, tout en s'agenouillant pour être à sa hauteur.

Reese et Fusco se placèrent chacun à ses côtés, et Root se dirigea vers Finch tout en massant frénétiquement son poignet.

"Un souci Miss Groves ? " Il avait froncé les sourcils en observant son geste.

"Non Harry, tout va bien." Elle s'efforça de sourire et poursuivit son chemin, le dépassant.

"Et maintenant on fait quoi ?" interrogea Shaw.

Finch reporta son attention sur Sameen, et prit son temps pour répondre.  
"Maintenant nous vous exfiltrons des Etats-Unis."

Shaw se releva arrêtant de caresser Bear qui s'assit tranquillement.  
"C'est une blague ?"

Root était déjà au fond de l'entrepôt, tournant le dos au groupe. Elle s'était repassé cent fois les options qui s'offraient à elle, mais elle avait fini par admettre que Shaw ne pourrait être en sécurité, uniquement loin d'ici.

Ce que personne ne savait c'est qu'elle avait été contre la volonté de la Machine cette fois, cette dernière n'avait à aucun moment prévu d'extraction pour Shaw, préférant la laisser infiltrée. Root n'avait pas pris son parti, elle lui avait dit que si elle devait choisir entre Sameen et elle elle choisirait Sameen, et que cette fois que rien ne l'en empêcherait. La machine n'avait pas essayé d'argumenter et s'était simplement contentée de ne plus parler de ça. Elle avait même arrêté de lui donner les informations nécessaires pour la mise en place du nouveau serveur de Samaritain, sur lequel Root avait mis la main, ne lui donnant que quelques lignes de code sans plus d'indications.

"Et cette histoire de serveurs ? Ce n'était pas pour me recréer une identité ?"

Personne ne répondit à la question, et les garçons se lancèrent à tour de rôle des regards interrogateurs.

"Je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez Miss Shaw." La voix de Finch était des plus sincère.

Shaw fit un pas dans la direction de Root.  
"Root ?"

Celle-ci ne s'était pas retournée.  
"Ça n'avait rien à voir avec toi, il est pour quelqu'un d'autre."  
\- Ça n'a aucun sens. Pour qui ?"  
\- Je n'en ai aucune idée." Le son de sa voix était neutre, presque froid.  
"Elle refuse de me le dire."

Shaw fronça encore plus les sourcils tout en penchant la tête.

Finch avait à son tour fait un pas dans sa direction et lui tendit simplement une enveloppe.  
"Nous n'avons plus le choix Miss Shaw." Sa mine était triste.

Shaw se figea un instant, puis saisit simplement l'enveloppe.  
"Mais je suis sûr que cette situation est provisoire." Il voulait se convaincre d'une telle chose, et essaya de détendre un peu ses traits, se voulant le plus convainquant possible.

Shaw releva les yeux vers Finch.  
"Samaritain n'a aucun moyen de me trouver, pourquoi ne pourrais-je pas rester ? Je peux encore aider pour certains numéros."

"Désolé Miss Shaw, mais cela serait beaucoup trop risqué pour nous."

Shaw était confuse.  
"Je ne vous comprends pas."

"Vous travaillez depuis bien trop longtemps pour Samaritain." Il hésita un instant avant de reprendre.  
"Vous comprenez que votre loyauté puisse ..."

"Harold !"  
Root n'avait pas bougé, mais elle ne put s'empêcher d'intervenir.

Sameen n'avait pas besoin de savoir combien les discussions à son sujet avaient été houleuses. Harold et Reese ne partageaient pas son avis, pour eux, il était impossible de récupérer Sameen maintenant.

Root voulait coûte que coûte faire revenir Shaw dans leurs rangs, mais ses arguments n'avaient pas réussi à faire mouche.

Lorsqu'elle apprit que Samaritain avait créé leurs propres implants, elle n'eut plus le temps d'argumenter, elle n'avait plus le choix, l'urgence était là. Elle savait qu'ils ne tarderaient pas à en implanter un sur Sameen, faisant d'elle un soldat d'élite.

Impossible pour elle de la protéger en la gardant ici non plus, elle s'était donc résignée à la laisser partir, en convainquant finalement Reese et Finch qu'il leur fallait agir ainsi.

Finch déglutit, puis se rapprocha de Shaw, et posa simplement sa main sur son épaule.  
"Nous nous reverrons Miss Shaw, j'en suis sûr." Il prit un moment, puis se dirigea vers l'entrée.

Shaw resta figée un moment regardant Root qui lui tournait le dos.

Reese s'était avancé et se tenait juste derrière elle.  
"Essaie de ne pas mettre la prochaine ville en feu d'accord."

Elle se retourna pour lui faire face, il arborait un doux et léger sourire.  
"Tu sais très bien que je ne peux rien promettre."

Reese lui fit un simple signe de tête en guise d'au revoir, puis s'éloigna, laissant la place à Fusco.

Celui-ci lui tendit simplement les clés de la voiture et se pencha vers elle en murmurant.  
"Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit Shaw, n'hésite pas."

Elle saisit simplement le trousseau.  
"Merci Lionel."

Le sourire de ce dernier était bien plus triste que ceux de ses compères. Il rejoignit alors Reese et Finch qui attendaient à l'entrée de l'entrepôt.

Bear lui n'avait pas bougé. Shaw s'agenouilla et le caressa.  
"Tu vas me manquer mon grand."

Puis elle se releva et tendit simplement son doigt en direction de Reese, ce dernier s'exécuta et se dirigea vers les trois hommes qui quittèrent les lieux, laissant les deux femmes seules.

Elle regarda ensuite les clés et l'enveloppe, pensive, puis se retourna regardant à nouveau la grande brune qui n'avait pas bougé.  
"Tu pars aussi je suppose ?"

Root n'était pas encore prête à lui dire au revoir. Elle qui venait tout juste de la retrouver devait à nouveau la laisser partir. Elle ne voulait pas faire face au visage de Sameen, les larmes menaçaient de s'écouler. Elle souffla longuement, puis prit sur elle-même pour paraître le plus détachée possible. Se retournant elle se dirigea vers Sameen.  
"Tu dois partir. Maintenant."

Lorsqu'elle arriva à son niveau Shaw lui saisit la main, provoquant chez Root une grimace. Sameen avait complètement oublié la précédente altercation, elle relâcha aussitôt sa main.  
"Désolée... je ne voulais pas."

"Ce n'est rien Sam, je savais très bien à quoi m'attendre en te surprenant." Elle n'avait pas réussi à sourire à sa remarque malgré tous les efforts.

"Tu pars comme ça ?"

Root s'était arrêtée et massa son poignet à nouveau.  
"Que veux-tu que je te dise Sameen ?" Les larmes commencèrent à nouveau à remonter dans ses yeux.

Shaw ne savait pas quoi répondre à cette question, elle-même n'était pas sûre de vouloir connaître la réponse.

Ne voyant aucune réaction de Shaw, Root continua.

"Rien de ce que je pourrais te dire ne changera la donne. Et ces mots tu n'as pas envie de les entendre." Elle baissa les yeux et reprit sa route.  
"Ça ne t'apportera rien Sameen. Essaie de rester en vie."

"Root !" Elle attendit que cette dernière s'arrête.  
"Pas de réplique cinglante ?"

Root se retourna, le visage rempli de tristesse.  
"Je ne suis pas vraiment d'humeur Sam."

Le temps de sa réponse Shaw avait déjà atteint son niveau.

La grande brune avait les yeux remplis de larmes et semblait lutter pour les retenir.

Shaw hésita un instant puis sans dire un mot la prit simplement dans ses bras.

Elle se surprit à respirer profondément le doux parfum de l'ancienne tueuse à gage, celui-ci lui avait cruellement manqué, elle resserra un peu plus son étreinte, forçant Root à se laisser aller. Certes elle était incapable de ressentir les choses comme elle, elle le savait, mais la voir ainsi déclencha de multiples pincements dans sa poitrine.

Root avait été surprise par cette étreinte, elle était restée un instant raide, puis sentant la respiration de Shaw dans son cou, et ses bras se resserrant autour d'elle, son corps avait instantanément relâché toute sa tension. Elle serra à son tour de toutes ses forces la petite brune, laissant sa tête se loger dans son cou. Elle ne laissa aucune larme lui échapper, elle ne le pouvait pas, il lui faudrait attendre d'être seule avant de s'effondrer, elle se l'était promis. Elle se força à penser à Sameen en sécurité pour se rassurer un peu.

Shaw desserra doucement ses bras, releva la tête, ses yeux ébène cherchant ceux de Root.  
"Ne menotte personne."

Root ne put s'empêcher de sourire à cette phrase, c'était de loin la meilleure et la plus belle déclaration qu'elle ait pu lui faire.

Elle posa simplement sa main sur la joue de Sameen plongeant ses yeux dans les siens.  
"Personne d'autre."

Soudain Shaw reconnut ce regard, mais quelque chose avait changé, son visage s'était fermé, elle ne l'avait jamais vue avoir l'air aussi sérieuse quand la machine lui parlait.  
"Root ?"

Celle-ci était apparemment absorbée par sa conversation. Shaw attendit patiemment qu'elle se termine.  
"Je sais enfin qui je dois récupérer." Elle avait les sourcils froncés.

Shaw avait ouvert en grand les yeux, mais Root ne dit rien de plus.  
"Et... ?"

"Control." Elle regarda d'un coup d'œil autour d'elle comme pour chercher quelque chose.

Shaw s'était tendue, elle commençait à remette en place les idées dans sa tête, Root essayant de récupérer Control la mènerait directement dans la gueule du loup, le danger était trop grand. Et pourquoi la Machine lui ferait prendre un tel risque.  
"Quand ?"

Root reposa ses yeux sur Shaw.  
"Elle refuse de me donner des indications, elle ne veut même pas me dire où elle se trouve."

Shaw prit un air sévère. Semblant comprendre à présent ce qui ce passait.  
"Root. La Machine t'a-t-elle demandé de m'exfiltrer ?"

Root fronça à nouveau les sourcils, elle ne comprenait visiblement pas pourquoi Sameen posait cette question. Comment avait-elle pu comprendre qu'elle avait agi de son propre chef.  
"Pourquoi cette question ?"

Shaw accentua son regard.  
"Réponds-moi."

Root se contenta se détourner le regard et éluda la question.  
"Je dois faire vite."

Au refus de Root à répondre à sa question, Shaw comprit tout de suite quelle était sa mission. La Machine l'avait délibérément laissée infiltrée auprès de Samaritain pour pouvoir récupérer Control. Et cette exfiltration ne venait que de Root.

Elle reprit de la contenance et se tint aussi droite que possible.  
"Bien tu devrais y aller alors. J'ai moi-même un avion à prendre je crois." Elle tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la sortie.

Root regarda Sameen la quitter à nouveau, perdue entre le sentiment d'abandon de Sameen, ainsi que de la Machine et n'avait plus rien dit depuis qu'elle lui avait annoncé le nom de la personne à récupérer.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9

 _Bonjour à toutes et tous._

 _Voici l'un des derniers chapitres. Il n'en reste plus que deux._

 _L'avant-dernier sera posté aux alentours du 20 Avril, et le final le 02 Mai veille de la reprise de la Saison 5._

 _Bonne lecture à tout le monde._

 **Encore merci à Ta Tchou qui a pris le temps de corriger, et remettre en forme mes textes.  
Ils en avaient grandement besoin :)**

* * *

Shaw s'empressa de rejoindre sa précédente planque. Il lui fallait impérativement remettre sa puce en place, et terminer sa mission.  
Elle espérait juste que Samaritain, ainsi que Lambert, ne s'apercevraient pas de sa brève escapade.

Arrivée sur place, les agents de Décima gravitaient déjà tout autour de l'immeuble. Impossible pour elle de rejoindre sa planque sans se faire repérer et ainsi attirer encore plus les soupçons. Elle devait changer de plan.

Elle laissa la voiture plus loin, dissimula l'enveloppe sous le siège passager, et se dirigea vers l'appartement de sa cible, se faisant la plus discrète possible.

Les agents bien trop occupés à la chercher dans l'immeuble d'en face, elle put atteindre sans embûches celui de l'homme qu'elle devait abattre.  
Apparemment Lambert n'avait pas encore envoyé d'équipe en renfort pour la suppression de celui-ci. Sans difficultés elle pénétra dans l'appartement, se mit en position et attendit.

Le plus dur ensuite, serait de fournir une explication valable à Lambert.  
Mais dans l'immédiat, il lui fallait réintégrer le plus rapidement possible le QG de Samaritain, pour mettre la main sur Control avant que Root ne risque quoi que se soit. Elle espérait que la Machine arriverait à la maintenir à distance assez longtemps pour qu'elle puisse récupérer Control comme elle le souhaitait.

Le bruit de clé dans la serrure l'arracha à ses pensées.  
Elle se plaqua contre le mur et sortit son arme.

L'homme passa la porte, et se dirigea vers les immenses baies vitrées. L'agitation en bas de son immeuble n'avait pas cessé, sa curiosité le poussa à regarder ce qui avait bien pu créer une telle effervescence.

Le pauvre homme n'eut pas le temps d'atteindre la vitre qu'une balle le frappa en pleine tête, aspergeant la fenêtre de sang.

Shaw regarda le corps s'effondrer et rangea son arme, comme si de rien n'était.  
Elle tourna les talons et sortit tout simplement de l'appartement.

Lorsqu'elle arriva devant la base de Samaritain, Lambert était déjà sur le parking à l'attendre.

L'un des hommes du véhicule ouvrit la portière pour la faire descendre, elle s'était laissée menotter.

« J'attends tes explications avec impatience Shaw. »

Le visage fermé, elle regarda ses menottes puis releva la tête en direction de Lambert.  
« Vous savez que ces petites choses n'ont aucun effet sur moi n'est-ce pas ? »

Puis d'un coup, elle se dégagea de ses entraves, elle les avait déjà déverrouillées dans la voiture.

Les hommes autour d'elle eurent le reflex de dégainer.

« Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le choix après le vacarme à l'extérieur du bâtiment. »  
Elle tendit simplement les menottes à Lambert.

« Je devais changer mes plans, sinon le tir aurait été repéré trop facilement. J'ai dû me rendre chez la cible pour l'abattre. »

Lambert fit signe aux hommes de baisser leur armes.  
« Et concernant ta puce ? »

« Vos chiens fous » lâcha t-elle en dévisageant les hommes qui l'entouraient.  
« Ils m'auraient suivie et tout fait rater. Mais bon, la prochaine fois je les laisserai tout foutre en l'air. »

Lambert sourit.  
« Ho rassure-toi il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois. »

« C'est-à-dire ? »

Le sourire de Lambert s'agrandit.  
« Disons juste que le prochain dispositif de traçage, tu ne pourras pas t'en défaire aussi facilement. »

Root avait raison, les implants prêts, elle était la prochaine sur la liste pour devenir l'un des fidèles toutous de Samaritain. Mais il ne fallait rien laisser paraître, la priorité était de récupérer Control.

« Si vous le dites. » ajouta t-elle avec dédain. Elle prit ensuite la direction de la base sans attendre Lambert.

Il pencha la tête un peu intrigué.

« Étonnant » dit-il, lui emboîtant le pas.

« Comment ça ? »

« Tu n'es même pas un peu intriguée ? »

« Non. » Sa voix était neutre.  
« A vrai dire, je me fous de ce que vous pouvez bien me faire. »

Elle s'arrêta et lui fit volte face.  
« Maintenant j'ai faim, je peux ? Ou vous comptez me coller comme ça toute la journée ? »

« Greer avait raison, il aurait été stupide de se passer de quelqu'un comme toi. »

Sans dire un mot elle reprit son chemin, plantant Lambert sur place.

Root avait passé un moment seule dans l'entrepôt avant de se mettre en route pour la station de métro.

Elle repassait cette dernière scène surréaliste dans sa tête, encore, et encore.

Pourquoi la Machine s'était-elle tue depuis cet instant. Comment pouvait-elle récupérer Control sans son aide.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que la Machine agissait de cette façon, d'une manière générale, elle lui fournissait des informations, mais aimait apparemment regarder Root chercher par elle-même les solutions. Mais dans le cas présent cela n'avait aucun sens.

Pourquoi mentionner son nom à cet instant précis, pour se taire juste après.

Et la réaction de Sameen. Root avait pris l'habitude de voir la petite brune passer du chaud au froid avec elle, mais au fond d'elle, en se repassant la scène dans sa tête, elle ne put s'empêcher de penser que quelque chose ne collait pas.

Lorsqu'elle arriva enfin dans la station de métro, elle fut rejointe par Bear avant même qu'elle n'eut fini de descendre les marches. Elle se laissa accueillir, le caressant plus que d'habitude cette fois.

Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'elle n'y avait pas mis les pieds, mais elle avait promis à Harold de passer après avoir quitté Sameen. Ce dernier était resté énigmatique, mais avait bien insisté pour qu'elle soit présente.

« Alors Harold allez-vous enf... » Elle arrêta ses mots en même temps que ses pas.  
Harold n'était pas seul, Jason l'ancien hacker qu'elle avait soustrait à la CIA et qui l'avait aidée à mettre en place leur nouvelle identité dans les serveurs de Samaritain était là.

« Ho c'est donc ça. On invite d'anciens amis sans me prévenir. » Elle reprit son mouvement et les rejoignit.

« Par contre vous... » Elle dévisagea la grande métisse qui se tenait à côté d'Harold.

« ...je ne pense pas avoir déjà eu le plaisir de vous rencontrer. » Elle souriait comme à son habitude.

« Ils m'appellent Harper, je... »

Sans prêter aucune attention aux paroles de la jeune femme, Root effaça son sourire.  
« Et maintenant tu te décides enfin à me parler... » Elle croisa ses bras sur son torse.

« Hum ton nouveau jouet en somme… »

« Pardon ? » lança Harper décontenancée.

Root lui jeta un regard froid, tout en haussant son sourcil gauche.  
« Ce n'est pas à vous que je parle. » Puis elle tourna les talons et se dirigea vers le fond de la rame tout en poursuivant son monologue.

« Sincèrement… faire équipe avec... »

N'arrivant plus à distinguer les paroles de la grande brune, Harper haussa les sourcils et tourna la tête vers Harold.  
« Votre amie a un problème avec moi ? »

Harold se racla la gorge.  
« Hum… ne faites pas attention à elle Mademoiselle Harper, elle a eu disons… une journée plutôt rude. »

« Vous vous rendez compte que cette fille se parle à elle-même ? » releva-t-elle, tout en l'observant au loin.

«Miss Groves ne parle pas toute seule, elle… c'est compliqué. » répondit Harold Hésitant.

« Tu finiras par t'y habituer, elle fait ça tout le temps » ajouta Jason en reposant les yeux sur l'ordinateur de Finch.

Après avoir fini de faire les cent pas, Root retourna vers Finch.  
« Prépare tes affaires Jason. »

« Mademoiselle Groves, êtes-vous sûre que... »

« Les ordres ne viennent pas de moi Harry, c'est elle qui décide vous le savez bien. »

« Et pour Mademoiselle Harper ? »

Root la détailla de la tête aux pieds, elle n'affichait pas son sourire habituel.  
« Aucune utilité pour l'instant. »

« Sympa... » Harper récupéra ses affaires et dirigea vers la sortie.  
« Toujours un plaisir d'aider, » ajouta-t-elle ironiquement.

Harold fronçait les sourcils, il ne comprenait visiblement pas pourquoi l'ancienne tueuse à gage réagissait ainsi.  
Elle était d'un naturel enjoué et préférait généralement amadouer les gens pour se les mettre dans la poche. Ce genre de comportement ne lui ressemblait vraiment pas.  
Il ne se souvenait pas l'avoir vue si désagréable avec quelqu'un.

« Était-ce vraiment nécessaire de lui parler ainsi Miss Groves ? »

« Ho je vous en prie Harry, c'est une grande fille, elle s'en remettra. »

Jason regarda successivement les deux compagnons, l'agacement de Root était palpable, il hésita un instant et essaya de changer de conversation.  
« Et ton amie, la petite brune elle est où ? »

Root tourna sa tête vers dans sa direction, les yeux incandescents et la mâchoire contractée.

Harold ouvrit de grand yeux s'attendant probablement à voir Root exploser suite à cette question. Un silence de mort s'installa pendant quelques secondes.

Jason eut un mouvement de recule instinctif. Il lança un regard interrogateur à Harold.

Root se retourna simplement et remonta vers la sortie.  
« Je t'attends dehors, fais vite, le temps presse. »

Harold expira avec soulagement.

« J'ai dit un truc qu'il fallait pas ? »

Harold tenta un sourire peu convaincant pour rassurer le pauvre homme.  
« Vous ne pouviez pas savoir Jason, mais évitez de mentionner Shaw devant Root, c'est assurément une très mauvaise idée. »  
Il se leva et tendit une sacoche au jeune homme.  
« Vous devriez y aller maintenant, la patience n'est certainement pas une de ses vertus. »

Sans attendre, il se mit en route.

Sameen avait rejoint son ancienne cellule. Elle repassait en détails l'histoire qu'elle s'apprêtait à raconter à Lambert afin de se rapprocher de Control. Elle n'avait clairement pas grand espoir qu'il la laisse la revoir après leur dernier échange. Et arriver à convaincre Control allait être une autre paire de manche.

Elle laissa passer plusieurs heures avant d'enfin se décider à convaincre Lambert.  
De gré ou de force il lui fallait extraire Control d'ici.

Elle le rejoignit dans le centre de commandement, il siégeait tranquillement derrière l'un des nombreux ordinateurs.

Il releva la tête de l'écran à son entrée.  
« Shaw. Que puis-je pour toi ? »

« Quant pourrai-je retourner sur le terrain ? »

« Pas tout de suite, tu dois subir une petite amélioration avant ça. »

« Alors quand pourrais-je voir Control ? »

« Control ? » Lambert fronça légèrement les sourcils avant de reprendre.

« Il me semble que la dernière rencontre n'avait pas donné grand-chose. » Il inclina légèrement la tête.

« Que comptes-tu faire avec elle ? »

« Vous vouliez qu'elle rejoigne nos rangs non ? »

« C'était en effet prévu, mais cela ne semble pas très concluant. Nous comptions justement nous en débarrasser ce soir. »

« Alors vous n'avons rien à perdre, je peux essayer à ma manière. Ce n'est pas comme si on m'attendait ailleurs n'est-ce pas ? »

Il reposa les yeux sur son ordinateur.  
« Après tout, tu n'as effectivement rien de mieux à faire. Et cette fois tu pourras finir ce que tu as commencé lors de votre dernière entrevue, si ça ne fonctionne pas. »

Sameen respira un long moment avant d'actionner la poignée de la porte.  
Elle entra d'un pas assuré dans la cellule et fit face à Control.

Le visage encore contusionné, cette dernière sourit de dépit en voyant Shaw arriver.  
« Vous venez finir ce que vous avez commencé agent Shaw ? »

Sans dire un mot Sameen avança vers elle, saisit sa gorge et se pencha à quelques centimètres de son oreille.  
« Faites semblant de suffoquer » murmura-t-elle.

Control ferma les yeux au contact de la main de Shaw sur son cou, elle pensait vraiment que le moment était enfin venu. Elle fut surprise de ne pas sentir les doigts de Sameen se contracter sur sa gorge. Lorsqu'elle entendit les mots prononcés par celle-ci, elle fut dans un premier temps surprise, puis décida de suivre ses instructions. Elle ne dit pas un mot et feignit de s'étouffer.

Sameen reprit la parole tout en simulant l'étranglement.  
« Je sais que vous n'avez aucune confiance en moi. Je sais aussi que jamais vous ne travaillerez pour ces ordures… Tout comme moi, contrairement à ce que vous pouvez penser. Maintenant il nous faut sortir d'ici, alors jouez le jeu sinon ce soir ils vous tueront. »

Elle relâcha l'étreinte et se recula.

Control regarda Shaw, perplexe. S'agissait-il d'une énième tactique de Samaritain pour la tester ? Elle connaissait bien Sameen, elle l'avait vue à l'œuvre si souvent, et les portraits qu'en dressait Hersh s'avéraient tous plus élogieux les uns que les autres. Elle savait pertinemment qu'elle n'arriverait pas à la cerner, impossible donc pour elle de savoir s'il s'agissait encore d'une ruse.

De son côté Root avait passé deux jours avec Jason à mettre au point ce qui était nécessaire pour finaliser le serveur, celui-ci était bel et bien pour Control. Il leur fallait maintenant le mettre en place. La Machine avait déjà donné toutes les coordonnées nécessaires, il s'agissait de l'un des entrepôts de Samaritain situés à Washington. Elle lui demanda également de s'allouer l'aide d'Harper.

Cette dernière demande lui fit dresser les poils.

Root ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi la Machine faisait sans cesse appel à cette fille. Reese lui avait déjà parlé d'elle, il s'interrogeait sur le fait que la Machine se serve d'elle, et dans quelle mesure il fallait l'impliquer. Root se souvint n'avoir pas plus relevé que ça la question de l'ex militaire, elle avait d'autres préoccupations en tête à l'époque, comme retrouver Sameen, ou reconstruire la Machine.

Et maintenant il lui fallait faire équipe avec « ça » comme elle la définissait.

La Machine lui avait cette fois donné un maximum de détails, ce qui était plutôt inhabituel. Elle comprit rapidement que cela consistait à la rassurer, ce qui l'agaçait encore plus.  
Elle avait conscience d'agir comme une enfant gâtée à qui ses parents présentaient sa nouvelle petite sœur.

Une fois de plus elle se rassura en imaginant Shaw au bord d'une plage, sirotant un cocktail, sûrement à la recherche d'un quelconque cartel de trafiquants à qui s'en prendre, pour se détendre un peu.

Une fois le serveur chargé dans le camion Root et Jason se mirent en route.

Après plusieurs kilomètres, Root arrêta le véhicule dans un quartier du Bronx.

Jason la regarda intrigué.  
« Heu… c'est ici qu'on s'arrête ? »

Root lui sourit comme à son habitude et sortit ses deux revolvers de la boîte à gants.  
« Je dois récupérer Harper avant » dit-elle en plaçant ses flingues dans son dos.

« Tu vas laisser le moteur tourner, et pense à déverrouiller lorsque tu nous verras courir dans ta direction. »

« Tu es sûre que... »

Root sourit à pleines dents en ouvrant la portière.  
«Allons Jason, c'est la partie la plus amusante de la journée, profites-en » Elle ponctua sa phrase par un clin d'œil avant de refermer la porte et de foncer dans un vieille immeuble.

Peu rassuré, Jason se glissa sur le siège passager, mit le moteur en route et ferma les portes à clés.

Il se pencha sur le volant pour voir la grande brune s'engouffrer dans la vieille bâtisse.

Root gravit rapidement les marches qui la séparaient de l'appartement où était censée se trouver Harper. Elle se figea un instant, la Machine lui fournissait les indications et les positionnement des personnes présentes dans la pièce.  
Elle dégaina ses pistolets en élargissant son sourire.

« Showtime »

Elle tira directement à travers la porte ainsi qu'à travers le mur. Après cinq tirs consécutif elle attendit un instant regardant au plafond, puis elle fit volte-face et tira à travers les marches qui menaient à l'étage. Deux corps dégringolèrent de celles-ci finissant inertes sur le palier.  
« Ok c'est un peu de la triche, mais bon... » Elle ouvrit ensuite la porte de l'appartement.

« Harper sors de derrière ce lit. Nous n'avons pas toute la journée. »

Celle-ci se releva doucement la tête, regardant les corps suppliants des cinq hommes au sol.  
« Mais qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi ? »

Root haussa les épaules.  
«Dépêche-toi, les renforts devraient bientôt arriver et je n'ai pas pris d'autres chargeurs. »

Harper encore sous le choc enjamba chancelante l'un des corps pour la rejoindre.

Lorsqu'elle arriva a son niveau, Root, qui avait rangeiné l'une de ses armes, la saisit par le poignet et la tira vers la sortie.  
« On ne t'a jamais dit qu'il était imprudent de traiter avec des trafiquants ? »

« Et on ne t'a jamais dit que tu étais complètement cinglé ? »

Root s'arrêta brusquement et plaqua violemment Harper contre le mur.

Une balle frôla la jeune femme et se logea dans le mur derrière elle.

Root tira instinctivement sur un nouvel assaillant.  
« On me le répète tout le temps » ajouta-t-elle comme si de rien n'était.

Jason vit les deux jeunes femmes foncer dans sa direction, il déverrouilla rapidement le véhicule et démarra en trombe lorsque celles-ci prirent place à l'intérieur.  
« C'était quoi ça ? Et je suis censée aller où ? »

Root rechargea ses pistolets puis les remit en place dans la boîte à gant.  
« De vilains trafiquants de drogues, rien d'important. Continue tout droit nous allons à Washington. »

Harper commençait doucement à remettre ses idées en places après cet événement complètement surréaliste.  
« Et je viens faire quoi là-dedans moi ? »

« Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi tu ne serais pas là… Mais je ne décide pas hélas. »

« Je ne comprends rien de ce que tu dis. »

Root lui fit un sourire hautain.  
« Et ça n'a rien d'étonnant »

« Ok soit tu me dis ce qu'il se passe, soit tu vas devoir m'attacher pour me forcer à rester ici ! »

« Tentant… mais je ne peux pas. J'ai fait une promesse. »

Harper pencha la tête essayant de croiser le regard de Jason.  
« Sérieusement on fait quoi avec cette dingue ? »

Jason se contenta de soulever les épaules et lui répondit par un sourire gêné.

Root qui s'installait confortablement dans le siège reprit la parole.  
« Elle me dit qu'elle t'envoie les détails à l'instant sur ton téléphone. »

Lorsque son téléphone sonna Harper lança un regard suspicieux à Root qui se contenta de hausser brièvement les sourcils.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10

 _Petite avance sur le planning, par contre aucune idée de quand la suite arrivera, enfin si j'arrive a pondre quelque chose entre celui-ci et le final :)_  
 _En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaise._

 _Shaz._

 **Corrections et mise en forme par Ta Tchou, encore merci :)**

* * *

Deux jours s'étaient écoulés depuis que Control et elle avaient commencé à mettre en place leur plan, et leur subterfuge semblait fonctionner. Elles agissaient toutes deux à l'insu de Samaritain, prenant soin de minimiser leurs échanges, excepté ceux nécessaires pour duper Lambert, après tout les murs possédaient littéralement des oreilles ici.

Bien qu'elle fut réveillée depuis près d'une heure ce matin là, Shaw resta allongée sur le lit, fixant pensivement le plafond.

Plus les heures s'écoulaient, plus elle redoutait le moment où ils viendraient la chercher pour lui poser ce maudit implant.

Sortir Control d'ici sans éclats allait être impossible, elle le savait et s'y préparait.  
Elle avait déjà réussi à se procurer les clés d'un de leur SUV, mais il fallait encore passer la sécurité sans encombres, et arriver à fuir assez loin, ce qui ne serait pas une mince affaire.  
Elle se repassait chaque détail dans sa tête, mais à chaque fois le visage de Root surgissait dans son esprit, perturbant le bon déroulement de ses pensées.  
Elle détestait lui mentir, Root était la seule personne à ne jamais l'avoir manipulée. Certes elle la droguait, l'attachait, la cherchait tout le temps, mais même en se remémorant tout ce qu'elles avaient réussi à accomplir ensemble, elle ne se rappelait pas une seule fois où celle-ci s'était jouée d'elle.  
Elle suppliait constamment Machine de la tenir le plus éloignée possible.

Ce matin-là Lambert vint la réveiller en personne.  
« Debout Shaw. Il est temps.»

Elle tourna la tête tout en restant allongée, il lui fallait faire attention à ne pas éveiller les soupçons et donc continuer d'agir de façon désinvolte, et la vision de Lambert lui facilitait grandement la tâche.  
Le visage de Shaw se ferma d'un coup, effaçant l'image Root et laissant place au voile noir qui s'insinuait dans ses yeux à chaque fois qu'elle voyait ce petit prétentieux.  
« Je retourne sur le terrain ? »  
« Hum… bientôt, juste après une toute petite opération. » Il arborait un sourire complaisant.

Le moment tant redouté était arrivé. Il fallait agir tout de suite. Aucune autre issue possible.  
Elle remercia intérieurement Lambert d'être venu la chercher en personne. Cela ferait un agent de Samaritain en moins pour donner les instructions. Elle se leva lentement et se dirigea vers lui le plus calmement possible.  
« J'espère que ça ira vite. »

Lorsque Shaw arriva à son niveau, elle jeta brièvement un coup d'œil par la porte, aucun garde ne l'accompagnait.  
A l'instant où il s'apprêtait à répondre à sa remarque, elle se jeta sur lui et plaqua sa main sur son front tout en le poussant de toutes ses forces, envoyant sa tête heurter violemment le mur.

Il n'eut pas le temps d'émettre le moindre son, la violence du coup était telle qu'il perdit instantanément connaissance, chutant lourdement au sol.

Sameen tira son corps au fond de la pièce. Elle retira ensuite la ceinture qu'il portait et après avoir saisi le drap pour le bâillonner, elle l'attacha au radiateur puis récupéra son arme.  
Tout en la dissimulant sous son tee-shirt elle fonça en direction de la cellule de Control.

Par chance, celle-ci était déjà éveillée et tournait en rond dans sa chambre.  
Shaw n'eut pas besoin de dire quoi que ce soit, son ancienne chef comprit immédiatement que le moment tout aussi redouté qu'attendu, était venu.

Elle arrivèrent à se faufiler jusqu'au garage sans trop de difficultés, mais deux agents étaient postés à l'entrée de celui-ci.  
Shaw dégaina et regarda son arme, elle leva ensuite les yeux vers la caméra de surveillance et vit la lumière rouge scintiller. Ils savaient.

Elle tira sur les deux hommes et se mit à courir en direction du véhicule dont elle avait subtilisé les clés la veille, Control sur ses talons.  
Elles montèrent précipitamment dans l'engin. Brandissant l'arme à Control, elle lâcha :  
« Tirez sur tout ce qui bouge ! »

Elle enclencha ensuite la vitesse et démarra en trombe.  
Elles avaient foncé droit dans le grillage, fauchant au passage deux des agents de Samaritain qui réussirent à cribler leur véhicule de balles.  
Shaw put tout de même voir deux voitures se lancer à leur poursuite.  
Elle jeta un regard à Control.  
« La voiture est probablement munie d'un GPS, on doit mettre un maximum de distance pour le changer en toute sécurité. » Ses yeux se reportèrent sur la route.  
« Visez la tête ! »

Root commençait doucement à sombrer, les conversations qu'échangeaient Harper et Jason étaient dénuées d'intérêt, tout particulièrement les réponses de la jeune femme. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de souffler d'exaspération à chaque fois que celle-ci ouvrait la bouche.

A cet instant elle souhaitait être n'importe où, n'importe où sur Terre mais loin de cette grande prétentieuse arrogante. Pourquoi diable la Machine s'était-elle entichée d'elle ? Elle était agaçante, parlait tout le temps et bien souvent pour ne rien dire.  
Un sourire se dessina sur son visage, lorsqu'elle imagina Shaw prononcer ces même mots pour la décrire.

Ils venaient tout juste de sortir de New-York en direction de Washington lorsqu'elle se redressa d'un bond, agrippant le tableau de bord.  
« Tu te fous de moi ? »

Jason sursauta si fort que le véhicule fit une brusque embardée tandis que Harper bondissait et se plaquait contre sa vitre passager. Elle crut que la veine frontale de la folle qui venait de hurler allait exploser tant elle était saillante.  
« Jason gare le véhicule, tout de suite ! »

Le jeune homme ne savait plus trop quoi faire.  
« Quoi ? Mais on est sur une voie rapide Root. Je... »  
Elle se tourna vers lui, rouge de rage.  
« Arrête-toi ! » brailla-t-elle.

Paniqué, il s'exécuta et rangea le camion sur le bas-côté.

Root se jeta sur la boîte à gants, en sortit ses armes et chevaucha littéralement Harper pour s'extirper du véhicule.  
« Harper, suis ses instructions sur ton téléphone. »  
Sans un mot de plus, elle se jeta sur la route, brandissant son arme en direction d'un véhicule qui, ne pouvant l'éviter, freina brutalement et dérapa en faisant crisser ses pneus.

Le conducteur, paniqué et tremblant, observait la grande femme élancée s'avancer vers lui et leva les mains dans un réflexe de peur.

Arrivée à sa hauteur, Root ouvrit la portière que l'homme n'avait visiblement pas verrouillée et le saisit par le col en le menaçant de son arme.  
« Sors ! »

L'homme détacha sa ceinture à la hâte. Root, agrippée de toutes ses forces à sa chemise, l'éjecta de force et le poussa sur le bitume.  
Elle monta à bord et démarra instantanément.

Harper et Jason se regardaient. Tous deux hébétés, ils n'osèrent bouger. Soudain le GPS du téléphone de la jeune femme se mit en marche, indiquant un itinéraire.  
Ils se regardèrent à nouveau, stupéfaits, puis Jason remit le moteur en route et s'engagea sur la voie rapide.

Sameen fut rapidement rattrapée par l'un des véhicules qui la percuta de plein fouet par l'arrière. Elle réussit tant bien que mal à empêcher sa voiture de partir dans le décor. Control se retourna et tira sur le chauffeur à travers la vitre mais ne parvint pas à l'atteindre.

La deuxième voiture arriva à leur niveau par la droite, Control eut juste le temps d'abaisser la tête de Shaw ainsi que la sienne avant qu'une balle ne fasse exploser leurs vitres avant.

Elle se releva aussi sec et tira à son tour sur le véhicule. Elle fit mouche au troisième tir.  
Le conducteur fut frappé en pleine tête. Elle vit la voiture tirer sur la droite, la vitesse et la trajectoire la soulevèrent et la firent partir en tonneau au milieu de la route.

Le premier véhicule eut juste le temps de l'éviter, le chauffeur redonna un coup d'accélérateur et percuta de nouveau celui des deux femmes. Cette fois l'impact sur le l'arrière-gauche du véhicule fit perdre le contrôle à Sameen, et tout comme le précédent, il bascula sur deux roues et finit sa course sur le toit.

La voiture de Shaw et Control glissa sur plus d'une centaine de mètre avant de s'immobiliser en travers de la route.

Shaw vit alors que ses assaillants, qui s'étaient entretemps arrêtés, fonçaient à nouveau sur elles tout moteur hurlant pour les percuter. Elle garda les yeux grands ouverts, faisant bravement face à la mort. Mais juste avant la collision, elle vit un coupé sport surgir de la route perpendiculaire et emboutir violemment le véhicule de Decima côté conducteur.

Après avoir vigoureusement secoué Control qui était sous le choc mais toujours en vie, elle s'extirpa tant bien que mal de la carcasse du véhicule, pour observer le coupé sport encastré dans le SUV qui les poursuivait.

Elle passa devant Control à qui elle arracha l'arme des mains, et se dirigea vers eux. La porte de la voiture s'ouvrit, elle pointa instinctivement son arme sur le conducteur. Reconnaissant de loin la longue chevelure ondulée de Root, elle abaissa son arme et courut à sa rencontre.

Sonnée par l'impact, la grande brune sortit sans réfléchir du véhicule, réussit à poser un pied à terre mais, lorsqu'elle se releva, sa douleur à la tête se fit si intense qu'elle chuta lourdement au sol.

Sameen voyant Root chuter redoubla d'effort et fonça sur elle. Elle lâcha son arme et s'agenouilla, saisissant la tête de l'ancienne tueuse à gage dans ses mains. Son arcade sourcilière gauche était ouverte, elle grimaça et serra la mâchoire.  
« Root, parle-moi ! » Son ton était étonnement suppliant.

Control qui arrivait vers elles saisit l'arme laissée au sol par Sameen, se dirigea vers le véhicule assaillant, et tira deux balles à l'intérieur, exécutant les deux passagers. Elle se pencha sur ce qui restait de l'habitacle pour saisir leurs armes.

Elle revint ensuite vers les deux femmes encore au sol.  
« Agent Shaw, leurs renforts vont arriver. »

Shaw n'avait pas relevé la tête. Voir Root dans cette état lui sciait les jambes, impossible pour elle pour de reprendre ses esprits. Root ne répondait pas. Elle prit alors son pouls et, comme elle l'avait fait des centaines de fois lorsqu'elle était étudiante en médecine, elle inspecta le corps de Root, recherchant d'autres plaies ou traumatismes.

Control qui surplombait toujours les deux brunes se fit plus insistante.  
« Agent Shaw ! Son état ne s'améliorera pas si vous n'êtes pas en mesure de la défendre ! » Elle lui tendit l'une des armes récupérées plus tôt.

Les mots eurent l'effet escompté. Elle devait protéger Root. Sans regarder Control elle tendit la main et saisit l'arme.  
Elle reposa délicatement la tête de la grande brune sur le bitume, caressant instinctivement sa joue, puis se releva.

Un camion blanc était déjà en approche. Les yeux embués, elle releva son arme, prête à tirer.

Control imita son mouvement.  
Mais Shaw reprit ses esprit et eut juste le temps de détourner le bras de Control dont le tir finit dans les airs. Celle-ci lui fit face, sidérée.

Shaw ne la regardait pas.  
« Ils sont avec nous. » Elle avait tout juste eu le temps de reconnaître Jason qui était au volant.

Le véhicule s'arrêta à quelques mètres d'eux.  
Shaw rengaina son arme, imitée par Control. Elle s'agenouilla à nouveau, et cette fois prit Root dans ses bras. Elle souleva le corps inerte de la jeune femme et se dirigea vers le camion.

Harper et Jason sortirent en même temps du véhicule, elle, fonça directement ouvrir l'arrière du camion tandis que Jason se dirigea vers Shaw, proposant son aide.  
Il comprit en voyant sa tête que son geste n'était pas bienvenu. Sans rien dire il la laissa le dépasser et la vit grimper à l'arrière, accompagnée de Control.

Harper referma la porte et rejoignit Jason qui avait déjà pris place côté conducteur. Ils se mirent en route sans un mot.  
Harper resta scotchée à son téléphone, qui continuait à lui indiquer les itinéraires.

Arrivés à l'hôtel, Jason et Harper ouvrirent la porte arrière du camion, laissant la lumière du jour partiellement aveugler les trois femmes qui y étaient enfermées depuis près de deux heures.

Root avait apparemment repris connaissance, elle était debout prête à sauter du véhicule, son visage était recouvert de sang, mais son arcade avait cessé de saigner.  
Elle plissa les yeux au contact de la lumière avec ses iris, puis saisit volontiers le bras que lui tendait Jason. Ses pas étaient hésitants.

Shaw qui avait sauté du véhicule se dirigea vers elle, prête à la soutenir.

Root eut un mouvement de recul, et repoussa la main que Sameen lui offrait.  
« Non. » Elle lui tourna le dos et se dirigea vers l'avant du véhicule.

Sameen venait pour la première fois de subir un rejet de la part de Root. Et elle avait beau ne pas avoir de sentiments, la sensation dans son ventre la déchirant de toute part, elle était bel et bien réelle.

Elle n'attendit pas le petit groupe et se rendit directement à l'accueil pour prendre deux chambres.  
Les deux femmes n'avaient pas échangé un seul mot durant tout le voyage. D'ailleurs personne n'avait osé dire quoi que ce soit pendant le trajet.  
Elle fut rapidement rejointe par Harper, Jason, Control ainsi que Root. Le visage de cette dernière en plus d'être recouvert de sang restait fermé. Sameen lui tendit tout simplement la clé de la chambre.  
« Je vais rester avec Control, tu restes avec Harper et Jason ? »

Root la regarda droit dans les yeux puis, sans dire un mot, saisit la clé et monta dans l'ascenseur.  
Elle avait une fois de plus failli perdre Shaw, et ne supportait pas l'idée d'avoir été manipulée par la Machine. Que celle-ci mentionne Control juste au moment de leur au revoir pour inciter Sameen à retourner dans la gueule du loup la rendait furieuse.  
Elle ne savait même pas par laquelle des deux elle se sentait le plus trahie.  
Le temps de sa réflexion tout le monde avait pris place dans l'ascenseur.

Les tensions étaient palpables.  
Harper se pencha vers Jason.  
« C'est quoi le truc entre ces deux-la ? » murmura-t-elle.

« J'en sais foutre rien... » lui répondit-il se penchant à son tour.

Shaw qui avait parfaitement entendu les murmures, inclina légèrement la tête pour regarder Root. Celle-ci semblait toujours aussi furieuse et fixait les portes de l'ascenseur.  
Sameen aurait habituellement roulé des yeux en la voyant réagir ainsi, mais son visage ensanglanté, et ses yeux habituellement si malicieux emplis de colère en cet instant empêchaient son corps de réagir comme d'habitude, les nausées étaient réapparues, de façon démesurée cette fois.

Les portes s'ouvrirent enfin, les libérant de cette atmosphère trop pesante.  
Root se dirigea directement vers la chambre et invita Jason et Harper à entrer.  
Sans jeter un seul regard aux deux autres femmes, elle referma la porte.

Shaw resta un instant devant la chambre close.

« Je n'avais pas vraiment tort n'est-ce pas ? »

Shaw lança un regard noir à Control.  
« Ne me faites pas regretter de vous avoir sauvée. » Elle reprit sa route jusqu'à la deuxième chambre, accompagnée de son ancienne chef.

Control s'installa sur une chaise, tandis que Shaw commençait à faire les cent pas.  
« Agent Shaw pourriez-vous s'il vous plaît arrêter ? Dites-moi plutôt quel est la suite du plan, je vous prie »

Sameen mit fin à ses va-et-vient. Voir Root dans cet état la rendait nerveuse.  
« Je n'en sais rien, ce n'est pas moi qui suis en communication avec la Machine.  
－Et qu'attendez-vous pour le lui demander ? » l'interrogea-t-elle.

Shaw leva la tête en roulant ses yeux. Control avait raison, elle ne pouvait pas continuer à attendre ainsi, il lui fallait des réponses.  
Sans ajouter un mot elle sortit de la chambre.

Bientôt vingt bonne minutes que Sameen poireautait devant la chambre où le trio était installé. Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à se décider à frapper.

Cinq minutes plus tard la porte s'ouvrit laissant apparaître Root qui avait fait disparaître le sang coagulé, gardant pour seule trace de l'accident son arcade meurtrie. Elle sortit, visiblement exaspérée.  
« Tu comptes rester plantée là longtemps ? »

Shaw jeta un œil vers les ascenseurs, une caméra pointait droit dans sa direction.  
« Tu m'observes depuis vingt minutes et tu sors seulement maintenant ? »

Root secoua doucement la tête et referma derrière elle.

« J'espérais que tu te lasserais »

« Quel est le problème Root ? On est tous sains et saufs non ? » Les voix dans sa tête lui imploraient de s'excuser, mais rien à faire, les mots ne sortaient pas. Cependant elle se surprit à faire un pas dans sa direction.

« Je n'ai aucun problème Shaw.»

Cette phrase aurait pu sonner juste, si elle ne l'avait ponctuée en l'appelant par son nom, et si elle avait affiché un sourire comme à son habitude. Mais Root était distante et visiblement plus qu'énervée.  
« Root, tu ne m'appelles jamais par mon nom...  
－ Pardon ?  
－ Pourquoi Shaw ? Et pas Sameen comme tu le fais tout le temps ? » Elle fit de nouveau un pas dans sa direction.

Root regarda Shaw s'approcher au fur et à mesure des questions qu'elle posait. Elle était furieuse, tiraillée entre la colère et le soulagement de la voir saine et sauve à ses côtés.  
Voir la personne qu'elle chérissait le plus foncer à chaque fois vers une mort certaine en l'abandonnant devenait très difficile à gérer.  
Son corps lui réclamait une étreinte, elle aurait voulu effacer ce qui venait de se passer, mais la rage prenait le pas sur ses désirs.

Shaw saisit le Bras de Root qui tentait à nouveau de fuir ses questions. Elle en avait marre de jouer au chat et à la souris, pas aujourd'hui, pas maintenant.  
« Je suis désolée Root. »

Root résista et se dégagea de son emprise.  
« Pour quoi au juste ? De me mentir ou manquer de te faire tuer...»  
Clairement furieuse et ne semblant pas vouloir se calmer, elle asséna :  
« ...encore ? »

Shaw fut dans un premier temps surprise d'observer Root si énervée, cela ne lui ressemblait pas. Puis elle se rappela que lorsque Martine avait foutu sa couverture en l'air, elle avait déjà réagi de la sorte, mais là c'était à un tout autre niveau. La voir dans cet état éveillait quelque chose en elle, une forme de _culpabilité_ , du moins serait-ce ainsi que les gens dits normaux le décriraient, pensa-t-elle. Mais comment lui faire comprendre qu'il lui fallait la protéger à tout prix, que sa vie avait bien plus de valeur que n'importe quelle autre, et en particulier la sienne.  
« Tu es importante Root. »

Root la fixa plissant les yeux, ce qui fit suinter son arcade.  
« Importante pour qui Shaw ? » Elle avait envie d'entendre ces mots, elle lui avait dit s'en foutre quelques temps auparavant, mais il n'en était rien.

Sameen aurait voulu lui dire ce qu'elle ressentait, si seulement elle en était capable…  
« Pour elle... »

Root eut un sourit de dépit et secoua la tête, elle voulut crier à cet instant, plaquer Shaw contre le mur, lui faire enfin admettre qu'elle n'était pas juste une mission ou un passe-temps quelconque.

Le sentiment d'être presque insignifiante à ses yeux la faisait enrager et la terrifiait à la fois. Elle s'était persuadée qu'elle serait assez forte pour assumer à elle seule les sentiments non partagés de Sameen mais se rendait bien compte qu'elle n'en serait jamais capable.  
Non, ce petit jeu ne lui suffisait plus.  
Elle se sentait si fatiguée. Fatiguée d'espérer des mots qu'elle n'entendrait jamais, fatiguée d'imaginer qu'un matin Sameen serait définitivement partie. Ça lui était désormais insupportable.  
Résignée, elle baissa les yeux et amorça un demi-tour.

Sameen attrapa à nouveau sa main et la tira vers elle.  
Mais elle fut incapable de prononcer un seul mot. Ses yeux lui suppliaient de rester, d'essayer de la comprendre sans qu'elle n'eut à s'exprimer.

Root soutint son regard, mais les yeux suppliants de Sameen ne furent pas assez convaincants en cet instant.  
Elle était prête à mourir pour elle, avec elle, mais en aucun cas elle ne souhaitait être une excuse servant à justifier _son_ sacrifice.

Elle tenta une fois encore de se dégager, mais cette fois la prise de la main de Sameen sur son bras était bien plus insistante.

Shaw appuya son geste, l'attirant à nouveau contre elle, et força ses yeux à croiser une fois de plus les siens.  
« Pour moi… tu es importante pour moi Root... »

Root sentit un gouffre s'ouvrir sous ses pieds. Elle ne put contenir plus longtemps les larmes qu'elle retenait depuis si longtemps.

Shaw entremêla ses doigts à ceux de Root, tandis qu'elle posait son autre main sur sur son visage, essuyant les premières larmes qui perlaient sur les joues.  
Se hissant sur la pointe des pieds, elle posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11

 _Texte co-écrit avec Ta Tchou, encore merci pour vos messages et Review, ils sont toujours très encourageants et nous vont droit au cœur._

 _Comme promis la fin de la Fic arrivera avant la saison 5._

 _Bonne lecture._

* * *

Comme chaque fois que sa peau entrait en contact avec celle de Root, les reins de Shaw s'embrasèrent.  
Elle n'arrivait peut-être pas à comprendre ou distinguer ses sentiments, et encore moins à les exprimer, mais son corps, lui, savait exactement ce dont il avait besoin.  
Il lui fallait le corps de Root. Vicéralemment.  
Répondant à cet appel, elle la plaqua vigoureusement contre le mur enfonçant sa main dans ses cheveux.

Root se laissa envahir par la fougue de Shaw, libérant enfin toute cette tension. Mais elle fulminait encore. Tiraillée entre son désir et sa colère, elle passa son bras autour de Sameen, resserrant davantage leur étreinte, mais ne put refréner cette irrépressible envie de la mordre.

Lorsque Shaw sentit les dents de Root lui entailler la lèvre inférieure, elle éloigna son visage, mettant fin au combat qu'avaient engagé leurs bouches.  
Tout en maintenant son corps plaqué contre le sien, lui interdisant tout mouvement, elle passa sa langue sur l'entaille et regarda Root, intriguée.  
Une étrange lueur dansait dans les yeux de celle-ci.

« C'est la dernière fois Sameen. »  
Elle approcha son visage au plus près de Shaw, chuchotant pratiquement ses mots à l'intérieur de sa bouche :  
« Je ne plaisante pas. »

La grande brune avait toujours eu ce satané pouvoir sur elle, celui de lui faire perdre le contrôle, la rendant incapable de retenir ses gestes, l'obligeant à répondre à ces pulsions primitives.

Impossible de savoir si ça venait de ses grands yeux, de sa voix doucement provocante, de ce sourire en coin qu'elle arborait constamment, ou simplement de ce corps qu'elle avait appris à connaître, mais tout ceci réveillait en elle ses plus bas instincts, cette inévitable attraction.

Shaw lui répondit en l'embrassant encore plus ardemment, serrant de toutes ses forces les doigts de Root mêlés aux siens.

Elle sentit que Root relâchait son étreinte et essayait doucement de la repousser de la main posée sur sa poitrine. Mais son corps en avait décidé autrement et refusait de bouger.

Root recevait des informations transmises par la Machine. Elle essaya, sans trop de conviction, de se dégager, mais Sameen ne lui facilitait pas la tâche. Il lui était difficile de garder la tête froide.

Elle tenta tant bien que mal de rompre le baiser.  
« Sam… on doit... » essaya-t-elle d'articuler.

Shaw lui lança un regard empli de frustration sous ses sourcils froncés.  
« Pourquoi tu parles tout le temps ? »  
Sans laisser à Root le temps de répondre ou de réagir, elle se plaqua à nouveau contre elle, si absorbée par leur baiser qu'elle n'entendit par la sonnerie caractéristique de l'ascenseur.

« Hum... hum... »

Shaw se dégagea immédiatement et s'éloigna de Root.

Reese se tenait sur le pas de l'ascenseur, accompagné d'une adolescente. Elle interrogea aussitôt Root du regard.

« J'ai essayé de te prévenir, fit celle-ci, le sourire aux lèvres. J'aurais peut-être dû insister un peu plus... »  
\- Oh, tu crois ? »

Shaw était vexée. Exposer cette partie d'elle laissait entrevoir aux autres une faiblesse, chose qu'elle n'aurait jamais permis avant Root. La grande brune chamboulait littéralement tous les principes et codes de conduite qui l'avaient régie jusque là.

Root se contenta de répondre par une petite moue, tout en haussant nonchalamment les épaules.

« Après tout ce n'est pas comme si je ne vous avais pas déjà surprises dans une situation bien plus gênante... » ajouta Reese, qui affichait étrangement un grand sourire.

Les yeux écarquillés, Shaw fixa successivement Reese, puis Root, qui haussa les sourcils.  
« Je ne sais pas de quoi il parle.  
\- Une sombre histoire de menottes dans le métro… mais passons. » Il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Pouvoir déstabiliser Shaw, elle d'habitude si impassible, était jubilatoire.

Le souvenir de ce matin où elle s'était réveillée menottée à Root resurgit, teintant instantanément ses joues d'un rouge vif.  
Elle avait entr'ouvert la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit. Elle se sentit d'un coup extrêmement vulnérable.

Elle jeta un œil à Root qui apparemment, se souvenait elle aussi parfaitement de cet instant. Mais visiblement cette révélation n'avait pas eu le même effet sur elle, au vu du grand sourire béat qu'elle affichait.

« Pourquoi ne suis-je pas surpris de te trouver ici Shaw ? »

La question de l'ex-militaire arracha Shaw à ses pensées. Elle reporta son attention sur lui, puis sur la jeune fille à ses côtés. Celle-ci semblait complètement perdue, et légèrement choquée.

Elle sentit alors le souffle chaud de Root au creux de son oreille.

« C'est Julia, la fille de Control » chuchota-t-elle.

Shaw fit un pas en avant. Il lui fallait prendre de la distance avec Root, la sentir si proche la décontenançait et altérait considérablement son intuition. Sans compter sur cette irrépressible envie de finir ce qu'elles venaient d'entreprendre. Elle essaya de reprendre le peu d'assurance qu'il lui restait.  
« La deuxième chambre sur la droite. »

Reese et la jeune femme se dirigèrent vers l'endroit indiqué. Arrivé au niveau de Shaw, il ne put s'empêcher de glisser :  
« Si j'étais toi j'irais prendre une douche Shaw. Froide... »

Elle se contenta de répondre à sa remarque en lui jetant son regard le plus noir, et lui emboîta le pas. Elle s'arrêta devant la porte et se tourna vers Root.  
Elle n'avait pas bougé et la dévisageait, affichant toujours un léger sourire.  
« Root ?  
— Je dois appeler Harold. »

Elle monta dans l'ascenseur sans un mot de plus et sous le regard interrogateur de Shaw. Elle ne put s'empêcher de lui lancer un clin d'œil avant que les portes ne se referment.

Shaw soupira longuement. Cette douche serait peut-être finalement une bonne idée, pensa-t-elle. Elle rejoignit Reese dans la Chambre où elle avait laissé Control.

Root était montée sur le toit. Prendre l'air ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal. Il lui fallait remettre ses idées en place.  
Les choses allaient maintenant changer, et pour cela il fallait que la Machine et elle revoient leur plan.  
« Tu sais très bien que je ne la laisserai pas.

— Impossible, elle refusera.

— Alors trouve une solution »

Elle attendit un instant, laissant probablement le temps à la Machine de passer en revue toutes les possibilités avant de lui répondre.  
« Harold ne va vraiment pas apprécier...

— Comme tu voudras. Après tout, c'est toi le chef. »

Elle sortit son téléphone et composa le numéro de Finch.

Il décrocha dans la seconde.  
« Miss Groves ?  
— Bonjour Harold. »  
— Monsieur Reese me dit que Mademoiselle Shaw est avec vous. Je... » La voix de Finch était clairement soucieuse.  
« C'est une longue histoire Harry, mais ne vous tracassez pas pour elle. »

Elle hésita un instant avant d'enchaîner :  
« J'aurais besoin de vous.  
— En quoi puis-je aider Miss Groves ?  
— J'ai besoin que vous vous rendiez dans la rame du métro. Sur la droite sous le wagon, vous y trouverez une boîte. »

Un long moment passa avant qu'il ne reprenne la parole. Elle entendit le bruit métallique de la boîte lui indiquant qu'il l'avait trouvé.  
« Comment ?  
— Je suis désolée, je déteste vous mentir Harold, mais je n'ai pas eu le choix. »  
— Mais… Je croyais que... »  
— La machine vous donnera les instructions pour l'améliorer, et je passerai _le_ récupérer demain matin, mais pour l'instant je dois y aller. »

Elle raccrocha sans attendre sa réponse. La tête commençait à lui tourner. Le contre-coup de l'accident commençait à se faire sentir. Elle s'adossa à un mur, se laissant glisser jusqu'au sol.  
« Juste quelques instants. » Sa voix étaient presque un murmure.

« Tu aurais pu choisir un autre endroit pour une sieste. »

La voix de Sameen tira Root de son sommeil. Sans ouvrir les yeux elle lui sourit et ajouta :  
« Finalement tu t'inquiètes pour moi ? »  
— Reese et Control aimeraient connaître ton plan. » Shaw qui s'était agenouillée à côté de Root, saisit son bras qu'elle passa derrière sa tête et commença à la soulever.  
« Et tu t'inquiétais pour moi. » Elle se laissa soulever, rouvrant doucement les yeux.

« Quel est ton plan Root ? »

Root laissa tout son poids reposer sur la petite brune.  
« Et donc… Tu t'inquiétais pour moi… »

Shaw soupira, roulant une nouvelle fois des yeux.  
« Oui Root, je m'inquiétais pour toi. Ça te va ? »

A ces mots Root se dressa droite comme un I et plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Shaw. Elle était parfaitement réveillée et lui souriait.  
« Tu vois, c'est pas si compliqué... » Elle ponctua sa phrase d'un rapide baiser, puis se dirigea vers la porte de secours.

Cette fois l'expiration de Sameen fut bien plus profonde.  
« Tu es fatigante » marmonna-t-elle en lui emboîtant le pas.

Tout le petit groupe s'était rassemblé dans la chambre de Harper et Jason.  
Julia s'était assise dans un coin de la pièce, sa mère juste derrière, les mains posées sur ses épaules.  
Reese quant à lui s'était glissé non loin de Harper. Il commençait doucement à cerner le personnage et savait qu'il valait mieux garder un œil sur elle.  
Jason, tranquillement installé sur le lit, regardait alternativement Root et Shaw, essayant de percer la nature exacte de leur relation.

Ce fut Control qui rompit le silence en premier.  
« Combien de temps allons-nous rester là ? » Elle avait gardé son ton habituellement calme et enchaîna :  
« Ils ne tarderont pas à nous trouver. »

« Ils ne peuvent rien voir ici, elle fait en sorte que rien ne filtre de cet endroit. » Root parlait de façon détachée.  
« Si personne ne fait de vague et reste bien tranquillement ici il ne nous arrivera rien. »

Harper, qui était adossée à la fenêtre, se redressa et désigna Root de la tête.  
« Heu… il est hors de question que je reste une nuit dans la même chambre que _ça_ »

Shaw dévisagea la grande métisse. Difficile de savoir la relation que Root et elle entretenaient, mais ça ne semblait pas très amical.  
« Oh mais ce n'est pas avec toi que je comptais passer la nuit… » Les yeux rivés sur Shaw, Root n'avait même pas daigné regarder Harper.

Cette dernière, sous le regard insistant de Root et de toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce, à l'exception de Reese qui heureusement restait concentré (bien qu'elle aurait juré voir un sourire poindre à la commissure de ses lèvres), se sentait très mal à l'aise.

Root vit le visage de Shaw se fermer tout en se colorant légèrement de rouge. Elle pouvait la sentir bouillir intérieurement et décida de mettre fin à son supplice.  
« Nous nous mettrons en route demain matin pour Washington. »

« Heu… si on bouge d'ici ils finiront par nous repérer non ? » Le sourire de Jason avait disparu au moment où Root avait fini sa phrase."

« Pas si j'ai le temps de faire ce qui doit être fait. » Elle s'avança vers la porte en jetant au préalable un regard à Reese puis à Shaw, qui l'accompagnèrent à l'extérieur.

« Qu'est ce que tu dois faire au juste ? questionna Shaw.  
— Pour arriver à circuler tranquillement je dois être en mesure de nous faire passer inaperçues. »  
— Et cela consiste en quoi ? » demanda Reese.  
— Une simple amélioration » Elle illustra ses propos en tapotant son implant.

Ils la regardèrent tous deux perplexes.  
« John, pourrais-tu garder un œil sur tout ce petit monde ?  
— Lionel devrait pouvoir s'occuper des numéros tout seul, je dois juste prévenir Finch avant.  
— Et je fais quoi moi dans l'histoire ? » Shaw se voyait déjà jouer les surveillants de dortoir en compagnie de Reese, ce qui ne l'enchantait guère.  
« Ça te dit un tour à moto? » Root lui offrit un franc sourire.

Elle savait que retenir Shaw était maintenant impossible. Et pour ce qui l'attendait, son appui s'avérerait indispensable.

Reese laissa à nouveau les deux jeunes femmes seules et regagna la chambre où les autres attendaient.

Root attendit que celui-ci disparaisse avant de s'avancer vers Sameen.

Shaw observa la grande brune s'approcher, elle avait enfoncé les mains dans ses poches et ses lèvres s'élargissaient d'un plus grand sourire à mesure qu'elle avançait. Elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas lutter si Root reprenait là où elles en étaient restées et cela lui faisait étrangement peur.

Parvenue tout près de Shaw, Root pencha la tête et sortit une oreillette de sa poche qu'elle glissa doucement dans l'oreille de la petite brune.  
« Elle a besoin que tu lui dises comment tu souhaites qu'elle te désigne les cibles. »

Avec un mélange de frustration et de soulagement, Shaw se détendit un peu.  
« Je pensais que seul Reese et toi pouviez communiquer avec elle.  
— Les choses changent Sameen, et il faut bien quelqu'un pour me remplacer pendant que… » Elle ne termina pas sa phrase et recula.

« Pendant que quoi Root ?  
— Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps, ça risque déjà de nous prendre toute la nuit, on doit y aller » Elle saisit la main de Sameen, la forçant à la suivre.

Cela ne leur avait pris qu'une heure pour retourner en plein cœur de New-York.  
Root tout aussi à l'aise sur une moto qu'avec deux armes en main avait filé à une allure folle.

La nuit tombait déjà lorsqu'elle descendirent toutes deux de l'engin que Root avait garé au pied d'un grand immeuble.

« Une fois à l'intérieur nous n'aurons qu'une vingtaine de minutes avant qu'ils n'arrivent.  
— Et on fait quoi quand ils seront là ?  
— Ce sera à vous deux de nous sortir de là.  
— Tu as vraiment une confiance aveugle en elle.  
— En vous deux Sameen. » Elle ne put s'empêcher de passer sa main sur le visage de Shaw, puis sans attendre elle pénétra dans l'immeuble.

« Bonsoir Docteur. » Root qui était entrée la première fit un large sourire au grand homme grisonnant qui se trouvait dans la pièce.

A la vue de celle-ci, il recula précipitamment sa chaise et leva les mains. Comment ne pas se souvenir de ce visage. Elle avait surgi un soir, dans ce même cabinet, et l'avait forcé à lui implanter un étrange appareil juste derrière l'oreille.

Mais cette fois elle n'était pas seule, une jeune femme, l'air particulièrement en colère et arme au poing l'accompagnait.

« Nous avons encore moins de temps cette fois, je devrais donc me passer de l'anesthésie.  
— Root ? De quoi tu parles ? »

La grande brune ne répondit pas, se contentant d'enlever sa veste après en avoir sorti un nouvel implant qu'elle tendit à l'homme. Celui-ci était resté assis sur sa chaise et n'osait pas bouger.

« Je ne plaisantais pas lorsque je disais que nous n'avons pas le temps Doc', ne forcez pas mon amie à vous menacer. »

Il se leva précipitamment et saisit l'objet avant d'accompagner Root sur sa table d'auscultation.

« Root, je déconne pas, dis-moi ce qu'il se passe.  
— Ce charmant docteur va juste changer mon implant, et je risque de crier un peu, donc sois gentille veux-tu, et ne lui tire pas dessus. »

Shaw vit clairement que le sourire affiché par Root visait juste à essayer de la rassurer. Mais elle avait très aisément pu distinguer la peur s'insinuer dans ses yeux.

« Ça va faire très mal, vous êtes sûre que...  
— Il vous reste quinze minutes docteur, pas une seconde de plus. » Root avait les yeux rivés sur Shaw.

L'homme déglutit lentement. Après une longue expiration, il approcha son scalpel de l'arrière de l'oreille de Root et commença doucement l'incision.

La mâchoire de Shaw se contracta violemment en voyant les yeux de Root s'écarquiller et sa bouche grimaçante s'ouvrir en grand. Elle n'avait émis aucun son, mais les larmes qui s'échappaient de ses grands yeux furent tout aussi assourdissantes pour Shaw qu'un hurlement. Son cœur se souleva et les nausées revinrent.

Root ferma finalement les yeux.

Shaw avait baissé son arme sans s'en rendre compte, et tout aussi inconsciemment s'était laissée glisser jusqu'à Root. Elle lui saisit la main, resserrant son poing suffisamment fort pour faire comprendre à Root qu'elle pouvait en faire autant.

Au contact de la main de Shaw, elle rouvrit doucement ses yeux larmoyants de douleur. Elle essaya à nouveau de sourire, mais ce fut cette fois impossible. Elle pouvait déjà sentir les pinces qui avaient saisi l'implant essayer de le retirer.  
« Shaw, je vais m'évanouir… laisse-la te guider, et sors-nous de là.  
— Root ne dis pas n'imp... » Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase.

Cette fois un cri profond et déchirant s'échappa de Root au moment où le docteur extirpa l'implant.

Sameen sentit son cœur se déchirer de toutes parts. Un rictus de rage se dessina sur son visage et ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes. Les doigts de la grande brune s'étaient enfoncés dans sa peau avant de retomber, inertes. Le souffle court, elle posa des yeux assassin sur le docteur.

« Je… sans anesthésie… c'est juste de la folie. » Il avait interrompu ses mouvements et regardait effrayé une Shaw prête à lui sauter dessus.

Sameen entendit alors la Machine lui parler.  
« Finissez, » réussit-elle à siffler à travers sa mâchoire serrée. L'homme terrifié n'avait pas bougé.  
— Magnez-vous bordel ! » hurla-t-elle.

Il s'exécuta aussitôt.

Soudain les traits de Shaw changèrent, son visage se figea, à la rage succéda l'inquiétude. Elle reposa ses yeux sur Root tout en dégageant sa main.  
« Changement de plan, vous avez trois minutes. » Elle leva son arme, écrasant à nouveau le docteur hagard sous son regard.

Elle se dirigea alors vers la sortie et prit position dans le couloir faisant face aux deux ascenseurs.

Avant même que le bip ne retentisse elle tira trois balles dans chacun d'eux.  
Lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent, quatre corps gisaient à l'intérieur.

Elle se recula de quelques mètres, s'ancra devant la porte qui menait aux escaliers. Elle attendit encore quelques secondes puis réitéra, criblant la porte de balles.

La machine lui désigna encore deux cibles qui arrivaient elles aussi par les escaliers. Impossible d'aller chercher les armes de Root, elle devait empêcher coûte que coûte les hommes de Samaritain de s'approcher d'elle.

« Éteins-moi ces lumières.

— Trente secondes ? C'est largement suffisant. »

Au moment où la porte s'ouvrit, les lumières du couloir et des escaliers s'éteignirent. Shaw se jeta littéralement sur le premier homme qui avait encore la main sur la poignée de porte. Elle lui frappa violemment le front de son arme, l'envoyant instantanément dans les vapes.

Elle reçut alors un coup de pied à la tête. Le second homme venait de trébucher sur elle, les faisant tous deux dégringoler jusqu'à l'étage inférieur.

Deux puissantes mains enserrèrent son cou et, en plus de l'étouffer, martelèrent sa tête contre le sol.

Elle frappa de toutes ses forces le dessous de la mâchoire de l'assaillant, le choquant suffisamment pour que son étreinte se desserre, balaya les deux gros bras, se releva brusquement et lui explosa le nez d'un coup de tête. Puis elle palpa la ceinture du colosse, en dégaina une arme et tira à deux reprises dans la poitrine.

Elle s'extirpa du corps inerte qui venait de s'effondrer sur elle.

Les lumières revinrent. Elle s'ébroua et gravit les marches quatre à quatre pour rejoindre Root.

Le docteur finissait de suturer Root qui n'avait toujours pas repris connaissance.

Shaw rangea son arme et courut vers elle.  
« Root ? » La jeune femme respirait normalement

Shaw la secoua légèrement, la forçant à se réveiller.  
« Allez, Root, réveille-toi ! »

La jeune femme émergea doucement en grimaçant à nouveau.  
« Rappelle-moi de prendre cette foutue anesthésie la prochaine fois... »

Shaw sourit tristement à sa remarque tout en l'aidant à se rasseoir.  
« D'autres vont arriver. Beaucoup d'autres. »

Root saisit alors le bras de Shaw pour se relever.  
« Alors sors-nous d'ici. »

Sameen lui lança un regard interrogateur.  
« Elle ne te parle pas ? »  
— Il va me falloir quelques minutes avant de pouvoir l'entendre, l'implant est en train de rebooter. »

Shaw passa sa tête sous le bras de Root et l'aida à quitter la pièce.

Elle réussirent à regagner la moto, sous les regards stupéfaits de tous les badauds. Shaw aida Root à grimper à l'arrière, et prit place derrière le guidon.  
« Deux voitures arrivent, à trois cent mètres.  
— Essaie juste de garder la distance avec eux, il me faut encore deux minutes. » Root laissa sa tête se poser sur l'épaule de Shaw qui démarra l'engin et accéléra rapidement.  
« Je prends la direction de l'hôtel ?  
— Non, je dois passer prendre quelque chose au métro.  
— Pourquoi n'ai-je droit qu'à la moitié des informations? » Shaw sentit les bras de Root se desserrer de sa taille.  
— Root ? » La grande brune ne lui répondait plus. Elle lâcha le guidon de sa main gauche et agrippa de toutes ses forces les bras de la grande brune qui commençaient à glisser. Impossible pour Shaw de maintenir la vitesse dans cette position, le corps de Root menaçait de tomber au moindre virage.

Les deux véhicules de Décima commençaient à se rapprocher dangereusement.  
« C'est le moment de la réveiller ! Tu m'entends saleté de Robot ! » Elle sentit alors le bras de Root se resserrer autour d'elle.  
— Elle t'entend Sameen »

Shaw ne put retenir un soupir de soulagement. Elle reposa sa main sur le guidon et redonna un coup d'accélérateur. La circulation commençait à se densifier, elle se faufila rapidement entre les voitures, grillant tous les feux sur son passage. Guidée par la Machine, elle tourna ensuite dans une ruelle et sur son ordre coupa le moteur et les phares. Elle regarda par-dessus son épaule pour voir les deux véhicules passer une minute plus tard. Ils avaient continué leur route.

Elle regarda Root, étonnée.  
« Comment ? »  
— Dis bonjour à la Root 2.0 » lâcha-telle souriant tant bien que mal, ravivant la douleur.  
— C'est quoi le truc avec ce nouvel implant ?  
— Il nous fallait quelque chose pour passer inaperçues aux yeux de Samaritain, c'est chose faite maintenant. » Elle toucha l'arrière de son oreille en grimaçant à nouveau.

Shaw se retourna pour lui faire face sur la moto et retira la main Root pour l'examiner avec la sienne.  
« Tu veux dire que maintenant il ne peut plus te voir du tout ? Plus besoin de nouvelles identités ?  
— C'est à peu près ça, non seulement il ne me voit pas, mais ne voit pas ceux qui sont à moins de dix mètres de moi. Considère-moi comme une sorte de… brouilleur géant. »

Shaw plissa les yeux en voyant la cicatrice à vif de Root, tout juste recousue.  
« Il faut qu'on te fasse un vrai pansement.  
— Toujours à vouloir jouer au docteur.  
— Je ne plaisante pas Root, on ne peut pas laisser ça comme ça.  
— Je dois d'abord récupérer quelque chose chez Harold, elle me dit qu'il a fini.  
— Comme tu voudras. » Shaw se remit face à la route et démarra.

Il n'était pas loin de trois heures du matin lorsqu'elle arrivèrent à l'hôtel où elle avaient quitté Reese et les autres.

Durant le trajet Sameen avait régulièrement lâché le guidon pour maintenir les bras de Root en place.

Celle-ci ne lui divulgua pas à quoi pouvait bien servir l'objet récupéré plus tôt chez Finch. Mais il avait parut irrité au moment de le lui remettre. Root s'était contentée de marmonner un "Désolée" qui n'avait apparemment pas convaincu l'ingénieur.

Sameen gara la moto, puis aida Root à en descendre. La grande brune, visiblement morte de fatigue, n'avait pas dit un mot durant tout le trajet.

Avec l'aide de Reese, elle la déposa sur l'un des lits de la chambre où Jason et Harper logeaient. Lorsque cette dernière tenta de protester, Shaw se contenta de lever les yeux vers elle, ce qui la fit taire instantanément.

Au moment où Shaw s'apprêtait à la laisser dormir, Root la retint.  
« Reste, supplia t-elle.  
— Root…  
— Quoi ? Je promets d'être sage. » Elle ajouta son regard à sa voix suppliante.  
— Tu ne l'es jamais.  
— Une minute, juste une. »

Shaw souffla et jeta un œil aux lits voisins. Harper et Jason semblaient dormir. Reese, qui préférait garder un œil sur Control, s'était installé dans la chambre qu'elle partageait avec sa fille.

Elle s'allongea donc sur le lit, laissant Root prendre place contre elle.

Root sombra quelques minutes plus tard.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre 12

 _ **Texte co-écrit avec Ta Tchou,** encore merci pour vos messages et Review, ils sont toujours très encourageants et nous vont droit au cœur._

 _Comme promis la fin de la Fic arrivera avant la saison 5._

 _Bonne lecture._

* * *

D'habitude Shaw rejetait toute forme de proximité. Laisser quelqu'un envahir, car c'est bien ce dont il s'agissait, son espace personnel, provoquait généralement un rejet immédiat, et plus ou moins violent.  
Alors pourquoi à cet instant, en repensant à toutes ces personnes qu'elle avait évincées, était-elle en train de passer machinalement sa main dans les cheveux de Root ?  
Cette étrange et irrépressible attirance pouvait peut-être s'expliquer. Après tout il ne s'agissait que de besoins charnels. Mais _ça_ … ça n'avait aucun sens.  
Elle suspendit son geste et se dégagea du corps de Root, qui s'était endormie depuis bien longtemps.  
Elle saisit une couverture au passage, s'allongea sur le sol et ferma les yeux.

« Elles étaient vraiment obligées de se coucher au beau milieu de la chambre ?  
\- Arrête, tu vas les réveiller. » La voix du jeune homme s'était muée en murmure.  
\- Et alors ? On n'était pas censés partir tôt ? »

Les voix de Harper et Jason réveillèrent Shaw. Elle sentit un poids sur sa poitrine, et des bras l'enlacer. Elle tourna la tête et vit Root blottie sur son épaule, paisiblement endormie.  
Elle releva ensuite la tête vers Harper qui les dominait.  
« Quoi ? » maugréa-t-elle, le regard dur.  
\- Sérieux, y'a des lits pour ça !  
\- Tu tiens vraiment à ce que je m'énerve de bon matin ? menaça-t-elle en la fusillant des yeux.  
\- Salut Shaw.» Jason, qui avait surgi derrière Harper, la saisit par les épaules, et la força à enjamber les deux femmes.  
« On ne fait que passer... » chantonna-t-il avant de disparaître, poussant une Harper toujours ronchonnante vers la sortie.

Shaw fixait encore la porte par laquelle ils venaient de s'éclipser lorsqu'elle sentit la main de Root se glisser sous son haut. Elle tourna aussitôt la tête vers elle. Celle-ci avait gardé les yeux clos.  
« Root ? A quoi tu joues ?  
\- Ils sont partis non ?  
\- Root !  
\- Scander mon nom ne fera qu'empirer les choses Sameen... Demande-moi d'arrêter... » susurra t-elle à l'oreille de Shaw, laissant sa main glisser sur son corps.

Le souffle chaud de Root dans son cou raviva les braises encore fumantes de la veille. La grande brune avait ouvert les yeux et la fixait intensément.

« Je n'entends rien Sameen » lâcha Root plus provocante que jamais, puis elle griffa légèrement la poitrine de Shaw avant de muer son geste en une caresse, glissant doucement jusqu'à son ventre.

Shaw saisit la main de Root pour interrompre son périple et plongea ses yeux dans les siens. Le sourire offert par la grande brune fut l'étincelle qui l'embrasa instantanément. Elle guida alors sa main plus bas.

Root releva un sourcil, l'air faussement choquée.  
« Tu pensais déjà à moi ?  
\- Tu parles beaucoup trop. »  
Les yeux flamboyants, Root se rapprocha de Shaw jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres se frôlent :  
« Alors fais-moi taire... »

Répondant à l'invitation, Shaw laissa sa bouche et ses mains prendre à leur tour possession du corps de Root.

Lorsque Reese arriva sur le seuil de la porte il ne lui fallut pas plus d'une seconde pour comprendre. Il fit un pas en arrière et jeta un œil à Control et Julia qui le suivaient de près. La plus jeune lui retourna un regard intrigué, avant qu'un son caractéristique s'échappant de la chambre ne réponde à la question qu'elle n'avait eu le temps de poser.

Evidemment, Reese garda son air détaché et sa voix calme.  
« Laissons-les s'entraîner, elle nous rejoindront plus tard » lança l'ancien militaire.  
De la même manière que Shaw, la jeune fille roula des yeux et répondit nonchalamment :  
« J'ai pas cinq ans...» Puis elle reprit sa route vers l'ascenseur, Control et Reese sur ses talons.

Au moment où les portes s'ouvrirent, Harper et Jason apparurent. Reese leur barra le passage, les forçant à rester à l'intérieur malgré leurs regards étonnés.  
Julia se contenta de mimer des guillemets avec ses doigts :  
"Elles s'entraînent..." lança-t-elle avant que les portes de l'ascenseur ne se referment.

La lutte entre Shaw et Root s'engagea rapidement, chacune tentant en vain de faire céder l'adversaire tant désirée. Leurs corps finirent par s'accorder, ne faisant plus qu'un. Leur souffle précipité, leur regard reflété par celui de l'autre, une vague d'infini plaisir les inonda quasi-simultanément. Le temps se suspendit.

La respiration encore courte, leur peau et leurs yeux refusèrent de rompre tout contact.

« J'ai finalement réussi à te faire taire. » fit Sameen, brisant le silence.  
Root affichait un sourire amusé, mais ses yeux semblant retenir des larmes firent disparaître celui qui commençait doucement à se dessiner sur le visage de Sameen.  
Elle attendit en vain une réplique de Root, mais la grande brune resta muette, se contentant de poser sa main sur sa joue. Elle la caressa tendrement, plongea sa tête dans son cou et resserra son étreinte.

Douloureusement consciente que ce moment serait sans doute le dernier, Root enfouit sa tête dans le cou de Sameen et ferma les yeux, se laissant imprégner par la peau, l'odeur, le corps de Shaw, appelant et inspirant cet instant de tout son être, espérant y trouver assez de courage pour accomplir son ultime mission.

Elles rejoignirent enfin le petit groupe dans le restaurant de l'hôtel.  
Root s'installa directement à table tandis que, sous son regard amusé, Sameen se ruait sur le buffet.

Root avait demandé à Reese, Control et sa fille d'attendre sur place qu'ils aillent installer le serveur.  
Reese n'était pas tellement ravi de jouer au babysitter une journée de plus, mais laisser Fusco avec Control ne l'enchantait guère non plus. Résigné, il acquiesça.

Root, Shaw, Jason et Harper se mirent aussitôt en route pour Washington.  
Ils arrivèrent à destination après six longues heures de route, sans un seul arrêt, et dans un silence presque absolu.

Shaw gara le camion à l'endroit indiqué par Root, non loin d'une zone industrielle à la sortie de la ville.  
« Alors, quel est le plan ? » Shaw s'était penchée sur le volant pour observer l'entrepôt qui leur faisait face.  
« Trouver deux agents de Samaritain, ce qui ne sera pas très difficile, récupérer leurs puces et les injecter à Jason et Harper. Ensuit…  
\- Heu attends une minute là ? » intervint l'intéressée. « Vous allez injecter quoi dans qui ? »

Root souffla de nouveau, exaspérée.  
« Écoute, il est impossible de circuler dans cet entrepôt sans une puce. On vous en équipe tous les deux, vous mettez le serveur en place puis vous repartez comme si de rien n'était. »  
\- Et bien sûr ils ne nous remarqueront pas ? » demanda encore Harper.  
Root lui répondit avec un grand sourire.  
« Ils seront bien trop occupés ailleurs pour se préoccuper de vous deux. »

Root ouvrit la boîte à gants, et en sortit une enveloppe qu'elle tendit à Jason.  
« Ce sont les papiers de livraison ainsi que les passes permettant de circuler dans l'entrepôt. »  
Le jeune homme l'attrapa et l'ouvrit aussitôt.  
« Et on doit faire ça quand ?  
\- Soyez prêts, d'ici cinq minutes vous serez _pucés_. »  
Root ne laissa à personne l'occasion d'ajouter quoi que ce soit. Elle se pencha, ouvrit la portière et regarda Shaw qui n'avait pas bougé.  
« Non pas que l'idée de te chevaucher me déplaise Honey, mais j'ai peur que cela mette nos amis mal à l'aise.  
\- Tu es insupportable... » répondit-elle avant de sortir.

Comme promis elles furent de retour cinq minutes plus tard. Root affichait un sourire triomphant, et Shaw, à la grande surprise de Jason et Harper, avait un rictus qui révélait pour la première fois sa fossette droite.  
« Elles ont l'air de s'être bien amusées... » souligna Jason.  
\- Ces deux-là sont complètement tarées.  
\- Moi je trouve qu'elles sont plutôt bien assorties.  
\- Comme quoi, les goûts et les couleurs... » renchérit Harper.

« Harper, lève ta manche » lança Root tout en s'avançant.  
Cette dernière s'exécuta à contrecœur.  
Avec une joie non dissimulée, Root inséra sans ménagement l'aiguille dansle poignet de la jeune femme.  
« Tu pourrais au moins faire semblant de ne pas y prendre autant de plaisir… » grimaça Harper.  
Root se contenta de lever un sourcil et d'accentuer son sourire.  
« J'aime me satisfaire des petites choses.»

Shaw observait le manège des deux femmes, partagée entre l'amusement et la suspiscion, puis reporta son attention sur Jason qui avait déjà soulevé sa manche et attendait son tour. Tout comme Root, elle lui injecta la puce.  
« Aïe ! » cria-t-il, puis il enchaîna légèrement vexé : « Ça pique… »  
Shaw se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel et de soupirer.

« OK, maintenant qu'on est équipés on fait quoi ? » demanda Harper qui se frottait frénétiquement le poignet.  
Root fouilla dans sa poche et lui tendit une oreillette.  
« Laisse-toi guider par ce qu'elle te dira. »  
Harper regarda en hésitant l'objet tendu mais ne bougea pas.  
« De vrais enfants ! » Root saisit sa main et y déposa le dispositif avant d'ajouter :  
« Je ne plaisante pas. Fais tout ce qu'elle te dira, et use de ton bagou en cas de pépin. Après tout c'est pour ça qu'elle t'a choisie. »

Shaw avait inconsciemment souri en voyant la réaction de Root, elle comprit pourquoi Harper insupportait autant l'ancienne tueuse à gages. Elle était tout simplement jalouse du lien que la Machine avait créé avec elle.  
Et à l'idée d'une Root vexée et jalouse elle ne put contenir un rictus amusé.

Elles avaient laissé une vingtaine de minutes au duo pour rejoindre l'entrepôt et commencer la mise en place du serveur. La Machine en transmettait la progression en direct à Root.

Elle attendaient toutes deux à côté du véhicule qu'elles avaient volé quelques minutes auparavant. Shaw, qui était tranquillement assise sur le capot, demanda enfin :  
« Tu comptes me mettre au courant à quel moment ? »  
\- Bientôt Sameen. »  
\- Dis-moi au moins comment on entre là-dedans et comment on les attire. »  
Root se releva du véhicule auquel elle s'était adossée et se dirigea vers le coffre.  
« C'est le moment, ils sont en place. » Elle l'ouvrit et posa les yeux sur Sameen qui l'avait suivie.

Shaw lui lança un regard interrogateur.  
« Ne me force pas à t'y installer Sameen.  
\- Tu plaisantes j'espère ?  
\- Pas du tout, j'ai besoin que tu restes un effet de surprise.  
\- Tes plans sont toujours tordus… » Shaw se glissa à l'intérieur.  
« Mais tu les aimes tellement » Elle remit une mèche de cheveux de Shaw en place avant d'ajouter :  
\- Attention à ta tête Sweetie, ça risque de secouer un peu » Elle ponctua sa phrase d'un grand sourire et referma le coffre.  
Puis elle prit place derrière le volant et démarra le véhicule.

Arrivée devant l'entrepôt parallèle à celui où Jason et Harper se trouvaient, elle stoppa l'engin.  
« OK, maintenant tu peux désactiver le brouilleur.

-...

\- Je sais.

-...

\- Fais en sorte qu'ils me voient s'il te plaît, et quand ce sera fait réactive-le. »

Elle enclencha ensuite la première et fonça à toute vitesse, explosant le portail et la porte en taule qui menaient à l'entrepôt, puis freina brusquement en dérapage strident. La voiture s'immobilisa enfin.

Elle sortit doucement du véhicule, fixa la caméra qui pointait vers elle.  
Son sourire s'élargit, elle dégaina et tira dessus. Guidée par la Machine elle enchaîna et détruisit les trois autres présentes dans l'entrepôt.

Après avoir eu confirmation que le brouilleur était de nouveau activé et qu'aucune image ne pourrait filtrer, elle se dirigea vers le coffre pour libérer Sameen.

Cette dernière s'en extirpa arme au poing et inspecta l'entrepôt.  
« Tout en finesse hein ? » Ses yeux continuaient à scruter chaque recoin.  
« Que veux-tu j'aime soigner mes entrées.  
\- Combien doivent encore arriver ? »  
\- Elle en voit quatre pour le moment. »  
\- Tu sais que ce serait quand même beaucoup plus simple si elle transmettait les informations directement.  
\- Je crois que tu l'as vexée en la traitant de robot la dernière fois…  
\- Tu te fous de moi là ?  
\- Oui » répondit simplement Root mutine, provocant ce fameux roulement d'yeux qu'elle affectionnait tant chez Sameen, puis enchaîna :  
« Il va falloir te fier à mes indications » Elle sortit alors sa deuxième arme, la pointa sur sa gauche et fit feu à trois reprises.  
\- Derrière toi à midi. »

Shaw se retourna et tira également à travers la taule. Elle sut qu'elle avait fait mouche aux cris qui en provenaient.  
« Combien il en reste ? »

\- Un à dix heures ! » Shaw pivota sur la gauche et atteignit à nouveau sa cible.

Elles entendirent une porte claquer au-dessus d'elles. Avant même qu'elles n'aient pu se retourner, l'attaquant avait logé une balle dans le bras de Root. Shaw risposta par un tir dans les rotules, lui faisant dévaler les escaliers d'où il avait surgi.

« Comment a-t-elle pu le louper ? » lança Shaw.  
\- Elle n'a pas de visu à l'intérieur, j'ai détruit les caméras, » répondit Root d'un ton plat.

Shaw s'avança rapidement vers Root qui n'avait pas bougé, les armes toujours en main et affichait un air soucieux. Elle comprit que la Machine lui parlait.

Lorsqu'elle la rejoignit, Root qui avait rengainé ne lui laissa pas le temps d'inspecter sa blessure, elle la saisit par le poignet, la forçant à la suivre.

Elles gravirent à toute vitesse les escaliers qui menaient à une salle surplombant cette partie de l'entrepôt.  
Shaw inspecta la pièce, étonnée par l'absence d'issue, puis fit face à Root qui ne lui laissa pas le temps de l'interroger, se jetant littéralement sur elle pour l'embrasser.

Shaw n'avait pas fermé les yeux, trop surprise par ce geste. Root était certes folle, mais pas stupide, et dans ce contexte ce baiser était insensé.  
Mais bien entendu, son corps ne put lutter et s'abandonna. Ses yeux se fermèrent.

A leur baiser se mêla un goût salé.  
Shaw rouvrit rapidement les yeux, ceux de Root étaient clos.  
Elle pleurait.  
Son cœur serra, elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait.

L'aiguille qui se planta dans son cou l'arracha brutalement à ses réflexions, elle sentit le liquide brûlant s'insinuer lentement dans ses veines.  
Elle repoussa violemment Root qui manqua de tomber. Elle arracha l'aiguille, puis la dévisagea. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de tout injecter, mais suffisamment pour l'envoyer très rapidement dans les vapes. Elle jeta la seringue au loin.

Root avait perdu son sourire. Ses larmes n'avaient cessé de couler, son regard avait perdu tout le feu qui l'habitait habituellement. Elle ne dit pas un mot, et cherchait par tous les moyens de fuir le regard de Sameen.

« Root… qu'est… ? » Les mots avaient déjà du mal à se former. Un voile noir brouilla peu à peu sa vision. Ses jambes flanchèrent, son corps fléchit, comme aimanté par le bas. Elle tenta de s'agripper au mur.  
Elle sentit alors les bras de Root la soutenir, l'accompagnant lentement au le sol. Elle lui jeta un dernier regard suppliant.  
« On se reverra de l'autre côté ma belle,» articula-t-elle difficilement, puis elle déposa un dernier baiser sur les lèvres de Sameen.

Après l'avoir installée le plus confortablement possible, Root sortit de la pièce, verrouilla la porte, et descendit les escaliers.

L'homme qui lui avait tiré dessus avait repris connaissance.

Elle dégaina ses armes et pointa l'une d'elles sur sa tête.  
« Je n'ai pas le choix.

\- Il l'a vue, il parlera. »  
L'homme terrifié se recroquevilla.  
« Je ne dirai rien, je vous en prie, supplia t-il. Je vous le ju... »  
Elle ne le laissa pas finir sa phrase et appuya sur la gâchette.

Elle se posta ensuite au milieu de salle.

Surplombée par la pièce où elle avait abandonné Shaw, elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil vers le haut. Bien qu'elle ne puisse la voir, son cœur se serra violemment.  
« Désactive le brouilleur.

\- Tu ne peux plus rien faire maintenant. Il n'y a plus que moi. »

Quelques minutes passèrent. Le regard toujours focalisé sur la pièce, elle se repassa les derniers moments échangés avec Sameen, se raccrochant de toutes ses forces à ses grands yeux noirs.  
Elle entendit les pas des agents de Samaritain se rapprocher. Ses yeux se détachèrent de la pièce qu'elle fixait encore pour faire face à ses assaillants.  
« Protège-la... » murmura t-elle.  
\- … »

Cinq agents l'encerclèrent, arme au poing. Elle jeta ses deux Glocks à terre et leva les mains. Lorsque ses yeux se fermèrent son esprit fut comme elle l'avait espéré submergé d'images de Shaw. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage.

Les cinq hommes se tinrent à distance tout en la gardant en joue.  
« Greer la veut en vie »

L'un deux dégaina alors un taser et tira.

Le corps tétanisé et secoué de spasmes de Root chuta lourdement au sol.

Deux d'entre eux s'approchèrent d'elle, la menottèrent et l'emmenèrent sans ménagement à l'extérieur.

Les autres récupérèrent les corps inanimés de leur collègues et quittèrent rapidement les lieux.


	13. Chapter 13

_Chapitre 13_

 _Voici le chapitre Final de cette saison fictive._

 _J'espère sincèrement que celle-ci vous aura diverties, amusées, voire émues certaines fois.  
N'hésitez pas à laisser vos avis en Reviews ou MP._

 _ **Texte co-écrit avec Ta Tchou, encore merci pour vos messages, ils sont toujours très encourageants et nous vont droit au cœur.**_

 _Bonne lecture._

* * *

Le chaos ambiant permit aisément à Jason et Harper de reprendre place à l'intérieur du camion sans être inquiétés, la vigilance des agents ayant été détournée par les multiples coups de feu dans le bâtiment voisin. Il leur fut donc facile de quitter l'entrepôt.  
Jason au volant, ils ramenèrent le véhicule à l'extérieur de la zone industrielle, à l'endroit où ils avaient laissé Root et Shaw une heure plus tôt.  
" Elles ont besoin d'aide ?  
\- Aucune idée, je ne reçois plus d'instructions.  
\- Alors, on fait quoi ? "  
Harper se contenta de hausser les épaules.  
Ils décidèrent d'attendre. Jason gara le véhicule sur le promontoire dominant les deux bâtiments, leur offrant ainsi une vue dégagée sur l'agitation qui y régnait encore.

Le corps toujours tétanisé, Root se faisait traîner par les colosses à travers les entrepôts. Comme elle l'avait espéré, aucun d'eux ne mentionna Sameen. Une fois encore elle avait défié la Machine, et refusé catégoriquement les chances supplémentaires qu'occasionnerait la présence de Shaw. Les risques étaient bien trop grands.  
" Elle pisse le sang.  
\- Soigne-la, je ne veux pas qu'elle claque avant d'arriver. " Ils la jetèrent sur une chaise.  
\- Un peu brutal comme préléminaires non ? " était-elle parvenue à articuler, la mâchoire encore crispée.  
\- La ferme !  
\- Pas besoin d'être impoli."  
L'un deux ouvrit alors sa veste en cuir et la tira violemment vers le bas pour dénuder son bras.  
" Sans vouloir te vexer mon grand, tu n'es vraiment pas mon genre.  
\- Tu feras moins la maline dans quelques heures chérie."  
En dépit de la douleur et de son corps encore incontrôlable, elle réussit à sourire à son agresseur.  
" J'adore les défis. "  
L'homme, non sans lui arracher cette fois une grimace, déchira sa manche, exposant la plaie par balle.  
" On t'a déjà dit que tu parlais beaucoup trop ?"  
La douleur disparut en une fraction de seconde. L'image de Sameen avait surgi dans son esprit.  
" Oui, mais en fait, je pense que ça lui plaît bien..." susurra-t-elle avec une petite moue pensive.  
Le bonhomme la regarda, sans doute surpris, mais le sourire affiché par cette tarée le mettait décidément mal à l'aise. Il secoua la tête, saisit l'aiguille tendue par son coéquipier et la planta dans le bras de la prisonnière.  
"Au moins comme ça on va avoir la paix pendant quelques heures."  
Root continua de dévisager l'homme. Sa conscience lutta vainement contre le voile noir brouillant sa vision.  
Elle sombra.

La nuit était tombée depuis une bonne heure.  
La Machine n'avait toujours donné aucune instruction, le duo Harper-Jason restait donc collé à son poste d'observation.  
Harper, jusque-là enfoncée dans le siège passager, se releva brusquement, alarmant le pauvre Jason.  
" On doit aller récupérer Shaw," lança la jeune femme.  
\- Et Root ?  
\- Elle n'en parle pas."  
Il se mit en route sans un mot et, suivant les indications de Harper, se rapprocha au maximum de point de récupération de Sameen.  
Ils furent guidés au coeur de la zone industrielle, mais cette fois ils prirent soin de se tenir à bonne distance des deux entrepôts.  
" Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? " questionna Jason.  
\- Elle veut qu'on attende."  
Jason regarda sa montre. Stationner si près de Samaritain le rendait nerveux.  
"Toujours rien pour Root ?"  
Harper se contenta de secouer la tête. Soudain, elle empoigna le col de Jason et l'allongea de force sur la banquette avec elle.  
" Quoi ? " fit-il, complètement dépassé.  
Harper n'eut pas besoin de répondre, des phares éblouissants balayèrent l'habitacle. Un SUV passa en trombe tout près d'eux.  
Harper attendit quelques secondes avant de se redresser.  
"On y va !" ordonna-t-elle en ouvrant la portière.

Lorsqu'elle reprit conscience, il fallut à Shaw quelques secondes pour remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées. Bizarrement, elle s'était attendue à être attachée, très probablement à un véhicule.  
Il n'en était rien. Elle gisait sur le sol.  
Des images surgirent.  
Le visage de Root. Ses larmes. Ses mots.  
" _On se reverra de l'autre côté...'_  
Ce souvenir fut une véritable injection d'adrénaline en plein coeur.  
"Root ?"  
Comment se retenir de l'appeler ?  
Elle papillonna des yeux, secoua la tête, puis observa la pièce. Aucune trace de la grande brune.  
Une détermination glacée raidit tout son corps. Elle se rua sur la porte.  
Verrouillée !  
Elle abattit son poing dessus. La douleur ne fit que renforcer son acharnement.  
Obstinément, elle la martela de coups soigneusement placés pour la faire céder.

 _Root !_

Toutes ses voix s'étaient réveillées, elles hurlaient son nom, chaque cri décuplait chacune de ses charges. Ses poings percutant de plus en plus violemment la porte métallique finirent par saigner.

" Shaw ? "

Elle persistait à tenter de faire céder la porte.  
Ses réflexes de super-agents ? Oui oui, elle aurait dû fouiller la pièce, trouver de quoi crocheter cette foutue serrure, mais là, maintenant, elle avait juste envie de frapper, pulvériser ce putain d'obstacle !  
Cependant, au beau milieu de son aveugle détermination, apparut un étrange sentiment, jusque-là tenu en sourdine par ce fameux dérèglement de l'Axe II.

La haine.  
Une profonde haine envers Root.

Elle l'avait abandonnée. _Encore_.

" Shaw arrête ! " Harper qui tentait désespérément de crocheter la serrure, se tourna vers Jason.  
"Je n'y arriverais jamais si elle continue comme ça... "  
\- Shaw sérieux, arrête ! " hurla Jason pour se faire entendre.  
Mais le chat sauvage encagé redoublait ses assauts contre la porte.  
\- Il faut qu'on récupère Root !" cria encore Jason.  
Un silence total lui répondit. Harper profita de ce répit pour crocheter correctement la serrure qui céda rapidement.  
La porte s'ouvrit à la volée, révélant une Shaw encore tremblante inondée de sueur, ses poings ensanglantés aussi serrés que sa mâchoire. L'éclat dans ses yeux n'avait jamais été aussi noir.  
Les deux autres reculèrent d'un même mouvement, lui libérant le passage.  
Shaw s'avança vers Harper, qui ouvrit de grands yeux et déglutit difficilement. Elle lui enleva l'oreillette qu'elle portait et l'inséra dans la sienne. Sans dire un mot à ses compagnons elle descendit les marches et actionna l'outil de communication.  
" Où est-elle ? "

Le regard de Jason balaya d'abord la porte déformée barbouillée de longues traces de sang, puis se porta sur Harper, visiblement tout aussi choquée. Ils pressèrent silencieusement le pas pour rattraper Shaw.

Elle était en pleine discussion avec la Machine, et bien entendu ils ne saisissaient qu'un mot sur deux.

" Pourquoi ?

-...

\- Statistiques… Combien ?

-...

\- 20% ?" Sa voix s'était dangereusement abaissée.  
Parvenue à la sortie de l'entrepôt, elle balança un poing frustré dans la taule de la porte avant de continuer sa route vers le camion indiqué par la Machine, qui cherchait à lui éviter toute interaction avec Jason et Harper.

En aurait-elle était capable, de toute façon ?

Elle ouvrit la portière passager et se pencha sous le siège. Elle en sortit un grand sac noir, un de ceux qu'affectionnait tout particulièrement Root. Là où elle cachait ses jouets.  
Elle en sortit un flingue qu'elle garda en main et jeta le sac sur son épaule.  
Harper et Jason attendaient timidement devant le véhicule. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'osa prendre la parole.  
"Rentrez à New-York. Prévenez Finch."  
Jason hésita un instant mais ne put retenir sa question, bien qu'il connaisse pertinemment la réponse :  
" Que vas-tu faire ? "  
Mais Shaw dégringolait déjà la route en direction de la voie rapide qui surplombait la zone industrielle. Elle ne lui répondit pas.

Quelques minutes plus tard elle franchit le parapet qui la séparait de la route.  
Elle chambra son arme et tira sur la première voiture venant à sa rencontre. Le rétroviseur droit explosa. Le véhicule fit une embardée et s'arrêta à quelques pas de Sameen.  
Derrière lui les autres s'encastrèrent les uns dans les autres, provoquant un interminable carambolage.  
Elle ouvrit la portière passager et jeta son sac sur le siège. L'homme toujours sous le choc restait pétrifié.  
"Dégage !" hurla-t-elle.  
Il arriva à s'extraire lentement du véhicule, les jambes tremblantes, chuta au sol et rampa sur le bitume pour s'éloigner le plus possible de l'apparition spectrale surgie de la nuit.  
Elle s'installa au volant et démarra en trombe.  
" Fini de jouer ! Quel était le plan ? "

-...

\- Chances de survie ?

-...

La mâchoire de Sameen se serra à nouveau. Ses mains s'ancrèrent plus fermement sur le volant.  
Et bien sûr, les plaies sur ses poings s'aggravèrent. Elle colla la pédale d'accélérateur au plancher.

 _ **Base de Samaritain**_

Les agents de Samaritain n'avaient pas pris la peine de la cagouler, ils savaient que cela n'était pas nécessaire. Même les yeux bandés la Machine l'informait du moindre évènement.  
Les drogues administrées durant le trajet commençaient à se dissiper. Il faut dire que depuis sa rencontre avec Control, Root avait développé une résistance certaine à ce genre de traitements.

Deux hommes la traînèrent à travers le long couloir menant à la salle de contrôle où Greer attendait, les mains nonchalamment glissées dans ses poches. Lambert, sa pâle copie tout droit sortie d'un catalogue Armani, s'était appuyé à l'un des bureaux.  
Oh, et leur jeune chienne de compagnie, Claire Mahoney, au museau encore plein de lait et au QI hypertrophié, qui trônait sur une chaise.  
Sitôt qu'elle aperçut le trio, elle leur offrit un sourire éblouissant.  
" La famille au grand complet, comme c'est mignon..."  
\- Bonjour Miss Groves." A l'inverse de Lambert et Claire qui laissèrent un air méfiant se dessiner sur leur visage, Greer lui, afficha tout comme Root un grand sourire.  
Il fit un pas sur le côté, exposant un brancard high-tech bardé de sangles mécaniques en acier.  
Ils n'avaient pas lésiné sur les moyens cette fois.  
" Ho, nous allons donc rejouer cette scène ? " minauda Root mutine.  
\- Pas tout à fait Miss Groves. " Le sourire de Greer évolua peu à peu en un léger rire.  
Root vit les visages de Lambert et Claire changer également, leurs lèvres esquissèrent un sourire malsain qui remplaça vite leur air méfiant.

" Ma chère, votre obsession pour cette Machine va lui coûter très cher. "  
Frappée de stupeur, son sourire narquois disparut alors qu'un vent polaire pétrifiait son corps.  
Deux colosses étaient en train de traîner le corps de Shaw. Ils la jetèrent sans ménagement sur le brancard et actionnèrent les sangles en acier pour l'y clouer.  
Elle posa son regard glacé d'assassin sur le vieux British aux airs suffisants. Comme elle vomissait cette peau parcheminée, ces yeux délavés, ce vocabulaire XIXe siècle  
Il allait payer la moindre trace, le moindre coup infligé à Sameen.  
Elle allait se délecter d'effacer ce sourire hautain de son visage flétri.  
Elle allait le tuer.  
Et bon sang… comme elle allait aimer ça…

 _ **Une heure plus tôt**_

" Finch, donnez-moi des détails sur ce truc que vous lui avez donné ."  
Le ton de Sameen était froid et sec. Elle roulait à tombeau ouvert.  
"Il s'agit d'un cheval de Troie créé pour altérer le code source de Samaritain. Mais la Machine me l'a fait quelque peu modifier. "  
\- Et ?  
\- Maintenant le dispositif contient également l'ADN de la machine, et lorsqu'il sera déclenché le combat commencera.  
\- Comment être sûrs que la Machine gagnera ? " Shaw attendit une réponse qui n'arriva pas.  
"Finch ?"  
\- Nous n'en savons rien Miss Shaw. " Son ton était calme, mais ne masquait absolument pas son inquiétude.  
\- Imaginons qu'elle y arrive, combien de temps ça va prendre ?  
\- Je n'en ai aucune idée, cela peut prendre quelques secondes, ou bien encore des jours.  
\- Mais la machine continuera à lui parler n'est-ce pas ? "  
Une nouvelle fois Finch marqua un temps avant de répondre :  
" Non, au moment où elle l'aura activé son lien avec elle se rompra... il ne reviendra que lorsque l'un des deux gagnera.  
\- Pourquoi installer ce serveur si le but était d'attaquer Samaritain ?"  
Harold hésita. Il savait que réponse ne plairait pas à Sameen. Il prit son temps et s'exprima le plus posément possible.  
"Je pense qu'il s'agit d'une assurance pour la Machine, au cas où... " Mais il lui fut impossible de finir sa phrase. Imaginer Samantha aux mains de Samaritain et l'idée que la Machine puisse perde ce combat le terrifiait.  
Plongée dans ses pensées, Sameen plissa les yeux.  
\- On doit lui faire gagner du temps..."  
\- Je crains hélas ne pas pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit d'ici Miss Shaw " Un ton peiné avait remplacé sa voix calme.  
" Je parlais à la Machine  
\- Oh... peut-être que Monsieur Reese pourrait vous rejoindre. Le serveur étant installé, sa présence auprès de Control n'est plus requise."  
Shaw ne lui répondit pas. Il comprit qu'elle communiquait encore avec la Machine et se contenta d'écouter la discussion unilatérale dans laquelle elle s'était engagée.  
\- Ses chances ? "

-...

\- Non. Ça ne changera rien Finch.  
\- Il serait inconscient et stupide d'y aller seule Miss Shaw, Samantha a fait son choix.  
\- Et j'ai fait le mien. " Elle raccrocha le téléphone sans le laisser ajouter quoi que se soit et le jeta par la fenêtre.  
\- Je dois arriver avant eux. Quelles sont mes chances ?

-...

\- Alors bloque-les, trouve un moyen !  
Elle vissa son pied au plancher et continua d'avaler les kilomètres à une vitesse Insensée.

Sameen avait arrêté le véhicule à proximité de la base de Samaritain. D'après les calculs de la Machine elle disposait d'une avance de quinze minutes sur le SUV où Root était retenue.  
Soit un petit quart d'heure pour retourner leur QG et laisser le temps à Root de déclencher son dispositif.  
Elle sortit le pain de C4 qui traînait dans le sac, le plaça dans la boîte à gants et enclencha le minuteur. Elle se remit tranquillement en place après avoir mis deux armes à sa ceinture et redémarra.  
" Aide-moi à en descendre un maximum. "  
Elle fonça à travers le grillage sous une pluie de balles. Arrivée à une vingtaine de mètres du complexe elle ouvrit la portière et se jeta sur le bitume, laissant le véhicule percuter et arracher une partie du bâtiment sous l'effet de l'explosion.  
Elle sentit son épaule craquer sous l'impact avec le sol, roula et se remit debout, ignorant totalement la douleur. Elle sortit son arme et, guidée par la Machine, commença à faire feu, abattant à chaque fois ses cibles.  
Elle pénétra à l'intérieur. Elle jeta au loin sa première arme vide, en dégaina une autre.  
Le visage fermé et déterminée comme jamais, elle poursuivit son assaut. Il lui fallait secouer suffisamment le complexe pour détourner leur vigilance et permettre à Root d'activer le dispositif.  
Désormais à court de munitions, elle jeta son arme sur l'un des assaillants avant de foncer sur lui genou en avant, l'envoyant immédiatement au tapis. Elle sentit alors une balle littéralement déchirer son épaule déjà meurtrie par sa chute.  
" Vivante ! " hurla l'un des agents de Samaritain. Deux hommes se ruèrent sur elle, la plaquèrent et l'immobilisèrent au sol. Elle vit l'un d'eux sortir une seringue. Elle redoubla d'efforts et tenta de se libérer en se tortillant dans tout les sens, envoya sa tête heurter celle des hommes qui la surplombaient, mais en vain, le liquide se répandait déjà en elle. Elle perdit connaissance.

 _ **Base de Samaritain**_

Root toujours choquée par la vue de Sameen inconsciente face à elle n'avait pipé mot.  
" Il aurait été dommage de ne pas inviter ta petite amie après tout."  
La voix de Lambert agit comme un électrochoc. Elle se ramassa et décocha une puissante ruade sur ses deux geôliers qu'elle envoya bouler plus loin, puis sauta sur Lambert, l'entraînant au sol sous son poids.  
"Avant ce soir je t'enverrai rejoindre ta copine blonde ! " jeta-t-elle.  
Lambert afficha un air amusé, il n'eut pas beaucoup de mal à maîtriser la furie qui le rouait de coups avec l'aide des deux hommes qui s'étaient rapidement ressaisis.

Elle profita du moment où ils la relevèrent pour activer le dispositif qu'elle avait récupéré dans sa poche pendant la chute, et envoya accessoirement son pied droit dans les parties de Lambert, tiens.  
"Ce n'est qu'un avant-goût."  
Elle serra l'appareil de toutes ses forces entre ses mains. Les sons de la Machine dans sa tête s'étaient tus.  
Elle était à présent seule.  
\- Vous n'imaginez pas le plaisir que je vais prendre à faire ça..." siffla Lambert. Il sortit à son tour un boîtier pas plus grand qu'une clé de voiture et, le regard vengeur, appuya sur un minuscule bouton.  
Un hurlement inhumain s'échappa de Sameen dont le corps s'arqua sous l'impulsion électrique qu'avait envoyé l'implant greffé quelques minutes plus tôt.  
Les jambes de Root se dérobèrent, son coeur se déchira, seuls les bras musclés des deux hommes autour des siens réussirent à soutenir son corps secoué de toutes parts.  
Le hurlement se prolongeait, les yeux de Sameen presque exorbités semblaient implorer son aide. Elle crut mourir.  
"ARRETEZ ! " Un cri mêlé de sanglots était sorti des tripes de Root. Sa voix se brisa, son coeur s'était arrêté.  
Lambert attendit quelques secondes avant de relâcher le bouton. Il semblait se délecter à la fois du visage tétanisé de Shaw qui était maintenant pleinement consciente, mais aussi de celui horrifié de Root, qui luttait encore pour rester debout.  
Greer qui n'avait pas bougé demanda d'un ton tout à fait détaché :  
"Dites-nous où elle se trouve."  
Root fixait Sameen qui tentait péniblement de relever la tête.  
" Nous pouvons nous adonner à ce petit jeu toute la nuit Mademoiselle Groves, mais je doute que Mademoiselle Shaw puisse le supporter bien longtemps.  
\- Elle n'a peut-être pas bien vu ?" ironisa Lambert en faisant un signe de tête aux hommes qui la traînèrent au pied du brancard.  
Il déclencha une nouvelle fois l'implant.  
Le corps de Shaw se souleva à nouveau avec une violence telle que ses poignets prisonniers se brisèrent presque sous l'effet de torsion.

Bon sang Root, tu ne peux pas rester paralysée comme ça. Ressaisis-toi, respire, ne les laisse pas t'atteindre, pas comme ça. La Machine va gagner. Elle nous aime, elle ne laissera pas faire ça. Reprends ton souffle. Ne la regarde pas. Ne l'écoute pas hurler à pleins poumons. Ne regarde pas cette foutue douleur dans ses yeux.  
"Sam... " souffla-t-elle.

Brusquement, les ordinateurs s'éteignirent.  
Puis redémarrèrent tous en même temps.

Surpris, Lambert avait suspendu son geste, et interrogeait Greer du regard.  
" Monsieur ? " Une jeune femme l'interpellait timidement de derrière l'un des PC .  
" Qu'y a t-il très chère ? "  
" Samaritain Monsieur, il… quelque chose ne va pas… "  
Les lumières et tous les appareils électriques s'éteignirent, plongeant le bâtiment dans le noir absolu. Un clic métallique retentit.

" M'enten… dez… vous… ?  
\- Absolument.  
\- Affirmatif "  
Les voix des deux femmes s'étaient élevées à l'unisson dans l'obscurité.

Quand l'électricité revint, Sameen, que la Machine avait libérée de ses entraves, et qui avait attrapé un scalpel au passage, bondit derrière Greer.  
Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de parler et lui trancha la gorge en précisant calmement :  
"Je démissionne."  
Elle n'eut pas le temps d'enchaîner, un flash blanc l'éblouit. Son corps se cambra, elle lâcha le scalpel, saisit sa tête entre ses deux mains et tomba brutalement à genoux.

Root asséna un grand coup de pied dans la rotule de l'homme se tenant à sa gauche, puis brisa le nez de celui de droite d'un violent coup de tête. Les hurlements de Shaw décuplèrent ses forces. Elle réussit à leur échapper à nouveau et renversa (encore ! ) Lambert en lui sautant dessus.  
Ce dernier lâcha la télécommande qui glissa au loin. Elle utilisa la chaîne de ses menottes pour écraser de toutes ses forces la trachée du bel Angliche. Un rictus de totale satisfaction mêlée de folie tordait son visage.  
"Salue-la de ma part." Elle l'entendit rendre son dernier souffle avant de recevoir une balle dans les côtes qui la coucha sur son cadavre.

Sameen qui s'était relevée se rua sur l'un des agents encore sonné par les coups de Root, lui arracha son arme et tira immédiatement sur Claire qui venait de faire feu sur Root. La jeune fille s'écroula à terre.  
La Machine continuait à lui indiquer des cibles. Elle multiplia les tirs, abattant la quasi-totalité des agents de Samaritain présents.  
Elle se dirigea vers Root, passa son bras autour de sa tête, la releva et lui glissa une arme dans la main.  
"20% Root ! On aurait pu éviter toute cette merde. "  
\- Reconnais que ça aurait été vachement moins marrant." Elle tenta d'afficher un sourire en dépit de la douleur aiguë qui déchirait ses côtes.  
\- Arrête de te foutre de moi. " La haine commençait de nouveau à frémir.  
\- Quel était l'intérêt de venir Sam, tu sais très bien comment ça allait finir.  
\- Ça te donnait pas le droit de décider pour moi. " Elle arpentèrent les couloirs en tirant sur les cibles à travers les fines cloisons sans jamais s'arrêter de parler et d'avancer, guidées par la Machine.

" ... "

Elles s'arrêtèrent soudain simultanément et affichèrent la même expression, mélange de peur et d'incompréhension.  
" Aucun moyen de l'arrêter ? "questionna Root.

\- ...

\- Activation humaine, je ne pourrai pas l'atteindre à temps, " souligna Sameen, puis elle souleva Root et la jeta sur ses épaules. Elle pouvait sentir son sang se répandre sur elle.  
\- Sameen tu aurais plus de chance si…  
\- Sérieux Root, ferme-la. " Sameen s'enfonça dans le bâtiment, dévalant aussi vite que le poids de Root sur son dos le lui permettait les marches menant au sous sol.  
" A gauche."  
\- Root, je l'entends aussi. " La petite brune était déjà en train de pianoter aussi vite que possible sur le clavier numérique. Un bruit de pressurisation se fit entendre. A bout de force Sameen poussa l'épaisse porte en acier. Elle s'y engouffra puis referma derrière elle.

Elle déposa doucement Root sur le sol et s'agenouilla face à elle.  
La grande brune était déjà bien trop pâle. Elle l'examina rapidement. Impossible de s'en empêcher. Les années de réflexes médicaux étaient plus fortes. Elle déglutit difficilement : la balle n'était pas ressortie, et l'avoir trimbalée ainsi avait carrément aggravé son état.  
Root saisit les mains de Sameen, la forçant à arrêter son examen. Elle lui décocha un sourire peiné mais sincère.  
" Hey, sweetie arrête…"  
Du sang s'écoulait de sa bouche.  
La fatigue et la douleur commencèrent à la submerger. Elle lutta de toutes ses forces pour garder les yeux ouverts. Elle voulait la regarder, plonger une dernière fois dans ses yeux d'onyx qui l'avaient envoûtée depuis ce fameux jour dans cet hôtel.  
Le jour où elle rencontra Sameen Shaw.  
Elle ignorait alors que cette superbe sociopathe brune deviendrait la meilleure et la plus fidèle des alliées qu'elle n'aurait jamais. Qu'elle laisserait cette beauté froide embraser chaque instant de sa vie, chaque millimètre de sa peau, chaque souffle de son âme autrefois si fragmentée. Que pour rien au monde elle ne remplacerait aucune des heures, des minutes passées à ses côtés, qu'à cet instant si elle devait partir, elle ne voudrait être nulle part ailleurs que dans ses bras.

Shaw s'était laissée faire, ignorant les statistiques que lui communiquait la Machine. Elle regardait, affreusement impuissante, Root doucement sombrer dans l'inconscience. Les yeux étrangement humides, elle se laissa à nouveau envahir par la haine.  
Cette haine contre elle-même, d'avoir laissé cette cinglée au yeux avides d'elle foutre en l'air tout ce qui régissait sa vie, son dogme. L'avoir laissée suffisamment s'insinuer en elle pour qu'à cet instant, contre tout bon sens, elle préfère s'éteindre en la gardant contre elle.  
Elle laissa ses mains meurtries et sanguinolentes s'entremêler à celles de Root. Son coeur s'accéléra, sa bouche s'assécha à la vue du sang s'écoulant de celle de la grande brune.  
Sans réfléchir elle se pencha et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.  
"Je te hais.. " chuchota Sameen à travers les lèvres de Root. Il s'agissait du seul sentiment qu'elle connaisse, le seul capable d'exprimer l'intensité qu'était cette _chose_ qu'elles partageaient.  
\- Moi aussi je t'aime Sameen Shaw, " souffla Root avant de s'évanouir.  
Désarmée, elle se laissa glisser au sol, prit le corps de Root dans ses bras et fixa l'énorme porte d'acier qui lui faisait face.  
Une première détonation retenti suivie d'une secousse, Sameen resserra son étreinte et ferma les yeux.

Une immense explosion souffla le bâtiment sur cent mètres à la ronde.

 _ **Cimetière de GREEN WOOD NEW-YORK**_

Engoncé dans sa parka bleue et arborant un élégant feutre gris, Finch attendait, immobile.  
Près de lui Reese, vêtu d'un de ses éternels costumes noir sobre, surveillait discrètement son téléphone. Quant à Fusco, il tentait vainement de consulter sa montre malgré ses mains enfouies dans les poches de son accoutrement dépareillé.  
Ils ne s'attardèrent guère après la fin de l'oraison et jetèrent un dernier coup d'oeil aux tombes sur lesquelles on avait gravé sans fioritures ni épitaphes :

Sameen Shaw 1983 - 2016  
Samantha Groves 1981 - 2016

Ils remontèrent la rue au rythme du pas boîtillant de Finch qui tenait Bear en laisse.

Ce n'est qu'au pied de l'immeuble de Finch que Fusco rompit le silence habité qui les protégeait depuis le cimetière.  
" Et maintenant ? "  
Finch regarda pensivement l'entrée du bâtiment.  
\- Hé bien, nous continuerons à nous occuper des menaces non pertinentes. Seulement cette fois, nous ne serons que tous les trois."  
Puis il reprit sa route et penétra dans l'immeuble accompagné des deux hommes.  
" Et pour Control et…" avait commencé Fusco avant d'être interrompu par Finch.  
\- Bien les menaces pertinentes je suppose, la Machine ne nous a pas fourni beaucoup d'informations à ce sujet, et en obtenir des personnes concernées n'est pas chose aisée pour l'instant."

Ils avaient déjà atteint le palier menant à l'appartement qu'utilisait régulièrement la Team pour se rejoindre en dehors de la station de métro.

Les trois hommes s'arrêtèrent brusquement et fixèrent la porte d'entrée.

Fusco secoua la tête et soupira.  
"Attendez, vous vous foutez de moi là..."  
Reese, juste à moitié étonné, s'approcha de la porte et en retira un morceau de papier enroulé dans un ruban de soie rouge.

 _Merci pour les provisions.  
Il nous reste encore de quoi tenir deux jours. _

_A mardi.  
XoX R._

Un sourire au coin des lèvres, il le tendit à Finch qui, pour seul commentaire, lâcha un simple :  
"Oh…  
\- Je le crois pas, la bête à deux dos", maugréa Fusco.  
A ces mots Finch et Reese échangèrent un regard, puis fixèrent Bear tranquillement assis à leurs pieds. Reese fit une moue en soulevant les épaules, Finch lui répondit par un haussement de sourcils.  
Fusco assista perplexe à l'étrange échange silencieux des deux hommes.  
Reese saisit alors la laisse du Malinois qu'il détacha, il ouvrit rapidement la porte et l'envoya à l'intérieur puis la referma aussitôt.

"Bear non… pas là !  
\- Reese ! " Les voix mêlées de Root et Shaw firent sourire les trois hommes.  
\- Pressons-nous messieurs" lança Finch qui rebroussa chemin, rapidement rejoint par Reese et Fusco.

Les portes de l'ascenseur se refermèrent.  
"Ouais, y'aura que lui pour décoller Crazy Chick et Maybeline," conclut Fusco.

* * *

 _ **My review de moi à vous :**_  
 _ **Encore merci à tous.**_  
 _ **J'espère que vous avez pris autant de plaisir à lire cette fiction que nous à l'écrire.**_  
 _ **Egalement un énorme merci à ma charmante (et plus que patiente) co-auteure, Ta Tchou qui m'a permis de me sortir les tripes, et vous présenter quelque chose de propre :)**_


End file.
